From Another World Comes Chaos!
by mpalmer89
Summary: The SGC discovers a girl that knows all about them on a reconnaissance mission and the quest for how might lead to their doom! A crossover story with a surprise ending! On Hold!
1. New Developments!

Devoted to the author: Pokey1984 with permission from the writer of "Another world" to continue it.

Chapter 1: New developments

"Well, this was productive." Jack was talking about their current mission. SG-1 was exploring a seemingly empty planet.

"Maybe you enjoy dodging energy bolts, but I, for one, am glad to visit a nice quiet planet," Daniel replied. Except for the Stargate there was nothing to suggest anyone had ever set foot upon this planet before.

"I would just like to find some sign of why the Ancients were interested enough in this planet to put a Stargate here. There is nothing here. No ruins, no settlements, nothing but trees." Jack broke a branch off of one of the offending bushes and began pulling the leaves off one at a time.

" I have to agree with Daniel, Sir," Sam said looking at a small furry creature climbing a tree near her. "This is almost like a vacation." The team had halted near the edge of a small clearing in the trees and they were all lounging in the shade.

"Hey maybe that's the answer. The Ancients used this planet as a campgrounds for vacations." Daniel said making fun of Jack.

"Do you truly believe the Ancients enjoyed camping, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked, apparently intrigued.

"I suppose that's as good of an answer as any. There are a lot of places and artifacts that none today know the purpose of. Many were so common to the people who made them that they never bothered to write down the reason why. Some like the Pyramids in Egypt were purposely forgotten. Others no one can figure out how..." Daniel rambles ideas at them.

"Can we save the lecture for later please?" The Colonel broke in cutting Daniel off.

Jack was obviously distracted and not very happy. This planet was way too quiet for his peace of mind. "This looks like a good place to build our base camp at." He continued in a lighter tone, truly sorry to have snapped at Daniel that way. The quiet was lulling him into a false sense of security and he needed to stay alert. He had to be ready just in case something did happen, however unlikely that maybe was. "I'll take the first watch tonight." He had a strange feeling about this trip.

That night was uneventful and the next morning dawned with everyone in a good mood. The team would be on the planet for three more days and nights. Aside from making daily reports to Stargate Command and barring anything else, that seemed to mean three more days in paradise with little to do but enjoy themselves. That day was to be spent exploring as far from their base camp as possible. Daniel and Jack went to explore first while Sam sent the daily report and Teal'c held down camp. Jack tensed up shortly after starting out, reminding himself that he was supposed to be on guard for disaster.

"What's the matter Jack?" Daniel asked as he noticed the change in his friend's demeanor. "Too much relaxation for you?" He asked more worriedly.

"As a matter of fact... I might like some action right now." Jack stated unsure of himself.

"Don't tell me you really would prefer a skirmish?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know, I feel like something big is going to happen any minute," Jack sighed in frustration.

"Speaking of something big..." Daniel trailed off and Jack pushed through the underbrush to see what he was seeing. Just in time, he stopped himself from stepping off a cliff.

Relief washed through him as he realized the cliff was only a few feet high. The appearance of great height was created by the spread of crystalline water spreading out before them. The water was obviously very deep and very clear. The lake, if it was that, was about seventy-five yards across, a near perfect circle and had near vertical banks. The only way down to the waters edge was a crumbling ramp midway around the circle from where they were standing.

"I think we found our ruins." Daniel said. "That, I believe, is a mine." He added.

"Sounds more like a quarry than a mine to me." Sam said when they told the others what they had found. "But this would definitely explain the reason that the Ancients installed the Stargate here. They would need it to transport whatever they were mining to wherever they were using it." Daniel stated.

"I wonder exactly what they were mining?' Daniel wore a puzzled look. "And I wonder why they put the Stargate so far away from the mining site? Also, where did the miners live? There are no other signs of any civilization anywhere around the quarry." Daniel continued looking around for anything he missed.

"All valid questions Daniel Jackson. Is it not possible that there is more evidence under the water?" Teal'c asked.

"Very likely but we won't be able to find it. Odds are that quarry is very deep and we don't have any diving equipment."Daniel points out viewing the water for flotsam.

"Maybe we should get some from the SGC and try it?" Sam was obviously enthusiastic about the prospect of diving down to find out if anything remained.

"Whoa, hold on there. We should probably find out if there is anything on the surface before we go swimming down there!" Jack proclaimed stalling that notion.

"Sorry, Sir." Sam replied looking a little sheepish. "I guess that I am kind of getting into the relaxation thing." She admits.

"You dive for relaxation?" Daniel asked incredulously.

"Sure. I love the quiet underwater, and the way the sunlight filters through crystal clear water is so tranquil..." Sam trailed off and shrugged.

The entire group went to the quarry that afternoon to see if any other traces could be found. Much to her disappointment, Sam found what they were looking for. More precisely, she found stairs.

The staircase was only six steps tall and led to nowhere, but they could find outlines of buildings nearby and what might have been a common gathering area a hundred yards away. It was Teal'c who found the only writing around.

"Look at this, Daniel Jackson." He called pulling back a covering of vines on the staircase. "I do believe it is a dialect of the Ancients." Teal'c stated.

"Yes it is," Daniel said. "But I don't think it will be very helpful." He said reading it to himself.

"Someone mark it on the calendar, Daniel found writing that he didn't become instantly enthralled over." Jack mocked him but continued with "What does it say?" as an afterthought.

"It says for everyone to watch your step." A voice stated from behind them. All four of them whipped around instantly alert and ready for an attack.

Standing behind them was a young woman. She was wearing knee high leather boots, brown shorts, and a tan shirt. Her light brown hair was shoulder length and her sleeves were rolled up. She carried a largish black backpack with green trim that was very full. Jack eyed her with suspicion when she said, "Hi There, Are you from Earth?" The woman looked them over as they answer.

"Who's asking?" Jack replied very unhelpfully.

"Shay Morgan, American, Earthling, and you are Colonel Jack O'Neill of the United States Air Force. That's Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c. All four of you make up SG-1 out of Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado." She replied tilting her head and smiling at him.

"Where did you say you were from?" Jack asked.

"I'm from Houston, Missouri, The United States of America, on the Planet Earth." Shay ran through the list smoothly as if she repeated it on a regular basis. "I was wondering if you could take me back there through the Stargate." She told them.


	2. Shay's Story Begins!

To say that SG-1 looked at Shay as if she were an alien would be a cliche, but it would be an accurate one. Even Daniel, who seemed to accept everything, blinked several times at both her statement and her request.

"I'm sorry, I was blunt. My mother always used to warn me about that. I think I have some explaining to do. You know, you can put that M-16 Rifle down now, I am unarmed and alone." Shay said the last part directly at Jack who still hadn't lowered his weapon. He did so now but still kept it ready.

"Please sit down and I'll tell you everything I know..." She began as everyone sat down and Shay began to tell her story.

"How should I start? It is a very long story. My journey began about three years ago back in Missouri. I was visiting with my mom who lived several miles out of town. I had decided to spend my day at the river. Aptly named 'Big Creek" the river was no more than twenty feet across at it's widest and no deeper than my chest at its deepest. I went there a lot when I was younger, but hadn't been since I left for school and was more than ready to go back. I packed dry clothes, a towel, a couple of books and my MP3 player and headed out. I had plans to swim for a while then sit on the bank and read my afternoon away." Here Shay paused and frowned.

"Apparently someone else had other plans. I had redressed after my swim when a bright white light covered me. I felt myself moving and there were bright colors and then I hit my head. When I opened my eyes I felt warmth on my head and I saw a man standing over me. I was lying on a bed in a small hut in a jungle somewhere. The man had his hand over my head and he held a gold colored device. When he moved his hand over my head it didn't hurt any more. I asked who he was and he said 'Your new employer'. He told me that he wanted me to explore and report back to him what I found there. He said he would provide me with everything I would need on my journeys.

"Of course I immediately asked what would happen if I refused to help him. He said I was welcome to stay in his hut as long as I wished. I asked him what was in it for me if I helped him. He said that eventually my travels would take me home and that I could stay when I arrived. Obviously I decided to help him and have been traveling ever since." She went on.

"Exactly how is it you know who we are and what we do anyway." Sam asked. "On Earth our Stargate Project is Top Secret." Carter added.

Shay stopped and thought for a moment.

"Don't you know?" Jack asked skeptically.

"Oh I know the answer, I was just trying to decide whether I should tell you the truth or lie to you." Shay told them.

"What did you decide?" Daniel asked.

"I decided to lie to you. Do you want to hear it or do you want to try and figure the truth out for yourselves? I've thought up a real good answer!" Shay smiled at them again and waited for their response.

"I think we'll figure it out." Jack responded.

"Oh I know you will, at least most of it. All of you are very quick and I've already slipped enough to give you a really good chance. So what do you say? Will you take me home with you?" Shay asked grinning at them impishly.

The team just stood and stared at this strange girl. None of them were sure whether they should believe her story or not. At a signal from Jack the team stepped away to discuss this new development.

Jack looked at his team questioningly. "What do you think?" He asked.

Daniel looked thoughtfully at the girl sitting across from him. "I think we should take her back to camp with us and report in the morning." He answers.

"But what if she's a Goa'uld?" Jack asked.

"I think that is highly unlikely Colonel O'Neill." Teal'c stated.

"Why is that Teal'c?" Sam asked.

"I do not think any Goa'uld would behave in such a manner as this girl. Also she is very young." Teal'c explains.

"Teal'c has a point, Jack." Daniel said. "She acts very young and, if I'm any judge, very... well... American." He adds.

"But what if she's a Goa'uld?" Jack asked again.

"Sir, we could check her for weapons and then keep watch at night. This girl could be very useful if what she is saying is true." Ever the scientist, Sam wanted to learn more about this "Boss" that the girl claimed to be working for.

Just then Shay cried out and started running toward them. "Stop! Don't move! Stay absolutely still!" She cried waving her arms at Jack.

The others looked around perplexed while Jack wisely stood very still. Sam was the first to notice the large spider over his head. He had, without noticing it, stood right under a very large web. The occupant of that web had been slowly lowering itself down and it now hovered only millimeters over the Colonel's head. When Shay had yelled, the spider had released its web and dropped onto Jack's head.

Shay stepped in front of Jack and pulled a thin, long and flat piece of plastic out of her boot. She raised it to Jack's head and slowly slid it under the spider. "Now try not to move, I am going to try to flip it off where I can step on it." Shay made a quick motion with her wrist and the spider flew off straight up where it became entangled in it's own web.

"It's a very fascinating species." Shay told the team who were finally breathing again. "It lays its eggs under the skin of a larger animal. The egg sack produces chemicals very similar to steroids. They increase the animal's strength and healing powers so that the creature stays very healthy. Just before the eggs hatch, the cocoon starts to break down producing what amounts to cyanide, killing the host almost instantly. The spiders then eat the host to grow strong themselves. The scariest part is that you frequently don't know the eggs have been laid until they have burrowed so deep it is nearly impossible to extract them. You usually think you escaped because the eggs are microscopic and you don't feel sick." She explains.

"Exactly how long have you been on this planet?" Daniel asked

"Around a month, maybe twenty days. I learned about that spider from the group of natives five days walk south of here. They had a herd beast that had been bitten. You'll want to have your head looked at very closely when you get back to the base" Shay directed that last part to Jack who groaned.

"Well at least we know she has good intentions." Daniel said as he smiled.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one who has to spend extra time with the Doc when we get back." Jack frowns as he said it.

"Maybe we should find somewhere that's not under so many trees. Did you camp in a clearing?" Shay questions.

"Yes. Our camp is just a half a day's walk south of here." Sam told her pointing in the general direction.

The team headed back to camp feeling much more at ease with their new friend. Shay and Daniel spent the trip discussing the various places she had been to.

"I've never met anyone else who could read Ancient fluently before." Daniel was telling the visitor. "Where did you learn? Not at school!" He continued talking.

"Heavens no! I learned from a group of Archaeologists studying the ruins. It took me a long time to learn everything they were doing there and picked up a couple of languages in the process." She explains.

"What were they looking for?" Daniel asks thinking of all the ruins he has been before.

"Answers, mostly. That planet was about the same as Twentieth Century Earth. They were unburying their Stargate and a few nearby buildings. Unfortunately as soon as I knew for sure what they had found I had to leave.

"Why did you have to leave?" Daniel asked confused.

"I don't know the why. I just know as soon as I have found the purpose of whatever I am exploring, the Boss sends me somewhere else. I don't usually get more warning time than it takes to gather up my stuff and then I'm somewhere else. I don't even always know what I was looking for until I have reported it." She admits.

The group reached camp just then and Shay stopped talking to admire the tents. "Nice. I usually just sleep under the stars. A tent would be very heavy. It's bad when I stay somewhere and it rains. It rained the night before last and it took the entire next day to dry my stuff." She told them.

"Do you have anything to eat?" Sam asked pulling an MRE out of her pack.

"Yeah, my Boss provisions me between jumps." She admits.

"I thought you went straight from planet to planet?" Jack asked her opening his own MRE.

Shay opened her backpack and pulled out a small blue packet. "Yeah, I do but, whenever I get where I am going there is always a package nearby containing food and whatever else I ask for." Shay opened the packet and started eating the contents, which appeared to be small brown cubes. "Here, try some of this." She pulled out another packet and tossed it to Daniel who hadn't gotten out an MRE yet.

"Whatever you ask for? How do you ask for things?" Sam asked her.

"In my reports. If I write that I need batteries or boots or food, those items or any others I ask for fall in my path within the hour. I mean that literally too. The asked for items usually fall out of thin air right in front of me." She explains.

"Hey, that's not bad!" Daniel said tasting the contents of the packet. "At least, it's a lot better than MREs!" He admits.

"Eat it three times a day everyday for three years and see how it tastes." Shay challenged him. "I try to eat local food as often as possible, but I can't always trust the local cuisine to be gentle on the Human stomach." She told them.

"How does your Boss get your reports?" Sam asked.

"Off this." Shay answered pulling out what appeared to be a laptop computer. "He can make much better computers than this, but this is the type I am most comfortable with so this is what I asked him for to get started. I haven't opened the cover but it barely weighs anything and it never needs the battery replaced so I'm guessing it only looks like a standard computer on the outside. I'm guessing that he checks for new reports hourly or something like that and sends me the stuff I need. When I've reported whatever it is he wants to know I see that bright light again and I'm somewhere else." Shay took out another piece of her dinner and began munching on it.

"I'd like to read those reports, if that's okay." Daniel asked. "It would be very fascinating to learn where you've been." He added.

"I'll tell you what, When we get to Stargate Command, I'll give you copies of my files. How does that sound?" She asks him.

"It sounds like blackmail." Daniel replied.

"Yeah, but I think you'll take me so it's a fair deal." She remarks with a smirk on her face.

"What makes you so sure we're going to take you back with us?" Sam asked.

"Because I am harmless and you are curious. Besides, I saved the life of your Colonel over there." She told them.

"She does have a point there, Jack." Daniel said grinning at his sour expression.

The next morning Shay waited quietly near the DHD while Jack talked General Hammond into allowing them to bring back their new friend. The task was made easier by the curiosity of their own General wanting to know if her story was true. It was decided that Shay could not hurt anything and was allowed to accompany the team through the Stargate. Shay grinned as she stepped up to the wormhole.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time," She said, perplexing the team, and then she stepped through followed by the rest of SG-1.


	3. Unknown History?

Upon reaching Stargate Command, Shay was immediately subjected to a lot of tests to make sure she wasn't a Goa'uld and didn't carry any diseases. When she was done, Janet reported the results to General Hammond and SG-1 who were already lingering in expectation.

"Well, as far as I can tell, she isn't a Goa'uld and she isn't carrying any viruses." She reports.

"What else can you tell us about this girl, Doc?" Jack asked.

"Aside from that, not much. She seems to be a perfectly healthy sixteen year old, but she has scars to rival yours Colonel." She answered.

"Scars?" Jack frowns confused.

"Yes, it seems our friend has really been through the wringer. Old bullet wounds and what look like staff weapon blasts as well as broken bones, healed of course, and any number of other wounds. She has a very recent cut on her leg that really should have been stitched and other scrapes and bruises at various stages of healing." She explains worriedly.

"I believe Shay Morgan is much less fragile that she appears." Teal'c commented while thinking about combat training her against the Goa'uld himself.

SG-1 looked at each other with new respect for the girl. Each of them had their own share of the types of wounds the Doctor had described and knew full well what she must have gone through to get them. "Wait a minute," Sam said, suddenly startled by the math she was doing in her head. "You said she was sixteen years old?" She asked alarmed.

"Yes, she says that's how old she is and I can't find anything to suggest otherwise." She confirmed.

"What are you getting at, Major?" The General asked.

Daniel caught onto Sam's train of thought. "She said she had been travelling for three years and the disks she gave me contained three years worth of dated reports," Daniel had a sympathetic look on his face. "She must be a child genius. That would explain how she picked up those languages so quickly and why she was chosen to go exploring for her 'Boss'. Someone as young as her would adapt quickly and being exceptionally bright would be an added bonus for someone wanting to exploit her." He realized.

"I knew you would figure me out sooner or later." Shay cut in having apparently been eavesdropping. "I have always been really quick. It really bothers some people, or at least it used to." Shay stood in the doorway. In the jungle she had looked to be around twenty-five and very strong. Now, standing there in her hospital gown, with the gouge in her leg and the bruising on her ankle clearly visible, Shay barely looked old enough to drive. "I just need to go to the bathroom, can someone show me where it is?" Shay asked watching them.

"I'll show you." Sam said. Everyone noticed her slight limp as the two walked away. When Sam asked where the injury had come from Shay explained.

"You know those boots I was wearing? I just got those the day before I met you. I was wearing sandals until I fell through a hole at that last planet. That's where the cut and the sprain came from. The boots were supporting me earlier and that's why I didn't limp. Do you think I can get a shower when we get back?" Shay talked while looking around for anything that looked like the bathroom door.

"I think so. That is, if the Doctor's done with you." Sam added seeing Janet glance her way.

It turned out that Shay did get her shower as well as a room to use until she left. While she was freshening up from her shower, SG-1 was debriefed by General Hammond. There wasn't much for them to tell as their exploration had been cut short by Jack's mishap with the spider.

"Someone should probably go back and make contact with those natives and it would be nice to learn what was being mined there. I'll send SG teams 9 and 11. In the meantime I want you four to learn all you can from our new friend. I need to know if this "Boss" is a threat or not." He stated.

Shay joined them a few minutes later and repeated her story for the General's benefit as well as for the record. Then she made another copy of her reports for the General to include in his own report. When all that was taken care of, the meeting turned to decisions about what was in store next for Shay.

"Well, young lady, what exactly did you have in mind when you asked to come here?" General Hammond asked Shay.

"I have been away from home for so long that I just don't know where to start." She admits.

"Maybe we could start by looking up your family. They must be worried about you..." Sam broke off when she noticed Shay shaking her head sadly.

"My family isn't here. This isn't my home. I just wanted to come with you because I knew... when I saw SG-1 in the forest... that this place is like my home and I miss it so much..." Shay broke off, looking confused and a little scared. "I don't know how to explain it so you can understand. I just wanted to be on Earth again. I don't care which Earth anymore." Tears were forming in her eyes. She wasn't making much sense. "I guess I don't know what...You all have been so nice...I don't know what I should explain...what I shouldn't..." The tears came trickling down her cheeks as she gave one huge sob and seemed to cave in on herself.

Jack and Daniel seemed to panic slightly at Shay's sudden breakdown. General Hammond and Teal'c seemed confused. The girl had seemed so strong and capable before, but now her youth was obvious. Sam surprised everyone by taking the girl into her arms and holding her. "Shush now, it's okay. You're safe now. Shush." Sam was muttering comforting phrases into the girl's hair. "It's okay now. You're safe now and everything will be fine. You don't have to make any decisions right now. Just take your time." Sam continued to calm her down.

The men, all feeling rather uncomfortable and seeming to realize that the girls needed some space, left the conference room and waited in the hall for Sam. Both girls emerged about twenty minutes later. Shay, still red faced and slightly disorderly, looked much younger than her actual age. Sam, on the other hand, looked warm and motherly. Sam hugged the girl to her as they exited the room and then sent her down the hall. "The washroom is on the right down there. Come back here when you're ready." Sam told her.

"What was that all about?" Jack asked Sam when Shay was out of earshot.

"She was overwhelmed." Sam told them. "It's like she has had to keep all her feelings bottled for the last three years so that she could continue to function. Any sadness or fears that she might have felt she has ignored all this time so that she wouldn't lose it in a possibly dangerous situation. I guess she feels safe enough here to be herself so all of that emotion just sort of hit her all at once." Sam's sigh was quiet.

"You know, she is only sixteen years old. Emotionally at least, she has never had much chance to grow up. Instead she was thrown into a bad situation and all of a sudden she was in the face of real danger." Sam explains worried about the young girl.

"I wonder if there is anything we can do to help her." Daniel said.

"I don't know, but I am sure going to find out." Sam replied, her voice colored with anger on the girl's behalf.

Shay found the team waiting for her back in the conference room. For the most part, none mentioned her breakdown. Everyone seemed understanding of her situation. As she sat down Sam asked, "Are you feeling better now?" Watching for any sign from Shay.

Blushing, she replied "Yes, much better. Thank you." Then she frowns at her own actions.

"General Hammond, I have a suggestion." Daniel said.

"Yes, Dr. Jackson?" Hammond asked hopeful.

"Well, it seems to me, that since Shay is not from around here, someone should accompany her on a tour of the area outside of the base. That way she could get a feel for the planet and not have to make any decisions just yet." He explains his suggestion.

"That is a great idea, Daniel," Sam looked at Shay. "I'd be happy to drive you into town and show you around." She added smiling.

Shay seemed to perk up at the suggestion. "That sounds like fun!" She stated smiling herself.

"Good suggestion. While you two are gone we can start going over those files you gave me and see if we have any questions for you." Daniel wore a faraway look that made everyone else feel he was already engrossed in those records in spirit if not physically yet.

"Well if that's all settled, I think this debriefing is over." General Hammond said. "I suggest you all be here at 0900 hours tomorrow morning and we'll compare notes." He told them.

As they left the conference room Sam told Shay "You should go get ready I need to change into civilian clothes. How about I pick you up in the mess hall in about half an hour?" Sam explains their plans for the day.

"Okay, see you then, Sam." Shay agreed.


	4. Learning about the guest!

Shay was feeling more guilty than she had ever felt in her life. Not only had she been misleading these people, but she was playing games with them by dropping clues for them to puzzle over. She was hopeful that the team would figure the truth out for themselves and that would soften the blow. She kept telling herself that it would be dangerous to tell them the truth. But deep down she hated herself for it. Shay was torn between the thought that they might not be able to handle the truth and what if they can save her world.

After leaving Sam and the rest of SG-1, Shay headed for the room that had been loaned to her. Everything she owned had been grimy and slightly damp when she arrived so after her shower she had dressed in the sweat pants and tee shirt that Sam had given her. When she got to her room she found all her own clothes were on the bed in a neat stack, having just been laundered. Shay decided to wear the sarong style dress she had picked up in her travels and the sandals she had worn to the beach the day she left home. She packed the rest of her belongings into her backpack and left to find the commissary.

Sam was waiting when she finally made it to the commissary. Shay had noticed the appreciative looks some of the men had given her and wondered if she had overdressed. "I hope this is okay," Shay said smoothing her dress. It was a deep red-brown color and had an intricate design of brightly colored flowers around the top and at the hem, all done with tiny hand carved seed beads. "I don't have a lot of clothes and it was this or khaki."

"It's beautiful, and very seasonal. Where did you get it?" Sam wonders looking it over.

Shay screwed up her face, trying to remember the exact place. "On my forty-seventh planet, I think. I performed CPR on a local girl and the mother was very grateful." She explains.

Sam raised her eyebrows; an impressed look on her face.

"She got into water over her head while playing in the river. It wasn't a big thing. I just got to her first. This was supposed to go to the daughter when she was old enough but her mother said 'If not for you, my daughter would never again wear clothes.' So how could I say no?" Shay sighs at the memory.

Shay seemed embarrassed so Sam smiled and let it drop. "Are you ready to go?" Sam asked.

While the girls were out, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were examining the records Shay had copied. Daniel had volunteered and Teal'c was there to see if he recognized anything that Daniel didn't. Jack was just bored. All three crammed into Daniel's tiny office, which was already crowded with assorted books and artifacts. Daniel sat in front of the computer with Teal'c nearby. Jack, meanwhile, roamed around the room looking at and touching the various artifacts, making comments when Daniel read something aloud.

"This reads like a cross between a personal journal and a letter to someone you don't like. She keeps saying how glad she is to finally be taking this "marvelous vacation" and "I wish you could be here to enjoy this fabulous view." Shay is definitely an excellent writer though. Listen to this "The surroundings sometimes amaze me. There are promenades and paths that criss and cross through tall trees. Every tremendous tree seems to be spotted with tiny jade jewels that glisten and glimmer when the faintly filtered sunlight spots them.' I think she was trying to be funny." Daniel frowned a bit. The scientist in him was annoyed at the levity in a serious report, but he was also impressed that she had managed to keep a sense of humor.

"She actually sounds a little like you Jack!" Daniel told him worried.

"I don't do alliteration, I do sarcasm." Jack defended himself from the corner.

"Try this one then. She seems to have been writing it from a very muddy place. 'I have a very great deal to report about this planet. It seems to be a little damp but otherwise it is a wonderful place. I am considering setting up camp here permanently. I would like to thank you for being so considerate and not making me wake up for something so small as being moved to a new planet. I so love to wake up in a strange place with insects and fragrant moss all over me. In the meantime I have explored thoroughly and am loathe to leave with so many fabulous things to look at. Who knew that mud came in so many different scents! I am having the time of my life! Wish YOU were here!' I paraphrased that last part, but you get the idea."

"I would never write that in a report." Jack stated strongly.

"You would say it though, complete with the smiley face. You're just smart enough not to put it in writing." Daniel knew for a fact.

Jack grinned while asking. "I'm smart?"

"I said you were 'just smart enough'." Daniel corrected him.

Teal'c uncharacteristically interrupted them "There seems to be a discrepancy here, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel instantly turned to the computer. "Where... Oh that's interesting." He frowns at the display.

"What's interesting?" Jack was looking over Daniel's shoulder trying to see what was causing the trouble.

"Well it seems that Shay numbered her entries after about the third or fourth one by titling them "The sixth planet... The nineteenth planet... and so on. She later added a subtitle when she learned the actual name of the planet." Daniel explains while still looking at the computer.

"Kind of like we do?" Jack interrupted.

"Yes but that is not the unusual part. Here it skips from the tenth planet to the twelfth and again here it skips from the twenty-second to the twenty-fifth. Also, there are very few personal entries. There are some, but not very many." He deepens his frown at the realization.

"Not everyone loves to talk like you do. I wouldn't have written very much." Jack admits.

"You would have written 'Lots of trees' that's no comparison. But Shay does like to talk and she is very wordy when she writes." Daniel points out.

"Might she not have kept a separate private journal that she did not feel like sharing?" Teal'c asked.

"I suppose it is very possible, but it doesn't explain the missing entries." Daniel looked confused by this turn of events.

"She got bored with doing the numbers in order maybe?" Jack offers.

"Or she didn't want us to know what was in those reports." Daniel stated.

Shay was even more miserable when she returned to the base. Sam was being just fabulous. She had known exactly what Shay would love to do. They had gone window shopping at the local mall and then they went to see a movie. They had eaten pizza and ice cream for dinner. All of these had been suggested by Sam. On the way back to the base, Shay asked how Sam had known just what she really wanted to do most.

"I just thought what I would miss if I had to be off the planet for three years and suggested some of the things on that list. I can't imagine what you must have gone through." The sudden sympathy in Sam's voice startled Shay.

"It wasn't all bad you know." Shay tried to lighten the mood. "I've been to some really fabulous places. I got to visit a planet where the sky was always changing colors, like it was sunset all the time and I saw one where everyone lived in tree-houses. I got to ride on the back of a bird and I even saw a star system up close once." Shay said matter of factly.

"How?" Sam was incredulous.

"I meet people that had starships and was allowed to explore space with them." Shay smiled at Sam's reaction.

"I would have loved to have done that." Carter stated.

"That was a really great planet. The locals hide from their enemies a lot, but other than that it was a fun trip." Shay added.

Sam was smiling slightly now and Shay grinned at her success. She had already lied to her new friend about not knowing her Boss and didn't want her to be tied up with pity as well. Even if it means her death Shay had to protect her employer and her trip to the Nox Homeworld had been exploration without needing to say anything more than being a peaceful explorer from Earth. The trust SG-1 had gained made the locals want to help her and they allowed her to explore their space for free.


	5. The Mission Begins!

"Hello, my name is Shay Morgan and my father lead the first Torchwood Mission to the Planet Abydos.

I thought that I had at last found the help to defeat both the Ori and the Daleks once in for all, but every time the Planet Earth's Stargate Command was overwhelmed repeatly because of my mistakes!

I can't take the blood of so many Daniel Jacksons or Samantha Carters dying to protect me in vain again!

Why can't my dimension perish without dooming everyone else's homes when the Daleks start building their own Quantum Mirrors to hunt us all down?

I thought that I had escaped my fate, but the horror had just began!" Shay Morgan recorded herself with the Dead Doctor Jackson's Video Camera before she used her Vortex Manipulator to return to P3R-233 to search all over again.

Using the Asgard Communicators combined with the Torchwood Transmitter worked great, but the hard part was getting the Asgard High Council to agree to hiding her Torchwood Technology before she checked out how advanced SG-1 had become in the new reality.

Armed with only her Vortex Manipulator, the Goa'uld Zat'Ni'Katel Pistol, the Automatic Stargate Dialing Device that the Asgard gave her and the Laptop Computer her new Goa'uld Employer gave her before sending her into the Quantum Mirror to find help defeating the Ori Invaders in the first place!

After inquiring on the destruction of the Tollan from the Asgard, Shay Morgan vanished into history checking the status of every planet inside the Stargate Network until one day she found SG-1.

"Someone mark it on the calendar, Daniel found writing that he didn't become instantly enthralled over." Jack O'Neill mocked him but continued with "What does it say?" as an afterthought.

"It says for everyone to watch your step." Shay Morgan stated and her mission began all over again.


	6. Debriefing!

The next morning the team arrived early so they could compare notes before Shay was up and about. Jack was sitting in one corner of the conference room drinking coffee from a travel mug. Daniel was puzzling over a copy of Shay's records and Teal'c was waiting quietly at the table. Sam was the first to speak from her place at the front of the room.

"So what did you learn?" Sam asked the team curiously.

"Not much. At least, not much of any real value." Daniel said dropping his papers to the table in frustration. "I know Shay has visited at least one hundred and seven planets, but I don't know anything specific about her Boss. There is probably more information in those missing files but..." Daniel trailed off helplessly.

"Can someone tell me why exactly we are bothering with this?" The Colonel asked.

"We are trying to find out if this Boss of Shay's can help us fight off the Goa'uld." Daniel said tolerantly.

"Well, why don't we just ask her?" Jack asked them.

"She doesn't know anything about her Boss." Daniel answers while still not understanding the problem himself.

"Then why are we doing this?" Jack asked again.

"We are hoping that Shay knows something she doesn't know that she knows." Sam answered just as tolerantly as Daniel had.

"My question is, if she doesn't know she knows whatever we are looking for, why hide some of her files from us?" Daniel asked rhetorically.

"Perhaps Shay Morgan has more than one secret." Teal'c said.

An hour later Sam and Daniel were in the mess hall watching Shay eat breakfast. "I looked over those files you gave me yesterday." Daniel said. Shay looked up from her cereal and swallowed.

"Yeah? What did you think?" Shay questions.

"I thought they were very interesting. I was wondering about the ones that you left out when you copied them." Daniel answers back.

"What about them?" Shay asked innocently.

"Well, why did you leave them out?" Daniel wonders.

"I didn't want you to see them." Shay answered between mouthfuls. Daniel sputtered slightly at that answer.

"What was in them that you didn't want us to know? Generally speaking, of course." Sam tried asking the questions for a while since Daniel seemed to be at a loss.

"Stuff." Shay had finished her cereal and was working on a muffin.

"What was this 'stuff' about?" Sam tried again.

"Other planets." Shay stated.

"Why would you want to keep information from us if it was just about other planets?" Sam wasn't going to give up easily.

"Because it might be bad for you to know about those planets!" Sam was slightly startled that Shay seemed to be giving up so easily. "If you knew about them you might know why I know about you and I don't know if that would hurt you all or not. I like you, I wouldn't want to take that chance." Shay had said more than she intended to, but it felt good to finally tell the truth, even if it was only part of the truth. She looked at her two friends, her eyes pleading with them to leave it alone for now. Sam and Daniel caught the look and were too startled at it and her frank admissions to speak. The pause was short, but it gave Shay the chance to turn the conversation in the direction she wanted it to go. "So what did you thing of my seventy-third planet?" Shay asked Daniel.

"The one where you met the Nomads?" Daniel asked remembering it.

"Yeah, that's the one. How did you like it?" She asked.

"Well I think I would have been bored silly there since you only got to travel around the desert with the four caravans and no artifacts to study for days on end. Sand everywhere you look and the water is treated like gold!" Daniel responds.

"At the very best you could explore a new world of trade with the locals! The towns maybe far away, but they have great shops that can bring remarkable selections to be sold at good prices." Sam saw that they would be in this conversation for a while and that she wasn't likely to get anything more from Shay. Sam decided to go to her workshop. She had an idea she wanted to put on paper.

"What remarkable selections do they sell?" Daniel asked becoming interested. "From the report you only bought food in the towns there." He stated puzzled.

"I try to eat local food as often as possible, but I can't always trust the local cuisine to be gentle on the Human stomach. Did I already tell you this before? Anyway I didn't need to buy anything else since the Boss provides it when I ask!" Shay explains.

"So here's the plan," Sam had the entire team in an empty lab and was explaining her idea. "First, Shay will get out her laptop and ask her Boss for something. Then we watch and record how the object arrives. That should tell us something about the level of technology he is using. Once we know that we will have a better idea what we are dealing with and we may even be able to duplicate the technology or trace it back to Shay's Boss." Sam had a variety of sensors and cameras all around the room.

"Most of this equipment was developed for use with the Stargate. It should give us a lot of information to work with." Carter stated.

"So why are we here?" Jack asked frowning.

"In case I need help if something goes wrong or if this **'Boss'** guy gets angry. Any other questions?" Carter explains.

"What should I ask for?" Shay asked while opening her computer.

"Something of a specific weight and mass that we can measure later. If it could be all one type of material that would help." Sam answers back.

"How about a two pound block of Iron?" Shay asked.

"That would be fabulous. Why Iron?" Sam said back.

"Iron was the currency of choice on the planet I found you all on." Shay was already typing her request into her journal. "What now?" Shay asked closing the laptop. Nearly a hour later...

"Carter, I think you forgot to take something into consideration when you started this little experiment." Jack said from the floor where he had been staring at the ceiling for the last forty minutes.

"What would that be, Sir?" Sam looked up from behind her instruments.

"How boring this would be to the rest of us!" After this statement, Sam finally registered the other occupants of the room. Jack was still on his back staring at the ceiling. Daniel had leaned against a wall and apparently had fallen asleep while Shay had her laptop out again and was attempting to teach Teal'c computer solitaire.

"I told you it sometimes took as much as a hour to get stuff." Shay stated and looked up at Sam who gave them all a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, Sir." Jack and Shay both got up at the same time.

"Just remember to bring a deck of cards or something next time... Whoa! Look out there!" While Jack was talking Shay had begun to walk across the room and just as she had passed in front of Jack, a large block of metal appeared out of nowhere directly in front of her and about six feet up in the air. Unfortunately that space was also directly in front of the Colonel. Shay jumped back just in time to avoid getting her feet smashed. Jack felt the air whoosh past his face as the block barely missed his nose.

"Thank you so much!" Shay said to the empty air just above her head. Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Sorry about that Jack, I usually make sure no one stands in front of me." Shay explains.

"Hey that's all right, I was getting bored anyway. Please tell me you got that, Carter." Jack speaks.

"Yes Sir." Sam went to her monitor to see what the sensors had recorded. "Wow, that's interesting!" Sam proclaims to herself.

"What do you see?" Shay asked, going to Sam's side to see what the monitor showed. "Ah, yes, lots of numbers and some squiggly lines. Very good. What does it mean?" Shay remarks.

"I'm not sure." Carter was scrolling the monitor screen and smiling faintly. "I've seen this type of information before though." She admits looking confused.

"Where?" Everyone asked together.

"It looks like a cross between the readings I took off the Stargate and something else... I'm not quite sure what though." She told them.

"Are you telling me that this Boss person of Shay's is using a Stargate?" Jack asked in bewildered shock.

"Well not a Stargate exactly. Obviously you can't make wormholes open using a Stargate without actually having a Stargate to open them in. But a wormhole is definitely being used. There is also something vaguely familiar about the rest of it too. I just can't place it." Sam explains.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you there," Shay told Sam. "I don't know about wormholes or anything. That's your job, you're the rocket scientist." Sam had already become engrossed in the computer analysis. She was trying to compare it to anything else in her Computer Databases.

"Keep me informed when you find anything, Carter." Jack told her "I'm going to get some lunch. Do you want me to bring you anything?" There was no response. "Carter?" Jack stepped closer and said very close to her ear. "Carter!" He yelled.

"Sir!" Sam jumped and looked around. "I'm going to get some lunch, do you want anything?" He asked.

"No, thank you. I'll keep you informed, you go ahead." Jack smiled and turned away.

"Anyone else up for some lunch?" Daniel stood and held out a hand to help Shay up. "I'm in, are you coming Shay?" Daniel asked.

"Sounds great!" Sam found them all leaving the mess hall over an hour later. She had a pencil behind her ear and she was slightly out of breath. "I'm glad I caught you, I figured it out!" She announced.

"Figured out what Sam?" Daniel asked while Jack steadied her with one hand.

"Where I saw those readings before. They're the same ones I got off the Quantum Mirror!" Sam stated very happy with herself.

"The Quantum Mirror? The alternate universe thing?" Jack's expression was puzzled.

"That makes sense." Shay said thoughtfully, managing to surprise everyone.

"How do you know about the..." Jack started to ask and was cut off by Shay. "It's part of that thing I can't tell you. But I do know about the Quantum Mirror and I know about Sam's double coming out of it and all of that." Shay stated.

"That's classified, you know that right?" Jack said raising one eyebrow slightly. "Yes, I know that." Jack shrugged. "Okay, now what?" Jack asked.

"Sir, we should probably tell General Hammond what we know." Carter said "He asked to be kept informed."

"Well let's go then." Their meeting with the General was uneventful and SG-1 left with instructions to keep researching and to report to him when they learned something.

"You all need some R&R time anyway and since none of you seem capable of a vacation, a little desk work should be the next best thing. Oh and Major Carter..." General Hammond called as they turned to leave.

"Yes, Sir?" Sam asked.

"You are under orders to leave your lab by 2100 hours every day until further notice, understood?" General Hammond continued.

"Yes, Sir." Sam replied slightly disappointed. As they left, General Hammond allowed a satisfied smile to cross his face. On their way out of the General's office the group started to make plans for the rest of their day.

"If you're willing, I'd like you to help me with an experiment this afternoon, Shay?" Carter asked hopefully. "Okay."

Jack saw his opportunity to get Sam away from work and was careful not to let his excitement show on his face. "And this evening you all can come to my house for dinner. I have this grill I have been wanting to use for a while now..." Jack trailed off, looking at everyone expectantly.

Daniel and Teal'c looked at each other, but Sam spoke first. "I don't know, I have a lot of work to do."

Jack didn't let his disappointment show but Daniel understood Jack perfectly and wasn't going to let him give up that easily. "Remember what General Hammond said? We're supposed to take it easy."

Shay, of course, knew what was going on and wasn't about to make Daniel do all the work. "I would really like to have a barbecue tonight too Sam, and they aren't much fun unless you have enough people there." Sam was not easily persuaded but was finally convinced when Teal'c spoke up.

"I too would enjoy a barbecue, Major Carter. I have never been to one before." Sam finally caved. "All right I'll come. But only if I can bring the potato salad." Everyone nods in agreement with her.


	7. Team Barbecue!

Sam and Shay went to the lab to work on Sam's experiment. Shay's primary contribution was to ask her employer for stuff while Sam watched. Meanwhile, Jack and Daniel decided to teach Teal'c the finer points of cooking for a barbecue. The guys stopped at the store on their way to Jack's house. They bought enough food to feed at least fifty people including chicken, steaks, burgers, brats, chips, dip, four different kinds of salad (but not potato) and a very large package of paper towels. They spent the rest of the afternoon setting up Jack's deck for a picnic and talking about everything but work.

Back at the SGC...

"The guys were really excited about this barbecue, weren't they Sam?" Shay was sitting backward in an office chair, twirling back and forth while watching Sam.

Sam was alternating between typing at her computer and fiddling with a device she was trying to build to send a signal through the wormhole this person used to keep it open longer. "I guess they were." Sam didn't even look up.

"I'm really looking forward to it too. I haven't been to a real barbecue in at least two years. When was the last time you went to one?" Shay replied.

"What... Oh about six months. My last barbecue was a family get together last fall." Sam finally paused and looked at Shay. "It was great. Everyone was there and we just talked and laughed. I was disappointed though." She admits.

"Why was that?" Shay inquired.

"There wasn't any kind of dessert. No one thought to bring any." Sam suddenly got an idea and smiled mischievously at Shay who just grinned.

Sam and Shay left in a hurry so they could shop and still have time to get ready for the picnic.

When the girls arrived at Jack's house, they saw that Daniel was waiting out front to meet them.

"You're late! We were beginning to think that you were not going to show." Jackson stated.

"It took longer to get our stuff together than we thought it would." Sam said in her own defense. "Here, help me with these." Sam handed him two enormous cake boxes, which he obediently carried into the house. Shay, who was only carrying a large bowl, hurried ahead to get the door.

They walked through the house and out the backdoor onto the deck. When Sam stepped out she almost dropped her stack of bowls. The deck had been decorated with strings of garden lanterns and oil lamps. Even though it wasn't quite dark yet, the lamps glowed brightly, illuminating not only the deck, but the yard nearby. The picnic table had been covered with a red checkered tablecloth. The grill was also going and Sam stared at the amount of food Jack was cooking. "I guess I'm not the only one who overdid it." Sam said as Jack took her bowls from her.

"What's in the boxes?" He asked.

"A cake and some pastries and Shay has the Potato Salad. These are pudding and a Watergate salad." Sam answers him.

"Maybe we should have invited more people." Daniel said from the kitchen where he was gathering up the side dishes they had made.

"Either that or we should have made less food." Shay replied smiling. "Here let me get that." She took the tray he was trying to balance on one hand and placed it firmly on top of her head. She then picked up a bowl with each hand and headed for the deck.

Her fooling around earned her a few more stares from Jack and Sam who were tending the grill. "Just another silly skill that I picked up, don't mind me." Shay remarks.

Once the food was ready, everyone sat down. It only took about six seconds for Jack and Daniel to start comparing their favorite barbecue sauces. Sam rolled her eyes and tried to turn the conversation to something else, but she got sucked into the discussion (which was rapidly turning into an argument) when she tasted the chicken and complimented Jack.

Shay finally got a pause in the conversation when she asked "So what do we have to drink?"

Jack looked at Daniel and Daniel looked at Teal'c who just looked puzzled. "Oops!" Was the unanimous look seen on all three faces.

"You did bring something to drink, right?" Sam asked while suppressing a grin. The girls both looked at each other enjoying the expressions on their friend's faces. Without saying a word, Jack got up and walked into the house. They could hear the front door shut and then his truck starting. About fifteen minutes later he returned with three kinds of soda including the Diet drink that he knew Sam liked.

The rest of the evening went off without a hitch and everyone enjoyed the party. They packaged up the extra food and everyone took some home with the exception of Teal'c who declined on the account of not having a refrigerator.

"You know, your welcome to stay with me while you're here." Sam told Shay who was commenting to Teal'c on the accommodations, or lack there of, available on the base.

"That would be really nice." Shay replied, "But only if it's no trouble. I definitely don't want to intrude. Heaven knows I slept worse places than a military base." Shay admits next.

"It's definitely not an intrusion. I relax better when you're around." Sam stated trying to get the girl better living arrangements.

"Okay, lets swing by the base and I'll pick up my stuff." Shay responds.

Jack walked them to Sam's car. "I had a really great time." Sam told him. "We should do this more often, you know, getting together and talking and, well, stuff."

"Yeah, that would be nice." O'Neill agreed.

"Well, I guess I should go" Carter told them.

"Yeah." Jack O'Neill said.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Sam responds.

"Yeah, well, Bye Carter." Jack says.

"Goodbye, Sir." Sam got in the car and Jack watched until she turned the corner.

"What are you smiling at?" Sam asked Shay when she finally pulled out of the very pleasant thoughts she had been basking in since she got in the car.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing." Shay remarks with a grin.

"I thought you knew everything about us?" Sam challenged her.

"I do, I just wondered what your answer would be." Sam didn't dignify that with a response and turned the radio on instead.

When they arrived at Sam's house Shay set herself up in the spare bedroom and slept more soundly than she had in months.

The days that followed fell into a sort of random pattern. The barbecue seemed to have been the kick that the team needed to start relaxing. Daniel was still examining artifacts and translating, but mostly stuff that had nothing to do with the Stargate. Sam, likewise, was spending her days in the lab but she tended to leave by mid-afternoon. Jack was alternating between watching ball games and going fishing and Teal'c had headed back to visit his family. Meanwhile General Hammond was looking very pleased with himself. Not only was everything running smoothly, but he had actually managed to get SG-1 to take a vacation. He should have known it couldn't last for very long.

Sam and Shay were in the control room the next day, when SG-9 reported in that they had discovered the area that SG-1 found Miss Morgan in was a gold mine and the locals claim ownership of it. Hopeful to avoid a diplomatic disgrace, both SG-9 and SG-11 returned to Earth. Trying to encourage SG-1 into more exploration Shay provides them with a gate address. The probe shows it to be a desert planet.

"You had this address the whole time and show it to us only now!" Daniel exclaims looking from Shay to Sam.

"Think of it as a thank you for the barbecue and I'll even show you around for free!" Shay smiles at him. "Besides you already read my report on this planet in the first place." Shay tells him offhand.

"I've read all the reports you copied me, but I have no clue which planets have Stargates on them or how to tell them apart!" Daniel states his frantic confusion.

"That is a surprise you will learn in time as we go along together." Shay explains.

"What?" Daniel answers followed by Sam asking "The planets you visited have Stargates on them?"

"Yes and we can go there now if anyone wants to go with me! Hello, it has become boring here, lets go explore the planet! Now would be nice!" The girl was becoming eager to do something and giving SG-1 the tour of the planet was better than nothing.

Sam and Daniel stared at the spectacle Shay was making of herself over going to the planet while General Hammond was thinking "No wonder why anyone wanted her to explore for them. She is good at it and now accustom to it also!"


	8. Travel Plans!

The days that followed fell into a sort of random pattern. The barbecue seemed to have been the kick that the team needed to start relaxing. Daniel was still examining artifacts and translating, but mostly stuff that had nothing to do with the Stargate. Sam, likewise, was spending her days in the lab, but she tended to leave by mid-afternoon. Jack was alternating between watching ball games and going fishing and Teal'c had headed back to visit his family. Meanwhile General Hammond was looking very pleased with himself. Not only was everything running smoothly, but he had actually managed to get SG-1 to take a vacation. He should have known it couldn't last for very long.

Sam and Shay were in the control room the next day, when SG-9 reported in that they had discovered the area that SG-1 found Miss Morgan in was a gold mine and the locals claim ownership of it. Hopeful to avoid a diplomatic disgrace, both SG-9 and SG-11 returned to Earth. Trying to encourage SG-1 into more exploration, Shay had provided them with a gate address. The probe shows it to be a desert planet.

"You had this address the whole time and only show it to us now!" Daniel exclaims looking from Shay to Sam.

"Think of it as a thank you for the barbecue and I'll even show you around for free!" Shay smiles at him. "Besides you already read my report on this planet in the first place!" Shay remarks offhand.

"I've read all the reports you copied me, but I have no clue which planets have Stargates on them or how to tell them apart!" Daniel states his frantic confusion.

"That is a surprise you will learn in time as we go along together." Shay explains.

"What?" Daniel answers followed by Sam asking "The planets you visited have Stargates on them?"

"Yes and we can go there now if anyone wants to go with me! Hello, it has become boring here, lets go explore the planet! Now would be nice!" The girl was becoming eager to do something and giving SG-1 the tour of a new planet was as good as anything else.

Sam and Daniel stared at the spectacle Shay was making of herself over going to the planet while General Hammond was thinking to himself. "No wonder why anyone wanted her to explore for them. She is good at it and now accustom to it also!" After exhaution had taken place she passed out and found herself under the watchful eye of Janet Fraiser. Teal'c returns to Earth the next day from meeting his family. The U.A.V. shows a tavern about two days of travel outside the desert. SG-3 goes on recon of the planet while Shay is still in bed.

After SG-3 talked to the locals they begin asking about Shay and learn that she has really been there. The caravans come to trade with the towns near the tavern and SG-3 decides to explore the nearest town with them. They find food and weapon stores all around the town. The Blacksmith even asks when Shay is coming back. When SG-3 reports to the SGC, SG-1 decides to join them. Miss Morgan walks into the tavern and they throw a welcome back party for her. Jack wonders why they never get this when they return home as Sam and Daniel sigh together. Teal'c watches the party with O'Neill as Shay dances with a local teenager. The boy and Shay both looked to be having a good time.

After the party at the tavern they headed into town where Shay gave them the promised tour. The townspeople are all overjoyed to see her and SG-1 has a easy time making new friendships among the people. The news of Morgan's return brings Shay's many old friends out to see her. It looked like the whole planet was happy to see her and SG-1 was clueless why. The still clueless SG-1 learns that they have lost sight of Shay in the confusion and start looking for her. They find her talking to the Blacksmith about old times and return to Earth the next day.

After a little more than a week later, Sam made a huge breakthrough. She called the rest of SG-1 and General Hammond into her lab to explain what she needed. Shay was once again sitting backward in Sam's computer chair while the General sat at a table while Daniel and Jack leaned. Sam stood at a large marker board that was covered with equations.

"What do you have for us, Major?" General Hammond asked.

Sam smiled and ran her hand through her hair. "Well Sir, I've been working on the technology that this device utilizes and I think I know how it works. You see the mechanics of the Quantum Mirror allow us to bend reality..."

"In English, Carter?" Jack interrupted, eliciting another smile from his second in command.

"Yes, Sir. Basically, the portals, for lack of a better word, actually are a cross between the effect created by the Quantum Mirror and the wormholes created by the Stargate. I can duplicate the portal, but I haven't been able to design a way to make it appear in a particular place."

"Something must allow them to do it!" Daniel pointed out and everyone stared at him.

"Anyway, why can't we use whatever they use to find Shay with?" Daniel finally finished.

"I have searched Shay and her belongings and I can't find anything in particular to track her with." Carter admits to everyone.

"So what do you propose, Major?" Hammond asked.

"I can't created my own portal without an end point. I can, however, trace the signal when a portal appears here. If I trace the signal when Shay receives a shipment I should be able to connect to the portal on the other end and theoretically, send something or someone through." Sam explains.

"Like your M.A.L.P. or SG-1 itself?" Shay asked.

"Exactly, and once I've established one portal I should be able to connect any time I want without having to trace the signal every time." Sam agreed.

"Well what are we waiting for? I hate to admit it, but I'm actually starting to get bored with all this vacation time. What do you say, General?" Jack began putting his great leadership skills to use.

"I don't see any reason not to. We'll send the M.A.L.P. through at 08:00 tomorrow morning. Rest up team, I'll see you in the morning." Hammond tells them.

At 07:30 SG-1 and Shay met in a briefing room with General Hammond. The team was in full gear in anticipation of a successful M.A.L.P. run. Shay was again wearing her khaki and boots and carrying her bag with her everywhere. The team was watching on the monitors as the M.A.L.P. went through the portal. Sam had trained some of the staff to run her equipment in an attempt to take a more hands off approach when she wasn't needed. She was actually doing really well, only flinching occasionally.

The portal was established at exactly 08:00 and the team waited anxiously for the telemetry to come back. What they saw was an empty lab. The air was breathable and there didn't seem to be anyone there. They didn't have much maneuverability since the lab was full of equipment, but they could see enough and the General decided he knew sufficient information to send SG-1 through. Sam was practically drooling to get her hands on that equipment and Shay was nervous so Jack tried to lighten the mood by whistling. His failure to lighten the mood did get the group moving as the group stepped up to the shimmering white space and taking a deep breath, they stepped through.


	9. Wrong reality part 1

At 07:30 SG-1 and Shay met in a briefing room with General Hammond. The team was in full gear in anticipation of a successful M.A.L.P. run. Shay was again wearing her khaki and boots and carrying her bag with her everywhere. The team was watching on the monitors as the M.A.L.P. went through the portal. Sam had trained some of the staff to run her equipment in an attempt to take a more hands off approach when she wasn't needed. She was actually doing really well, only flinching occasionally.

The portal was established at exactly 08:00 and the team waited anxiously for the telemetry to come back. What they saw was an empty lab. The air was breathable and there didn't seem to be anyone there. They didn't have much maneuverability since the lab was full of equipment, but they could see enough for the General to decide to send SG-1 through. Sam was practically drooling to get her hands on that equipment and Shay was nervous so Jack tried to lighten the mood by whistling. His failure to lighten the mood did get the group moving as the group stepped up to the shimmering white space and taking a deep breath, they stepped through.

The first thing that SG-1 noticed as they fell into the lab was that the M.A.L.P. probe was missing from the room. The next thing was it wasn't the same room that had been displayed at all because it was Sam's research lab instead.

"Carter?" O'Neill asked looking around puzzled.

"I don't know, Sir." She admits looking just as confused.

"Someone is coming." Teal'c stated.

"Hey Sam, I wanted to know if you had any plans for lunch today and what the..." Daniel Jackson paused talking as he saw himself standing with the rest of his team.

"Daniel, where did you walk off to and... please tell me I'm seeing things." Samantha Carter walked into the room behind Daniel and saw SG-1 watching them both in shock.

"The Quantum Mirror is still at Area 51?" Daniel asked his Carter as Sam nods back at him.

"I think I can explain this." Shay stated as both Daniel and Samantha noticed she was there. Both sighed in annoyance before turning back to themselves as Shay smiled wildly at everyone.


	10. Wrong reality part 2

SG-1 and Shay Morgan meet in a briefing room with General Hammond and another SG-1 all looking at themselves across the room.

"Miss Morgan, I must admit that I'm surprised to see you after you vanished from my base two years ago." General Hammond stated looking suspiciously at the other SG-1 with her.

"General, perhaps someone can tell us what is going on!" O'Neill said sounding just as frustrated as everyone else appeared to be.

"Two years ago, Our SG-1 found Shay Morgan wandering around the Alpha Site claiming to be from Earth." Hammond explained.

"I had all my equipment ready to find out what Shay's employer was using when Shay vanished along with all her stuff from the SGC. " Sam Carter explains to her other self.

"I already did my analysis of what Shay's employer is using and tried to duplicate it myself." The other Carter stated looking smug at her accomplishment while Sam looked jealously at herself. Both SG-1 teams watched their Carters go into a technological debate with themselves as Shay just smiled to herself knowingly.

The Daniel Jacksons were comparing the files that Shay downloaded to General Hammond with the ones she did last time and discover she visited places more than once, but still found nothing about her employer in the reports.

The Jack O'Neills were just going to get some food to eat when Cassandra Frasier and Charlie O'Neill almost ran them down in front of Doctor Frasier who gave them a talk about running in the halls before sending them on their way again.


	11. Jack O'Neill faces himself!

The Jack O'Neills were just going to get some food to eat when Cassandra Frasier and Charlie O'Neill almost ran them down in front of Doctor Janet Frasier who gave them a talk about running in the halls before sending them on their way again.

"Charlie is still alive?" Jack O'Neill asked himself while making his face an unreadable mask.

"He almost killed himself with my own gun and I had to deal with a custody hearing afterwards because of it. Sarah and I decided to stay together after many arguments about what happened lead us down a long road of recovery." Jack O'Neill explains matter of factly with the same unreadable mask.

"Charlie is dead in my reality." Jack responds to the unasked question on his double's face.

"Is Kawalsky helping you through it?" Jack asked offhand.

"Kawalsky is also dead in my reality." Jack admits to his twin's shocked face.

"He didn't get killed when the Goa'uld hit our research base after we killed Ra." Jack stated confused.

"What research base?" O'Neill asked puzzled.

"We turned Abydos into a research base after killing Ra and Apophis ambushed it along with the Earth." Jack stated suspiciously as he stared into his own eyes!

"We thought that the Stargate only went to Abydos, so General Hammond was about to send a bomb there until my team talked him out of it in favor of a reconnaissance mission!" Jack defends himself.

"I had no idea! Accidenttal bombardment of another planet is something that Stargate Command has never had to even consider!" O'Neill realized.

"I sometimes think about how much blood would have been on our hands if General Hammond hadn't listened to us and I can't walk away from SG-1 because of it!" Jack O'Neill admits to himself.

"It is never a good thing when civilians get caught in the crossfire of any war!" Jack O'Neill agreed with himself as they both became lost in shared memories of past missions to Iraq, Russia and Libya.

Sighing together from remembering shared memories, they returned to their quest for something to eat before something else happened.


	12. Old Friends return!

The Jack O'Neills were in the middle of eating when two Samantha Carters ran into the room holding identical folders and talking technical stuff in unison.

"Carter!?!" Both O'Neills yell together. Having two sets of Jack O'Neills and Samantha Carters having a conversation in perfect unison with each other, had the whole commissary watching in wonder.

"It looks like someone redirected the wormhole from the research lab to this reality and since Shay went to play with Cassandra at the park, her Laptop computer is no longer on the base." The Carters explained tiredly together.

"How about eating with us while you two think up the solution?" The O'Neills asked and the Carters frown.

"We don't need to relax, Sirs!" Both Sams inform them crankily.

"Whatever you say." The O'Neills respond defensively.

The Carters frown and storm out of the room together as the O'Neills sigh in defeat.

Janet Frasier was watching Shay Morgan and Charlie O'Neill play hide and seek with her daughter. She was worried that the NID would try to kidnap Shay the moment they found out that she was back.


	13. Ashrak problems, part 1

The Ashrak had been waiting for Shay to show herself for over two years. She was tired of following her target across other realities and coming back with nothing repeatly.

Yula's new host was Samantha O'Neill and the moment she saw two twins of herself talking to bored Jack O'Neill doubles she knew that either Shay Morgan or the Quantum Mirror was at this Stargate Command today. Her Quantum Singularity Drive would allow her Al'kesh to escape long before Entropic Cascade Failure happened to her, but if Shay was here, then Yula would find out and capture her quickly.

It hadn't taken Yula long to learn that Shay Morgan was with Janet Fraiser from one of the passing airmen and check the Infirmary without any luck, so she searched Cheyenne Mountain for information while trying to avoid running into herselves at the same time.

Yula had left the base from Sam's lab and was working the controls of the Asgard Transporter to search for Shay's Brain Wave Patterns in frustration.

"Why did Shay have to be somewhere besides Stargate Command, when it was easier to beam her up there and escape into another universe before anyone else noticed?" Yula asked herself in annoyance.

The moment she found Shay she sent her Jaffa Warriors after her and armed herself for battle in her old SG-1 uniform before the Jaffa chased the kids towards her.

Yula's plan was to trick the kids into the cargo hold and Cassandra's warning that she was a Goa'uld ruined it, so she used her Zat gun to stop them as they scattered.

She hit Charlie O'Neill with a stray shot and carried him into the cargo hold before going after the other two.


	14. Ashrak problems, part 2

The Ashrak had been searching for Cassandra and Shay for hours and had only found Janet Fraiser firing at the Jaffa with a handgun from behind some trees. Yula fired her Zat gun at the clueless Fraiser from behind and then orders her Jaffa to carry her back to the ship for her.

Realizing that local Police would be attracted to the noise from all the fighting, Yula ordered all her troops to return to the Al'kesh for their escape. Maybe Yula can trade her two captives for Shay Morgan herself if she was very lucky.

Bored with the useless searching anyway, Yula uncloaks her ship and fired at the shocked cops pulling into the Parking Lot before entering orbit of Earth to search for Shay's Brain Waves again.

Locating Shay was easy, but getting her to stop moving long enough to beam her up was the problem.

The teenagers were hidden inside of crowded areas quickly and Yula didn't need to deal with scared bystanders being beamed up along with the two girls when it was better to wait until they were alone.


	15. Ashrak problems, part 3

The Jack O'Neills were talking about their different histories when one of them saw a picture of Charles Kawalsky and Samantha Carter kissing each other on the table.

"I take it that Kawalsky and Carter are not dating in your reality." O'Neill remarks helplessly to his other self.

Cassandra and Shay had been running for hours while avoiding remote areas where that Goa'uld can beam them up without anyone noticing.

"This is Captain Ma'chello of the Asgard Empire to the Goa'uld vessel." The Ashrak cursed as she heard the transmission and tried to escape into lightspeed before the Asgard showed up.

The Asgard ships were not far behind as the Ashrak frantically searched for the closest planet in the Stargate Network to hide her vessel on.

Her panic only increased at the discovery that the cloaking devices many Goa'uld had worked so hard to develop were obviously useless against the Asgard sensors and her Jaffa crew figured out they are all doomed!

"Has anyone found a place to hide yet?" Yula demands as the Jaffa worked the sensors.

"Asteroid Belts." One of the Jaffa pointed to.

"Take us into the system and then head into the Asteroid Belts." Yula orders.

Three Asgard cruisers enter the solar system after them and begin their search.


	16. Ashrak problems, part 4

"Faithful servant of the Ori, we have been waiting for the return of Shay Morgan and the misguided who took her from us." The Prior stated as Yula watched the Ori cruiser fight the Asgard ships by itself and win. The Ashrak had told the Ori that she found their missing person and they came to help her.

"Temporal shift completed. Open visual link." A voice stated and the Prior looked up to see who was talking.

"Who are you?" The Prior demands to know.

"Greetings from the Cybermen Construction Commission. You will not fear us, because we will remove fear, class and creed to make you identical." The thing started saying in monotone.

"You allowed the Asgard fleet to escape." The Prior noticed.

"This is obvious, but consider allowing your followers to become Cybermen to support the upgrading of the whole universe." The Cyberleader tried a new plan.

"You propose that we surrender to you?" The Prior asked confusedly.

"This is correct." The Cybermen crew said in unison.

"You underestimate the power of the Ori!" The Prior yelled in rage.

"Hostile elements will be deleted." The Cyberleader warned him.

"The Ori will defeat you and everything else that stands in our way!" The Prior told them as Yula's vessel enters the Ori warship and the Cybermen open fire on them.

The Ori of two realities will be united to save everyone from the unseen dangers of existence and be worshiped as gods in return.


	17. Eye of the Storm!

Eye of the Storm: Devoted to the Author LostFairy!

Eta and Deb had landed in the year 1969 at the Manhattan Museum of Art when the Jackson family was almost killed during their visit. Deb was going into labor because of the excitement and Melburn Jackson was trying to help her as his wife called for the Ambulance! Eta and Claire Jackson were watching for the Ambulance when the screaming pulled them back to the problem at hand.

"She's gone into shock during childbirth and I don't know what to do!" Melburn explains in a panic while looking for help from the others. Eta pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and scans his wife with no clue what is normal for Humans in the first place. One Heart? Twin Infants calling out to his mind and his beloved Deb now unconscious! 70 percent lower skin regeneration rate than Time Lords had with a foreign biochemistry than anything on Gallifrey? Eta was bewildered at the information he got, but he wouldn't give up on Deb as he tried to stabilize her and even resorts to "mouth to mouth" as the Ambulance shows up! Being on Earth with other Humans that knew Deb's biochemistry was the only reason she had survived and Eta was upset he didn't realize it sooner! If they had gone to Gallifrey's Medical Department instead of more explorations on Earth, his spouse would have paid for his mistake and he would be caring for the twins alone! "How could he have been so blind?" Eta asked himself with Deb in the Hospital! He sighed knowing it might have been a lot worse! He frowned when Eta realized something else, "Twins?!" He fell over thinking and blinking a lot while looking like a fish with his mouth open! Young Daniel Jackson was asking his parents why Eta was acting so strange which caused them to worry about their new friend more!


	18. Historical Defenders!

"It's Hero Time!" Booster Gold yelled at the two Cybermen guarding the Stargate before firing at both of them and yelling the all clear for the scared locals to escape the planet.

"Hostile elements will be deleted!" Fourteen more Cybermen announced from behind the scared stampede of people running towards the open Stargate.

"You think you can delete the Booster, but Mister Gold glares at your threats and defends the helpless regardless!" Booster Gold boasts back at them while firing energy blasts from his hands at the Cybermen.

The return fire from the Cybermen hits Booster's force field and he flew overhead laughing as the Cybermen concentrate their whole forces on stopping him.

"I told you that you can't delete the..." A huge concentration of enemy fire blasts Booster out of the sky in the middle of a sentence as he fell towards the ground.

"Booster!!! I'm going to save you!!!" Skeets yells while flying after him and the Cybermen just go after the survivors again unconcerned about his fate.

Robert aims his rocket launcher at the Cybermen and opens fire as his leader calls for help from Stargate Command by radio. Bosco takes over defending them with his machine gun as Robert reloads.

"SG-3 to Stargate Command. Need reinforcements to complete the evacuation." Colonel Makepeace reports over his radio as Skeets appears carrying a bleeding Booster in a force field towards the Stargate behind him. Bosco throws a grenade at the advancing Cybermen before using the last of his ammo in his machine gun and starts looking for another grenade to throw at them.


	19. Ashrak problems, part 5

News that Charlie O'Neill and Janet Fraiser had both been kidnapped by the Goa'uld was all over the SGC when Booster Gold showed up in the Infirmary with Skeets floating beside his bed.

Cassandra Fraiser and Shay Morgan were talking animatedly about what happened to them as the SG-1 twins listen to the whole thing.

Charles Kawalsky was standing between the two Jaffa Warriors both named Teal'c as the debriefing continued.

"Whoever was behind this had better hope that I never find them!" Charlie's father stated dangerously.

Jack O'Neill nods in agreement while sharing the same feelings himself.


	20. Ashrak problems, part 6

Booster Gold looked around the Infirmary with Skeets floating beside his bed. A hospital was the first thought Booster had about his surrounding as he frowned to himself and ran his hands through his blond hair.

"How did the evacuation go?" Booster asked Skeets worriedly.

"The evacuation went faster after your distraction pulled the enemies away from the Stargate, Sir." Skeets reports and begins scanning Booster for injuries while he is checking out his surroundings.

Satified that Booster is going to be fine, Skeets discreetly cloaks itself and scans everyone in the room from above them before returning to Booster's side to uncloak itself.

"Hey Mister Hero, That was some good work you did back there." Colonel Makepeace stated while smiling.

"My name is Booster Gold and you are?" Booster responds.

"Colonel Makepeace of SG-3's Marines." Makepeace said offering his hand to the stranger.

"Glad to meet you." Booster said shaking his hand in friendship and returning the smile.

"I'm putting in a good word for you during my debriefing and would like to thank you for saving my team back there sometime later on." Colonel Makepeace remarked before he left with Booster thinking of glory seeking marines drinking him under the table and cheering his name.

"Sir, I brought back the video playback from the M.A.L.P. to go along with my report." Colonel Makepeace said placing the tape on the table in front of everyone as he started his report.

"About two hours after SG-3 made contact with the locals, the planet was attacked and troops began marching towards us. We fought our way to the Stargate and some stranger shows up to save our necks. We bought the guy back with the other refugees and he was an amazing fighter. I never seen anything like this guy before." Colonel Makepeace started to give babbled praise until General Hammond asked what the man's name was.

"He called himself Booster Gold." Colonel Makepeace answered and both Teal'c twins reacted with surprise written all over their faces.

"Are you kidding me?" Shay Morgan demanded in excitement as everyone, but the Jaffa stared at her bewilderedly.

"Booster Gold is an interstellar celebrity despised by the System Lords themselves." Shay explains as both Teal'c twins confirm her words are the truth.


	21. Booster Gold recalls!

Booster Gold joined the Preserver Assembly after the Justice Lords were killed, they died defending Earth from the invasion forces of Darkseid and Booster Gold left to prepare himself for the battle ahead.

Booster knew that Darkseid was going to come back to conquer Earth, so he vanished into the Multiverse of alternate universes to find help and instead Booster Gold ran into the Goa'uld.

Booster escaped the Goa'uld controlling that Earth and fled across the Stargate Network while being chased by the System Lords. Skeets transported Booster Gold between many Goa'uld run realities and discovered that Darkseid had been killed by Gog in one of them.

Booster Gold was forced to help Superman kill Gog as he was caught up in the middle of the madness happening everywhere as Gog turned Darkseid's Armada into his own.

Even the Goa'uld System Lords fell before the great Gog as his forces advanced towards Earth and fought to the death.

Imperiex Prime had ambushed Gog's forces while the Justice League fought Gog himself on Earth and Booster Gold saw the final battle end badly as another Darkseid replaced the dead one before his very eyes.

"Darkseid never stopped hunting us, Sir!" Skeets confirmed that dark day as they escaped back into the alternate universes again.

Darkseid destroyed Imperiex Prime and orders a full retreat to recover the body of his other self to see what genetic advances he can learn from it before looking at the technology level left behind on Apokolips.


	22. Missing Person!

Booster Gold joined the Preserver Assembly after the Justice Lords were killed, they died defending Earth from the invasion forces of Darkseid and Booster Gold left to prepare himself for the battle ahead.

Booster knew that Darkseid was going to come back to conquer Earth, so he vanished into the Multiverse of alternate universes to find help and instead Booster Gold ran into the Goa'uld repeatly.

The Ori War with Darkseid's forces had wiped the Goa'uld out in Booster's own universe, meaning the Tok'ra had gone into hiding with the Nox Republic and the Asgard Empire were running from the Replicators.

The Justice Lords had united the Earth against both Darkseid and the Ori before they were killed in battle.

The Tau'ri were doomed unless Booster did something before General Zod and Brainiac were replaced by Darkseid himself.

Booster Gold thought this over as he walked around Stargate Command with Skeets at his side.

A large burst of light made him stop dead in his tracks as Booster saw her step out of the portal looking very worried and troubled.

"Isobel Kent?!?" Booster announced as he stared at Superman's widow in shock before asking what is wrong and why he is needed elsewhere.

"Leondra is missing and Brainiac says he can't find her on Earth! She must have gone into the past to stop Darkseid by herself!" Isobel warns him of her fears before they both vanish.


	23. Ashrak problems, part 7

General Hammond was not happy because Booster Gold was missing and the Asgard had shown up looking for him by their Stargate!

"We must insist that you tell Booster Gold that we must speak with him!" Heimdall demands.

"Mister Gold appears to be roaming around the base somewhere, but we will make sure he gets the message as soon as we find him." Carter promised as Penegal frowns with Heimdall. Both Asgard look very uneasy and the twin SG-1 teams didn't want to know why because they still had a Goa'uld kidnapper to hunt down.

Shay Morgan had gone to the Infirmary to get Booster Gold's autograph as the two Asgard came out of their Stargate and now the whole base was looking for him with no luck at all.


	24. Ashrak problems, part 8

Shay Morgan was upset that she missed getting Booster Gold's autograph and the Asgard were mad that he vanished before they can ask for his help against the Replicators while General Hammond himself, was demanding to know how Booster Gold disappeared from his base.

"Booster Gold is a time traveler with advanced technology that might be helpful to us against the Replicators." The Asgard explain.

With Booster Gold missing, Stargate Command explained about Shay Morgan's Dimensional Jumps between realities and the kiddnapping of their people by the Goa'uld.

"Commander Thor reported a Goa'uld craft in Earth orbit and the Asgard fleet was dispatched after it. However, we have not heard back from them yet." Penegal tells them in thought and uses his Asgard Communicator to contact Thor.


	25. Shay Morgan escapes her own fears!

"Commander Thor reported that the Ori are back!" Penegal learns in shock as the rest of the SGC ask him who are the Ori and he explains how much worse than the Goa'uld the Ori are. Both teams of SG-1 look worried, but Shay Morgan looks terrifed by the news because she escaped the Ori troops while on her journeys.

Shay Morgan was so afraid of the Ori coming for her that she used a device to dial the Stargate without telling anyone.

"What is going on!" General Hammond demands.

"The Stargate just turned itself on without the computers to control it. I can't turn it off!" Both Carters worked together trying to regain control of the Stargate as Shay Morgan ran into it with all her stuff.


	26. The search for Shay Morgan!

"The device that Shay Morgan used was an Auto-Dialer for Stargates." Penegal tells the rest of the SGC.

"Your saying that she had a portable DHD in her things the whole time that she was here." Daniel Jackson asked and the Asgard just nod back at them.

"We were looking for a Homing Beacon at the time and I didn't think the thing was a weapon, so I just ignored it as being unimportant while I kept looking through her stuff." Sam Carter explains to her SG-1.

"I ignored the thing too because Shay never used it during her stay at the SGC." The other Sam Carter tells them.

"Shay is just full of surprises today." Kawalsky remarks and both SG-1 teams sigh in agreement.

"Search the Dialing Computer for where Shay went and prepare to go after her." Hammond orders at once.


	27. Learning about Shay Morgan, part 1!

"What happened!" General Hammond demanded after SG-1 returned home without Shay Morgan.

"Shay Morgan ran off with her Portable DHD thing and we needed to return here to avoid Entropic Cascade Failure before going back to that reality to search for her again." Jack O'Neill reported tiredly.

"What?" General Hammond demanded blinking confusedly.

"Shay Morgan had a Portable DHD Device in her things the whole time." Major Carter explained irritatedly.

"The thing showed Star Constellations on the display screen and looked like a hand held GPS Navigation Device sold on Earth, none of us had a clue it can control the Stargate Network by itself." Daniel Jackson adds puzzledly.

"I think your IRIS is the only reason she didn't return to Earth by the Stargate beforehand." Teal'c remarked thoughtfully.

"Makes sense, why try coming to Earth if you risk getting yourself killed every single time and know it!" Jack O'Neill says darkly knowing that the same defenses that keep the Goa'uld from coming through the Stargate also kept Shay Morgan away from Stargate Command at the same time.

"On the bright side we now know that Shay Morgan ran into another version of the SGC two years before she saved Jack from that Spider." Daniel Jackson added overjoyedly.


	28. Learning about Shay Morgan, part 2!

"Shay's Boss must be somewhere inside that other reality and they have no record of Shay Morgan ever being born in their America so it can't be her own reality." Daniel Jackson says.

"How do you know that?" Jack asked confusedly.

"I asked the other Daniel Jackson while we were comparing Shay's Computer Reports with each other." Daniel Jackson admits truthfully.

"They searched for Shay's family and found no evidence that she had ever been born there instead." Daniel continued looking horrible while sharing the information he knows to the rest of SG-1.

"Then we just bring Shay back to the same reality that she had never been born at and where the other SG-1 are just as clueless as we are here! Is that why she ran off through the Stargate in the first place?" Major Carter realized sadly.


	29. Learning about Shay Morgan, part 3!

"Code Three in the Infirmary!" One of the SFs reports after the alarms go off everywhere.

"What is going on?" General Hammond asked storming into the Infirmary to find Doctor Janet Fraiser ordering the guards to post themselves around the Infirmary.

"Goa'uld Nanites are inside Shay Morgan's Blood Samples and spreading inside of SG-3's Blood Samples also!" The Panicking Doctor Janet Fraiser yelled alarmedly.

"Why didn't we detect them before this?" Major Carter demanded alarmedly.

"I thought that I was finding signs of mulnutrition until SG-3 came in complaining about Stomach Problems earlier." Doctor Janet Fraiser stated worriedly.

"Did not Shay Morgan say something about her stomach?" Teal'c asked curiously.

"She said that she can't always trust the local cuisine to be gentle on the Human Stomach." Daniel recalls worriedly.

"The Nanites must need High Nutrition Levels to work normally." Doctor Janet Fraiser realized checking her medical records over carefully before smiling amusedly.

"I never saw the day that I would be happy to see Goa'uld Technology doing my job for me." Doctor Janet Fraiser says laughing at the irony of what she found out.

"What are you talking about!" General Hammond demanded wondering if she lost her mind.

"The Goa'uld Nanites appear to be designed to force someone to eat healthier against their desires to do otherwise!" Doctor Fraiser says between laughing her head off over it.


	30. Learning about Shay Morgan, part 4!

"So Shay's Boss finds her at 13 and one year later she runs into another version of the SGC only to run into us two years later down the road." Daniel Jackson stated worriedly.

"Shay Morgan runs into Two Versions of the SGC in three years and nobody knows who she is working for yet?" Jack O'Neill demanded outragedly wanting to know what was going on.

"At least Shay's Employer cares what happens to her enough to build the Goa'uld Nanites to keep her healthy in the first place." Major Carter says hopefully thinking it will turn out alright in the end.

"Anyone heard of the story of the Trojan Horse?" Daniel Jackson asked worriedly.

SG-1 looked among themselves worried before Sam called the Tok'ra about the Goa'uld Nanites for them.

The Tok'ra turn off the Goa'uld Nanites and ask why the SGC has Shay Morgan's Nanites.


	31. Learning about Shay Morgan, part 5!

"Shay Morgan's Nanites caused the Tok'ra some annoyance after we saved her from being kidnapped by the Goa'uld Nirrti and she had vanished on us afterwards." Jacob Carter recalls.

"Shay Morgan has her own Portable DHD Device in her things." Samantha Carter adds helpfully.

"The Tok'ra thought the Goa'uld were coming through the Stargate so everyone had hidden themselves in fear of being captured and then Shay Morgan was missing among us." Selmak says finally understanding what had really happened that day and how Shay Morgan had used the Stargate when the DHD was disabled to fool any Goa'uld Forces into thinking they had left by Goa'uld Cargo Ships.

"In retrospect the Goa'uld Nirrti saw Shay Morgan escape into the Stargate and forgot to search the planet for anyone else when her Goa'uld Mothership landed." Selmak remarked smiling at the memories before watching SG-1 frowning around the room.


	32. Learning about Shay Morgan, part 6!

The Ursini Colony found the 13 year old Shay Morgan wandering around their planet and put her in jail until they can Communicate with her to demand what she was doing there.

Shay Morgan did her whole I'm an explorer, not an invader speech and the Ursini deport her to another planet with all her stuff before leaving for home themselves.

Annoyedly Shay Morgan got up and built her own shelter before it got dark around her.

It had been one week exploring new planets inside the Stargate Network for Shay's Boss and the first three planets had been Empty Forest Planets with nobody else on them.

Shay Morgan knows that for a fact because the Goa'uld Spy Satellite Network that her GPS Device worked with to locate what planet she was on had information stored inside it from her employer telling her that she had already explored it beforehand.

Shay had frowned when she read about that small fact to herself and sighed in irritation at her surroundings.

The world had no Stargate as she had discovered very quickly after looking at the GPS Device and asked for her own Computer Laptop instead of having the Old Goa'uld Communicator bringing other Goa'uld after her.


	33. Learning about Shay Morgan, part 7!

At 13 years old Shay Morgan got her First Computer Laptop made by Goa'uld Technology and smiled to herself at finally getting her own way.

The fact that the Goa'uld had taken her from the year 2017 AD and sent her into the year 1999 AD to explore the Whole Stargate Network in another reality had worried her at first, but the fact that the Goa'uld was working for her own SGC had really thrown her by surprise.

It was a nightmare! Shay Morgan had returned home for two days before her own Earth Government orders her to go back to work exploring other universes for them with the Goa'uld covering the actions of her own family's actions inside the National Intelligence Department while they had known where she was the whole time!


	34. Learning about Shay Morgan, part 8!

The Goa'uld Employer gave Shay Morgan the location of P3R-233 to return home with the Quantum Mirror and now she knows everything about why she is exploring other realities beforehand.

The next year Shay Morgan was 14 and wandering around the Alpha Site of another Stargate Command without realizing it.

The 14 year old Shay Morgan had been wandering around the woods when the Alpha Site Guards found her on the planet before taking her to their SGC where she told them about being taken from Earth and working for her **"Boss"** that she honestly had no clue what his name was to begin with so Shay can't name him if she wanted to do it!

Shay Morgan then hacked into the NID Computers from the SGC and had been kidnapped to find out how she did it so easily in the first place.


	35. Learning about Shay Morgan, part 9!

Somehow the discovery that Harold Maybourne was Shay Morgan's father had shellshocked the whole NID when you consider that Shay Morgan hadn't even been born yet and she was already causing them problems as a teenager beforehand.

The NID ran the DNA Tests three times and Shay Morgan, the teenage prodigy at understanding Goa'uld Technology was the daughter of their best NID Agent from some unknown future timeline that they know nothing about!

Harold Maybourne didn't know what to think about learning that Shay Morgan was his daughter and the fact that the SGC was dealing with the news just as bewilderedly afterwards worried him also!

Five days ago Jack O'Neill was stealing technology from the Tollans to capture the NID Outpost inside the Stargate Network and now the SGC finds Harold Maybourne's Future Daughter wandering around their Alpha Site to everyone's puzzlement.

Shay Morgan was only 14 years old with both the NID and the SGC having their eyes on her movements after finding out who she really was!


	36. Learning about Shay Morgan, part 10!

Somehow the discovery that Harold Maybourne was Shay Morgan's father had shellshocked everyone just as much as the other Samantha Carter and Charles Kawalsky that came from another reality.

Everyone had been expecting Samantha Carter and Charles Kawalsky to be together when it turned out that the Alternate Reality had Samantha Carter married to Jack O'Neill instead of Charles Kawalsky.

The realization that Charlie O'Neill was still alive added to the confusion that Samantha Carter and Charles Kawalsky are dating each other in another reality while everyone was trying to contact the Asgard to save them both from having the same Entropic Cascade Failure Problems together!

SG-1 had thought Daniel Jackson was joking when he claimed to have visited another reality where Samantha Carter was dating Jack O'Neill inside a Goa'uld Conquered Earth, but the death of Ra happened in both realities so SG-1 sneaks onto the Goa'uld Invasion Fleet by the Stargate to stop them afterwards anyways.

Shay Morgan had turned the NID and the SGC against each other to escape both sides before searching for information on what was happening on the Earth herself.


	37. Learning about Shay Morgan, part 11!

Shay Morgan had used her Laptop Computer to hack into both the NID and the SGC Databases to see how far they had come technologically before frowning at their combined weakness against the Goa'uld Motherships in frustration.

"If this Stargate Command is no match for the Goa'uld System Lords, how can it defeat the Ori Invasion coming after you in the future?" Shay Morgan asked herself upsetly.

The Asgard Named Thor beamed the Alteran Communication Device that Daniel Jackson used to contact the Ori off the Planet Earth and put the thing in storage immediately after Shay Morgan warned him about it, but it also means that Vala Mal Doran found nothing after kidnapping Doctor Jackson in the future because of it!

One reality was saved from meeting the Ori Invaders because of Shay Morgan going there, but she learned nothing to stop them in her own dimension yet!


	38. Learning about Shay Morgan, part 12!

Shay Morgan used her Laptop Computer to hack into every Earth Computer on the planet causing confusion among the World Governments when the Blueprints for both the Goa'uld Death Gliders and the Goa'uld Motherships are sent over the Internet to everyone.

The SGC now had the designs of the Ha'tak Motherships and the Cheops Class Motherships used by the Goa'uld Empires in the hands of every Earth Government that was trying to figure out what they have been given to them bewilderedly.

"The Goa'uld Blueprints are useless without the Naquadah to build them." Teal'c pointed out when SG-1 found out about them.

"So all this does is make everyone speculate on how the Goa'uld Starships work without being able to construct them ourselves." Doctor Jackson says confusedly.

"The rest of the planet thinks someone is trying to contact them from outer space so none of the United States Government knows that Shay Morgan was behind this yet." General Hammond stated worriedly.

"So everyone is watching the stars and nobody is searching for Shay Morgan because of it." Jack O'Neill says pointly annoyed that everyone had been outsmarted by a teenager.

"It would appear that Shay Morgan is just as devious as her father, Harold Maybourne." Teal'c Proclaimed as SG-1 frowned to themselves.

"There is no proof that Shay Morgan has even been born yet and she is already acting more like the NID than the SGC would in her place." Carter says thinking to herself.

"Harry probably trained his daughter himself in NID Tactics before she was kidnapped by the Goa'uld if her story is true." O'Neill remarked feeling torn between being worried about Shay Morgan and thinking about what the Goa'uld would do to her if they found out what she did to help the SGC.


	39. Learning about Shay Morgan, part 13!

Shay Morgan had the Whole NID chasing after her now that they know she might be from the future and was Offering Goa'uld Blueprints to the Mexicans for their protection.

It wasn't until Shay Morgan was seen going somewhere else that the NID figured out that they are following the wrong trail and lost her movements altogether.

"The NID thinks that Shay Morgan is hitchhiking across the states instead of using the Airports to be captured on sight." Harold Maybourne tells the SGC over the phone proudly.

"You sound like you are handling having a teenage prodigy from the future better, Harry!" Jack O'Neill teased offhandedly over the phone.

"I never thought that I would have any children at all and fate just drops one into my life through the Stargate unsuspectedly, of course I'm going to start panicking first and start thinking it over later!" Harold Maybourne defends himself over the phone.

"The SGC didn't take the news very well either, Carter is still worried that we changed the future somehow by finding Shay at the Alpha Site or rescuing her from the NID when the DNA Results came in for the first time. Nobody at the SGC thought that Shay Morgan was the future daughter of the Touchstone Theft Mastermind and now she ran away from us because of it." Jack O'Neill admits puzzledly.

"The timing is just weird also. Within one week of the SGC Closing Down the NID's Offworld Base, Shay Morgan appears wandering around the Alpha Site without coming through the Stargate beforehand and without any signs of transportation at all." Maybourne says thinking it over to himself.

"The whole thing didn't make sense from the start, I mean how does a 14 year old teenager wander out of the woods from an empty planet in the first place and claiming to be from the Planet Earth when there is no sign that anyone has ever been on the planet she appeared from for 300 years beforehand?" Jack O'Neill recalls the whole thing.


	40. Learning about Shay Morgan, part 14!

"The SGC didn't take the news very well either, Carter is still worried that we changed the future somehow by finding Shay at the Alpha Site or rescuing her from the NID when the DNA Results came in for the first time. Nobody at the SGC thought that Shay Morgan was the future daughter of the Touchstone Theft Mastermind and now she ran away from us because of it." Jack O'Neill admits puzzledly.

"The timing is just weird also. Within one week of the SGC Closing Down the NID's Offworld Base, Shay Morgan appears wandering around the Alpha Site without coming through the Stargate beforehand and without any signs of transportation at all." Maybourne says thinking it over to himself.

"The whole thing didn't make sense from the start, I mean how does a 14 year old teenager wander out of the woods from an empty planet in the first place and proclaiming to be from the Planet Earth when there is no sign that anyone has ever been on the planet she appeared from for 300 years beforehand?" Jack O'Neill recalls the whole thing.

"The NID kept moving Shay Morgan around for two days asking her for information on the Goa'uld before they ran their DNA Testing to find out where she really came from." Harold Maybourne said worriedly.

"The Alpha Site found proof that Shay Morgan was living in the woods undetected for about two weeks eating fruit since there are no other animals on the planet that might have done it." Jack O'Neill tells Maybourne wondering where he is at.

"I'll call if I hear anything." Maybourne promised and ended the phone call.

"Sir, Shay just called Daniel and wants us to pick her up at some Fast Food Place in Oregon." Carter says running into the room.


	41. Learning about Shay Morgan, part 15!

"What happened!" O'Neill demanded.

"It sounds like the NID tried to kidnap Shay and she made a run for it. The Local Police Departments are looking for her, but none of them know where she is now!" Carter reports.

"The SGC Phones are compromised then and the NID are still after Shay Morgan because of it!" Daniel Jackson screamed outragedly at what was happening.

Teal'c went to tracking Shay's Footprints in the area while SG-1 followed behind him.


	42. The Valeyard tests himself, part 1!

The Valeyard screamed as the day that Davros killed Rose Tyler and rebuilt his "Reality Bomb" played itself out in his nightmares.

"Never again!" The Valeyard vows to himself before he put himself on trial in front of the whole High Council of Gallifrey itself and caused so much chaotic disruption to their plans to kill the Daleks that enslaved Earth in his future!

Ravalox was his home and the Rani was his wife, even after how twisted her ethics had become he still loved her regardless of it! The valiant Valeyard leading Humanity against the Dalek invaders and rebuilding his own civilization for Gallifrey's survivors to retaliate from.

The Valeyard time-locked his own history from Gallifrey's timeline causing himself to be cut off from the Matrix's universe and watched as the Doctor vanished into a dark future where he would never know that the Gallifrey he destroyed was not his own or that the Time Lords survived at all!

The Doctor was trapped in the Valeyard's past and the Valeyard was reshaping Gallifrey's history inside a new timeline where the Doctor vanished before the Time War even happened!

The Time War really was time-locked from him, but the Doctor didn't know that the universe he was trapped in was his people's only hope because Earth was untouched by the Time War that had destroyed it instead of Gallifrey!

In the end, the Doctor would have to choose between saving Earth or Gallifrey when this TARDIS escaped back into the Time War! The Valeyard was testing him by forcing him to protect a timeline displaced from Time Lord History altogether and he didn't even know it himself!


	43. The Valeyard's Universe!

Admiral Jack Harkness watched from the window of the Bad Wolf Annihilator as the Dalek fleet fought against the Torchwood fleet defending New Earth and sighed to himself.

The Torchwood Empire was Humanity's last attempt to build an interstellar government strong enough to save themselves from extinction and Harkness never thought he would become part of this history or ending up being the only one to remember the look on the Doctor's face when Rose Tyler died in his arms and Davros escaped!

The Reality Bomb was destroyed, but Rose Tyler was killed stopping it and even growing himself a new TARDIS didn't cheer up the Doctor much as he started working with Torchwood Three to stop the Dalek invasion that followed her death!

Jack Harkness watched the Doctor become the Valeyard through shared grief and rage combined with the Chameleon Arch in his new TARDIS, the Daleks never saw him coming until it was too late!

With the Dalek Empires obliterated by the Valeyard, Davros fled back into the Time War and the Cybermen conquered Earth! Torchwood evcauated the planet with the Valeyard's help and have been on the run ever since the Cybermen conquered their home!

The Valeyard vanished into the Time War after Davros and Professor Yana showed up with the refugee transports to help with their research programs.


	44. Coming across the mirror!

Jack Harkness watched the Doctor become the Valeyard through shared grief and rage combined with the Chameleon Arch in his new TARDIS, the Daleks never saw him coming until it was too late!

With the Dalek Empires obliterated by the Valeyard, Davros fled back into the Time War and the Cybermen conquered Earth! Torchwood evcauated the planet with the Valeyard's help and have been on the run ever since the Cybermen conquered their home!

The Valeyard vanished into the Time War after Davros and Professor Yana showed up with the refugee transports to help with their research programs.

"Open Communications Barrier!" The Dalek Commander orders.

"Report!" Dalek Caan demands.

"Temporal Incursion Detection along our Dimensional Sensor Networks." The Dalek Commander reports.

"Time Lord?" Dalek Caan asked.

"Undetermined! Entry Vector Erratic! It has passed our timeline and is continuing to unknown destination." The Dalek Commander reports from the computer.

"Observation Mission only, two Daleks. Understand Commander that I will not walk into another trap again!" Dalek Caan stated and turned towards the Renegade Daleks to give more orders.

"Understood, Close Communications Barrier!" The Dalek Commander orders.

"The Dimensional Rift Generator is working better than expected!" Professor Yana proclaims proudly.

"Allow me to be the first to explore the other side with you." Jack Harkness offers.

"But of course, my dear Mister Harkness, you are welcome to come along!" Professor Yana proclaims proudly again as Jack Harkness smiled beside him.

The Cybermen continued to exchange fire with the Ori Warship as the Torchwood supply ships emerged with their escorts evaluating their new surroundings with alert threat assessments.

The Cybermen ignored the Torchwood convoy of ships as they kept trying to blast the Ori apart.

Jack Harkness orders the fleet to escape while launching their nuclear missiles towards the Cybermen to cover their withdrawal.


	45. Survivors and Crossroads!

Electromagnetic disruptions outside of their energy shields made the Cybermen turn away from the Ori cruiser to discover the cause.

The Ori warship watched as the nuclear warheads hit the Cybermen's vessel from behind and the others swarm towards them.

Both warships scatter as the projectiles swirl into search patterns to find them. The Cyber-Warship fired lasers at the missiles while evading them. The Cybermen turned left and right in a zigzag pattern as the missiles circled in formation to cut off their escape.

The Ori were the first ones to realize that the nuclear missiles were flying figure eights and spirals around them as they converged on them.

Evading missiles crisscrossing each other in erratic patterns gave Jack Harkness the time he needed to get the Torchwood fleet to retreat the Cybermen unnoticed, but it also left them in unfamiliar territory with a convoy of starships moving into the unknown.


	46. Survivors and Time Lords!

"What is that sound?" Peri Brown asked the Doctor in alarm.

"The Cloister Bell is going crazy." The Sixth Doctor tells her while looking for the cause.

"Your TARDIS is malfunctioning again!?!" Peri decided before throwing her hands in the air and running off to her room in defeat.

"My TARDIS isn't malfunctioning!" He yelled back at her while he worked the controls.

"This is Jack Harkness of the Torchwood Empire to anyone willing to help us. Our star system has been wiped out and we are running low on supplies! Can anyone hear me?" A voice was picked up and played for the Time Lord who frowned to himself.

"Mister Harkness, I have heard your cry for help and I'm on my way to search for you now!" The Sixth Doctor transmits and went back to working his controls to find them.


	47. Time Lord Headache!

To say that the Sixth Doctor was worried would be an understatement. The fleet that this Jack Harkness commands was made from stolen technological developments in the 22nd Century, which made no sense because who in their right mind brings future technology into Goa'uld space in the first place with Klorel and Zipacna both building their own Goa'uld fleets to fight the Ori invasion.

This was like making yourselves targets and contaminating history simultaneously. No wonder his Cloister Bell was going nuts and why are they firing nuclear weapons into space when he told them that he was coming to save them?

"Cybermen Detected! Warning, Cybermen Detected!" A computerized voice stated and he started working controls frantically on the TARDIS to avoid getting into a battle.

"Nuclear Warheads Detected Inside Flight Plan!" The computerized voice warned him as he tried not to panic and dodged the missiles on his way towards the navigational chaos he saw in front of him.

"How many bloody missiles did they fire anyway?" The Sixth Doctor asked himself in disbelief.

"Ori Warship Detected!" The computerized voice told him and he again asked himself why the universe was going insane around him before dodging more missiles and watching the Cybermen attack the Ori as the nukes advanced on both of them.

"Nuclear Warheads Detected Inside Flight Plan!" The computerized voice warned him again as he worked the controls.

Evading missiles crisscrossing each other in erratic patterns gave the Time Lord his own headache and he still hadn't caught up with this Torchwood Empire's ships. Besides he can't remember ever hearing anything about the Torchwood Empire in all his travels and that also worried him because he didn't know who he was dealing with.


	48. Albert Wesker Returns!

My name is Albert Wesker.

My assignment was infiltration and containment of the entire Umbrella Corporation.

The Raccoon City was destroyed because of the Umbrella Corporation and I have proof of it.

I thought after killing Ozwell Spencer that my work was done.

However, after the Asgard cloned my body and left me in that Refugee Camp, I learned both that the Earth was being evacuated and that I was a normal Human being again.

My orders changed and my unseen employers provided me with the "Replicator Blocks" inside another suitcase.

It was very strange, I wake myself up and the suitcase was in my room with all the doors still locked.

The Alpha Site had built a normal concrete city with apartment buildings and people trying to rebuild civilization, but living in fear of your new planet being destroyed was not the way for anyone to live out their days.

The Stargate Network gave the opportunity to explore the galaxy and trade for supplies, so I signed up to feel useful again.

Two weeks later and the new Albert Wesker had his hands on some Goa'uld weapons to go with his G.D.O. transmitter. He enters the IRIS CODE that he picked out and leads his teammates back to the Alpha Site with the Ori troopers still chasing them.


	49. Pete Tyler's Universe!

The Great Cobalt Pyramid had been built on the ruins of the Torchwood Institute on Earth, by the Cybermen as a monument to their victory. The Third Doctor showed up as the Humans fled their planet in terror and looked around worriedly.

"Why is everyone trying to escape the Earth for?" The Third Doctor asked himself and then he saw the Cybermen rounding up the Earthlings with his own two eyes before becoming hidden from them.

"I have got to get back to the TARDIS and warn the galaxy about this!" The Time Lord said and ran into the night.

The Daleks had started a temporal war with Gallifrey when this Time Lord that none had ever heard of before had just saved them all and vanished around the planet Earth. The Third Doctor had been sent to find out who this Valeyard was and where he went.

He had instead found the corpse of Rose Tyler that only confirmed the Valeyard came from another dimension to stop the Reality Bomb that the Daleks built and how he knew about it in advance confused him as he flew the TARDIS to Gallifrey to make his report.

Davros had escaped into the void between dimensions and none of the local species wanted to chase him into the great howling, so the universe was at peace again until news of what was going on at Earth hit everyone.


	50. War with the Lucian Alliance begins!

Albert Wesker watched his squadron of X-302s fly towards the Lucian Alliance's planet, knowing their scud missiles were loaded with his Uroboros Virus and his new enemies had no clue what it would do to their Lucian Alliance after they came back to investigate the damage.

The enemy sent out Death Gliders to intercept his fighter squadron from the planet and Wesker opens fire from his X-302's railguns as the others follow his example. They advanced firing their railguns towards the Gliders and break into different directions to force them to scatter after them.

Wesker circled back towards another Death Glider to ambush it as his team trade targets by going after each other's pursuer to cause confusion to their formations and Wesker smirks at the chaos around him while he fired his railguns.

"Enemy Gliders are regrouping. The planet is calling for reinforcements from the rest of the Lucian Alliance." Wesker's radio told him as his fighter squadron waits for his next orders.

"Everyone form ranks and lock missiles towards the planet." Wesker orders.

"Sir, what is our plan?" One of Wesker's officers asked.

"While the Enemy Gliders are trying to take out the missiles, we ambush them and attack their Naquadah Refinery as planned before more of the Lucian Alliance's fleet shows itself." Wesker explains and fired his missiles towards the planet.


	51. War with the Lucian Alliance continues!

Albert Wesker watched his missiles move towards the planet at different directional vectors and changed his postion to fire at another angle again. He smiled knowing that his virus would hit the planet from one of the missiles even if it happened because his fighter squadron bombed their enemy's supply base as planned.

Albert Wesker smiled at how easy it was to volunteer his knowledge at building scud missiles for them and get his new team to test their effectiveness against one of the Lucian Alliance's supply bases without anyone thinking he was up to something.

The war with the Lucian Alliance made the survivors desperate for new ammunition and recreating his virus from memory wasn't a problem for him to integrate into his new missile designs for upgraded X-302 fighters. He smirked knowingly and was sure the Goa'uld technology would be helpful when he offers to build a new research lab for them.

Their Computer Database on both Goa'uld and Asgard technologies was amazing, but research on how to integrate them together was incomplete at best. The perfect reason to propose building the research lab to study it Wesker decided as he joined the rest of his team's fighters to ambush the Death Gliders that were in their way.


	52. Albert Wesker saves the Alpha Site!

The Uroboros Virus was everywhere, forcing the Lucian Alliance troops to adapt or die in their new environment. Escape from this planetary nightmare became their only goal while supplies were left behind in the chaos around them.

The Naquadah Refinery was being abandoned with the mutations chasing them off the planet and their Goa'uld ships fighting against the infection. Death Gliders and Al'kesh Bombers discharged their weapons down on this menace, unable to prevent the necessity of the evacuation that had befallen them.

"They're retreating!?!" One of Wesker's Wingmen reports in puzzlement.

"Our missiles have disrupted their supply networks." Albert Wesker observed.

"Mission accomplished." Wesker's other wingmen stated.

"That is confirmed, everyone return to base." Wesker responds as he leads them into Hyperspace.


	53. The Ori threat returns!

"You have done very well, Mister Wesker." The Vanir Commander stated.

"My Uroboros Virus has the Lucian Alliance regrouping and the Ori are still rebuilding their forces since all their Priors got amnesia while their followers were fighting the Free Jaffa Movement." Albert Wesker reports.

"The Ark of Truth turned events into our favor with the Ori War and soon we will all escape the Wraith Galaxy for this one." The Vanir Commander tells him hopeful that the Ori threat will be easier to deal with than the Wraith forces were.

Alar wakes up confused and surrounded by his cloned brethren. "Where are the adults?" Another teenage Alar asked looking around the Eurondan Stasis Chambers with everyone else.

"The Breeders must have damaged the Euronda Base!" The group of teenaged Alar clones decided and started to search for survivors to help them. They searched the other Stasis Chambers finding most of the other Alar clones dead with the rest looking scared and confused.

"We must repair and rebuild before the Breeders return to kill us all!" The clones decided with shared fear and panic.

The teenage groups of Farrel and Olan clones were checking the damaged War Rooms thinking about what they needed to rebuild first.

"The Aero Fighter Factories and Cloning Facilities are undamaged, but the Fusion Reactors are destroyed." A Farrel clone reports while working the computers along with the rest of them in their damage assessment of the Euronda Base.

The Alar clones run into the War Rooms overjoyed to find both the Farrel and Olan clones working the computers already.


	54. The Valeyard appears!

Shay's Reality meets the Dalek Invasion!

"What is this!" Ba'al demands as his reflection appears on communications in front of him.

"Greetings to you, I am Ba'al of the dimension where the Tau'ri have destroyed the System Lords and caused the Ori to doom the whole universe!" The reflection stated!

"You are myself from another reality and you have also contacted me!" Ba'al smirks in amusement before he continued talking to himself.

Ra watched as the two Ba'al doubles made plans to unite the System Lords, before the Tau'ri even explore Abydos!

Normal Doctor Who/ Stargate Universe: The Last of the Time Lords from the Master's point of view!

"Regenerate!" The Doctor yelled!

"I guess you don't know me too well! I refuse!" The Master responds.

"It can't end like this! Remember the Autons and the Daleks! We are the only two left and no one else! Regenerate!" The Doctor begs.

"Will it stop Doctor? The Drumming?" The Master asked.

The Valeyard watched the chaos from his TARDIS as the two Time Lords continued.

"How about that? I win!" The Master said and died in the Doctor's arms.

The next thing he remembers is waking up beside a strange car. (Life on Mars Crossover!)

"What happened? Did you not see the signs?" A Policeman is asking him to his confusion?

"Sir, Can you tell me what happened?" The Policeman asked him looking worried.

"This isn't my car. I was driving a jeep..." The Time Lord stated unsure of himself.

"You were driving a military vehicle?" The cop asks in disbelief and pulls some paperwork from the car to look over.

"Says here you're on transfer from C-Division in Hyde. Detective Inspector?" The cop told him reading the papers.

The Master rifles through his pockets and pulls out a Police Badge and a leather wallet containing a card with the name "SAM TYLER" on it.

"I need to rest and think this over!" The Detective Tyler told the cop who agreed and took him to the hospital.

"Hello, Mister Tyler. I'm the Detective Chief Inspecter of your new department! Get your act together and report to work in the morning!" Gene Hunt explains to him the next day while giving him the address of the Police Station and left his room.

"I must have regenerated and escaped the Doctor! The car crash would explain my memory problems, so when am I now?" The Master asked himself.

"1973?" His mind puts the year together from the automobile designs he saw as he walks to the Police Station.

Research Center at the year one hundred trillion on the planet Ravalox!

"The behavior modifications done by the Neurology Program has already made repairs to the Cellular Memory of the Master's clone!" The Toclafane orb reports as the Rani smiled at the news!

"Without his insanity, the Master will be more controllable and cause us less problems!" The Rani stated to the Valeyard.

"Manipulation of the Master's jealousy made the trial more fun and caused enough chaos to both save Earth and duplicate the planetary databases of Gallifrey without anyone noticing it!" The Valeyard replied knowingly to himself.

"I wonder what the Doctor will do when he finds out that we have the Master trapped in our new Matrix?" The Rani asked knowingly and the Valeyard just smirks back at her!

Stargate Command runs into the Ori again!

"Good luck, SG-1." General Landry said.

"Just another everyday mission to save the galaxy, sir." Mitchell replied as the whole team stated "Indeed!" together.

"God speed." Landry said smiling.

"Incoming travelers! Repeat incoming travelers! It's SG-1, sir!" The shocked officer reports looking at his computer.

"But they just left not ten minutes ago!" Landry stated confused as SG-1 ran out of the Stargate dodging enemy blasts from behind them.

Shay's universe 1941 Torchwood base!

**"I am the Master and you will obey me!"** The Torchwood officer yells.

"Yes sir, Colonel Masters! I obey! Torchwood has Plausible Deniability to do this!" Corporal Jack Harkness responds while telling his troops to get ready!

The Stargate opens and the Torchwood troops charge into it.

Alar and three Eurondans meet them to negotiate for technology and support against the Germans in exchange for Deuterium. Corporal Jack Harkness and Colonel Masters agree to provide the Deuterium to use the Eurondan Technology to win World War Two for the Allies!

The plan backfired when Harkness discovers the Eurondans are just like the Nazi Movement on Earth and Torchwood's platoons end up fighting their way towards the Stargate! Colonel Masters kidnaps Alar using his rifle and shoots his way back to the Stargate where Harkness is waiting for him.

The Valeyard watched the chaos from his TARDIS in worry while thinking that "this could be a problem." and "This is a problem!" as the Aero Fighters attacked his TARDIS.


	55. Rose Tyler Returns!

The Gallifrey High Council watched as Rose Tyler's Memory Engrams were being duplicated into a cloned body. The DNA Analysis showed that she was a Human/Time Lord Hybrid that the Valeyard left behind when he left for who knows where.

All of Gallifrey was wondering why the Valeyard created this Human Hybrid by mixing his own Time Lord DNA with her own and none knew what to think about it. Was she a new super soldier made to fight the Daleks or some failed experiment to turn Humans into new Time Lords?

Rose Tyler woke up equally confused because the last thing she remembered was being killed by Davros while her "Torchwood Three Team" attacked the Dalek Reality Bomb and she died in the arms of her lover. The Time Lord who showed her the universe had watched her die in his own arms as Jack Harkness fired his weapons at the Daleks in rage.


	56. Gallifrey meets Rose Tyler!

Rose Tyler was surprised to find herself on Gallifrey and even more surprised to learn that the Time Vortex had mixed her DNA with her beloved Time Lord lover, but he was missing. The Valeyard had vanished and Rose felt bad playing tourist without him, so she begs for help finding him from the Gallifreyan Government.

"What are we going to do about this new female Time Lady?" The High Council demands in alarm.

"We will find her husband and send her to the Time Lord Academy to be trained to defend our planet." The Lord President Romana decided as everyone nods in understanding at her choice.


	57. The Rose begins her journey!

"The Rose" as her Gallifreyan classmates keep calling her was taking her first TARDIS to explore outside of the planet Gallifrey for herself.

Location: Morya 4

The Human colony had mistaken Rose for a witch and had her in a Ducking Stool until the Time Lords saved her from them by attacking their village. The villagers ran for their lives as Rose Tyler was taken back to the planet Gallifrey for a warm bath and a cooked meal.

"How are you feeling?" The Lord President Romana asked as Rose went shopping with her.

"I still miss him, but I'm not as good at exploring the galaxy as he was!" Rose proclaims sadly.

"It takes practice to get good at anything." Romana replied.

"Do they sell Psychic Paper here?" Rose asked hopefully as she turned back to the shopping.

"Over there." Romana points at two shopkeepers who are selling some pottery and a micrometer to another Time Lord that trades a Vortex Manipulator for them.

"Laser Screwdriver, Psychic Paper and a Warpstar." The shopkeepers give Rose as Romana pays them for the items.


	58. The return of Lex Luthor!

Kon-EL stared at the four hospital beds in worry.

"Are you sure this will work?" Kon-EL asked.

"The blood transfusions will revive them soon." Brainiac 5 responds knowingly.

"Clark?" Lex Luthor yelled noticing him from his hospital bed.

Alicia Baker, Tina Greer and Whitney Fordman all start waking up from the other beds moments later.

"Attention everyone, I have something important to tell you." Kon-EL announced and they turned their heads to listen to him.

"All four of you are being held at this medical facility and I have volunteered my time to look after you." The Kent clone stated as they took in their surrounding in confusion.

"What is going on? The last thing I remember is something exploding around me and waking up here!" Lex Luthor yells in confusion.

"The last thing I remember was being hanged in Smallville!" Alicia Baker cryed out in shock.

"The last thing I remember was fighting you, Mister Kent and what is going on here!" Tina Greer demands.

"I'm just happy to still be alive and I know your going to explain this anyway!" Whitney Fordman proclaims knowingly.


	59. What happened at Wolfram and Hart?

It was a void without form, black and empty.

Not even one molecule to feed on and hidden from the timelines of the other dimensions.

The only lights in the void moved around starving for their whole lives.

Living energy monsters is what anything that got trapped there would call them before being eaten.

It wasn't fair to be used and discarded to this empty void when you are not useful.

Being living energy means eternity without death or food just made them more furious to escape their prison.

The Essence Devourers were natural molecular disposals and being a threat to all existence kept them captives at birth.

"Why do you free me?" The Essence Devourer demands as it noticed that it was inside a Human instead of the empty prison that it was before.

"The woman you are in, asked for help controlling her powers and we saved you to provide that help." The Human explains.

"Chloe Sullivan from Smallville?" The Essence Devourer searched her memories and frowned as it discovers something.

"This is Wolfram and Hart. You are Lindsey McDonald and you will not control me!" Chloe yelled and throws everyone into the air with energy waves before her body ran off.

Chloe woke up confused and feeling very powerful. "Lana?" Chloe asked puzzled.

"You came in last night and went to bed. You were kind of disorganized." Her roommate answers knowingly.

"Thanks." Chloe said and checked her pockets to see if anything was missing.


	60. Two Chloes and the Time Lords coming!

Chloe didn't know how, but she had brought Edward Teague back from the dead after Harry Volt shot him for his family helping to put Harry in jail 60 years ago. Clark Kent and Jason Teague are talking about how Harry went after both their families when Chloe walked into the room to ask how they are holding up.

Gabriel Sullivan smiled as he heard from his wife and Moira told him about her day working at Wolfram and Hart.

When Chloe came home talking about new powers, her parents went to Wolfram and Hart for help over the Luthors.

The end results had their Chloe safe in another reality, but Wolfram and Hart needed repairs after she escaped their watch.


	61. Dealing with uncertainty!

"The last time I went to Clark's Fortress, my reckless actions caused Major Zod to conquer the Earth and now I seek redemption to change the past!" Lex Luthor proclaims to Rokk Krinn as Cosmic Boy debated with himself.

"Do you have any clue what you are asking from me?" Cosmic Boy demands from Lex Luthor.

"I'm asking you to help save Humanity's future from my mistake and prevent the death of Clark Kent!" Lex snaps at him.

"I can understand why you blame yourself, causing your own species to suffer is not easy to live with and you are willing to change history because of it! Regardless of your motivation, I still don't trust you and will be keeping my eyes on you if I agree to anything at all!" Cosmic Boy responds carefully to the person that contacted him across history and made him very nervous.

Their plans to clone Clark Kent and lead Humanity against the Forces of Zod was better than their plans to steal Jor-El's Orb, because they didn't need to deal with Lionel Luthor getting in their way.

Cosmic Boy wonders if he is doing the right thing as Lana and Lex clone the dead Superman into a baby that they can raise together against Zod.

Sending Connor Kent into the past to steal Chloe's Kryptonite weapons before they are destroyed and help Jeremy Creek start the Human Supremacist Movement to kill Zod made Cosmic Boy question why the group had attacked Clark Kent in the first place.


	62. The Luthors Versus Zod!

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Connor Kent demands after he heard the news.

"Sending someone to kill both Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan was insane! A mistake at best!" Connor yelled.

"The Persuadar failed that mission anyway and Brainiac Five is the result of the new timeline." Lex Luthor replied uneasily.

"Jor-El would have went to the Kents and the Luthors would have found out about it before Zod found him." Lex remarked worriedly.

"So basically your plan changed nothing and the Persuadar was still caught regardless." Connor stated puzzledly.

"Zod is still coming even if Clark Kent is stalling him! We need a new plan to stop Zod!" Lex admits and Connor nods in agreement.


	63. Omoc welcomes them to the Tollan Empire!

"Incoming!" The guards yelled as Shay Morgan ran out of the Stargate and Omoc tells them to stand down as he welcomes her back.

Shay cried and started begging for the Tollan to protect her from the Ori. Omoc calms her down and takes her to Narim's place.

"Shay went to the Tollan Homeworld and it is a good bet that she is with Narim right now." Carter reports after looking at the Stargate Travel Logs and General Hammond relaxs.

"She is probably just scared after Janet was kidnapped and we heard about this Ori threat coming." The other Carter explains and both SG-1 teams agree with her.

"One group of SG-1 will check on Shay while the other searches for Janet Frasier and Charlie O'Neill. Any questions?" General Hammond said.

The Tollan Curia meets SG-1 at the Stargate.

"I'm sorry about the guards, but with the Tollan Empire at war with the Goa'uld, we can't be too careful." Travell explains as SG-1 looks around.

"The Tollan were almost wiped out by the Goa'uld in our reality." Jack O'Neill remarks worriedly.

"You don't need to worry about that happening here, our fleets have destroyed Goa'uld Motherships before." Travell reassured them.

"Fleets you say." O'Neill responds.

"After the planet Sarita was conquered, many in the Curia thought our planet would be next until we started the peace talks." Travell explains.

"I can't believe the Goa'uld would go for peace talks." Jack O'Neill remarks.

"The people that conquered Sarita were not Goa'uld and are also at war with the System Lords." Travell goes back to explanations.

"Who are they?" Sam and Daniel ask together.

"They were Interstellar Nomads that conquered Sarita because they found out about the Stargate on the planet and took it by force. The Curia was not happy about it, but was able to negotiate a cease fire in exchange for providing information on the Stargate Network." Travell tells them.


	64. The search for Narim!

"Shay Morgan is with Narim right now." Travell reassured them.

SG-1 still looks worried as they walked to meet Narim.

"The last time we were with the Tollan, we had to stop the NID from stealing their stuff and now they are at war with the Goa'uld in this reality." O' Neill stated looking nervous at the rest of SG-1.

"You believe that the Goa'uld will acquire the Tollan Technology in this reality." Teal'c said reading the fears on O'Neill's face.

"Jack, I'm sure that the Tollan can protect their own technology from the Goa'uld." Daniel replied hopefully.

"The Tollan have never thought strategically before." Teal'c stated knowingly.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about where this is going, Sir!" Carter tells Jack O'Neill.

"I think we need to save the Tollan from themselves before the System Lords try to defeat them with their own technology." O'Neill told his team as they searched for Narim's place.

"I believe that we are lost, O'Neill." Teal'c stated as they saw a school of Tollan children on a playground in front of them.


	65. Tollan planets need maps!

"Narim's place has to be around here somewhere." Doctor Jackson said walking beside the rest of SG-1.

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed.

"I think we should draw a map to help us the next time we look for Narim's place." O'Neill explains his plan.

"I agree, Sir." Carter says while looking around for Narim.

"Is that Omoc over there?" Daniel asked surprised.

"Indeed." Teal'c confirms.

"Hey Omoc, over here!" O'Neill yells.

"I take it that you are still looking for Narim." Omoc replied in annoyance.

"We need directions." Carter explains.


	66. Apophis prepares for war with the Ori!

SG-1 went to Master Bra'tac during their search for Janet Frasier and Charlie O'Neill for clues on where the Ori were hiding.

News of the Ori attack on the Asgard fleet worried many of the System Lords. All the Goa'uld were preparing themselves for an Ori invasion that appears to be at war with the Asgard Empire.

The Goa'uld Empire recalled their forces as the System Lords band together to prepare themselves for this shared threat.

The Tollan and Saritan Empires watched as the Goa'uld regroup their fleets together in worry that they are the targets.

When SG-1 came looking for Shay Morgan the Tollan Empire learned about the Ori threat and the Goa'uld actions made more sense.

The Tollan Curia told the planet Sarita about the Ori threat and the Saritan Empire relaxs their forces as they watch the Goa'uld movements.

Master Bra'tac was guarding the Stargate for Apophis on the planet when SG-1 surrenders to his Jaffa troops in front of him.

"My lord, the Humans of the Tau'ri wish to offer their support against the Ori threat." Bra'tac told Apophis.

"Do they really?" Apophis asked in amusement.

"Yes, my lord." Bra'tac responds.

"I will speak with them myself." Apophis stated and left the room.


	67. The battle at the Ori base!

SG-1 told Apophis of their plans to attack the Ori threat and made their offer to bring the power of the Tau'ri against their common enemy.

Apophis thought it over and agreed to provide them the location of the Ori base thinking both sides will destroy each other anyway.

Planet: P8X-412

Daniel Jackson steps out of the Stargate into a planet trashed by war. Dead Jaffa bodies are everywhere as SG-1 explored the place. The locals are terrified and SG-1 saw the Goa'uld Death Gliders fighting something else in the air above them.

The Ori Fighters exchanged fire with the Goa'uld Death Gliders as SG-1 watched from below and made their way into the nearby city unnoticed.

Qetesh watched the Ori troops overrun her own forces on the computer displays and orders the Al'kesh bombing runs on the enemy troops in rage at what she saw happening.

Her own Jaffa panicked as the bombing runs hit in the middle of their crossfire with the Ori enemies and both sides retreat the bombardment.

Chaos results as the Jaffa reform their lines and open fire on the scattered Ori invaders as another bombing run heads towards the area.

More Plasma Bombs rain on the Ori as the aim of the Al'kesh Bombers gets better and their Staff Cannons are turned on the survivors.

The four Al'kesh Bombers land to unload two hundred more Jaffa troops against the thousands of Ori invaders and take to the air for more bombing runs. The Death Gliders are outnumbered and soon destroyed as the Ori Fighters turn on the Al'kesh Bombers that fire all their weapons at them in their own defense.


	68. Thousands of Ori Infantry?

Qetesh watched the Ori troops advance on the city and orders all the locals into her starship before she lost the planet.

Her whole Jaffa Army had been wiped out and she needed her worshipers to help her rebuild the Naquadah Refinery anyway.

SG-1 sneaks into the city to find everyone evacuating towards the large Pyramid and the Ori Infantry firing at them.

"I understand why the Asgard said that the Ori were more dangerous than the Goa'uld now!" Daniel Jackson yelled over his weapon.

"This is just insane!" Jack O'Neill yelled back as he returns fire.

"We must get to the Stargate!" Teal'c yells in defeat.

"There are too many of them! We need to hide in the city!" Sam Carter yelled back.

"Everyone run for the city!" O'Neill orders as the Ori chase them.


	69. Blend with the Goa'uld slaves!

Qetesh watched the planet get smaller as her Ha'tak moved out of the Solar System and jumped to Hyperspace.

SG-1 feels uneasy hidden with Qetesh's slaves while the Goa'uld ship took them away from the Ori soldiers that were chasing them back on the planet.

"From what I can learn so far, the Goa'uld flying this ship just lost the planet we were on to the Ori forces and is looking for a new world to rebuild on." Daniel Jackson explains worriedly.

"Do we know what this Goa'uld calls itself yet?" O'Neill asks while thinking of stealing the starship.

"Qetesh." Daniel tells them.

"She is an enemy of Apophis that worked for the family of Ra!" Teal'c explains.

"Ok, can you fly this ship?" O'Neill asked next.

"I don't believe that I can! I can fly the Death Gliders only!" Teal'c reponds.

"This ship has Death Gliders, right Carter?" O'Neill says.

"The Death Glider will only hold two people." Teal'c explains.

"I think we are going to stay trapped on the Goa'uld Mothership." Jackson stated to himself.

"Qetesh must not know we are on her ship yet or we would be in Holding Cells by now." Teal'c told them.

"So blend with the locals is the plan." O'Neill decides in annoyance.


	70. Naquadah Mining Camps!

"I want everything ready for when Qetesh gets here." Hathor told her scared servants as the Jaffa guards informed her that Qetesh had landed on the planet with new Human subjects.

SG-1 joined the stampede of Humans that enter the village and are welcomed with food while the Jaffa patrol the Stargate in the distance.

The Naquadah Mining Camps were a dead giveaway for what the Goa'uld used the planet for and SG-1 was trapped there.

Qetesh was the last one to leave her ship with the Jaffa from the Palace coming to meet her with Hathor.

Qetesh told Hathor about the Ori invaders and losing all her Jaffa as they left for the Palace.

The villagers were forgotten and SG-1 got local clothing to blend in better as the Goa'uld forces returned to the Palace.

"This is way too easy!" O'Neill remarks.

"The Goa'uld must be more worried about the Ori invasion than we are, Sir." Carter points out.

"The Goa'uld must also think that the villagers can handle the new arrivals on their own or they would have sent their Jaffa to maintain order by now." Daniel adds and looks around at their new surroundings for himself.


	71. Hathor was the key to our escape?

The Naquadah Mining Camps were the only jobs around and surprisingly the workers were paid in gold coins to lure the masses instead of being forced into it by the Jaffa guards.

The Jaffa guards were posted at all the exits to the mining camps, but seemed more worried about protecting the workers than watching for trouble makers. SG-1 mined the Naquadah while Teal'c hide in the village from the other Jaffa on the planet.

Hathor and Qetesh were making Death Gliders to defend their planet. The Staff Weapons were sent to the Jaffa garrisons on other worlds by the Stargate while more storage boxes were filled for transport.

The villagers loved Hathor so much that she allowed them to fly supplies for her and once SG-1 found out about it, they played along to get to another Stargate they can use.

After the got to the Alpha Site, SG-1 reported what they knew about the Ori Army they faced and returned to Earth.


	72. Asylum!

Shay Morgan and Narim were talking about the Ori threat when SG-1 showed up.

"You know anything about making maps?" O'Neill asked Narim.

"We have computer displays of the whole planet." Narim tells him while showing SG-1 the city map they were looking for.

"You are saying that all we had to do was find a computer to find anything that we wanted to know?" Jackson asked in disbelief.

"Computer Terminals can provide information faster than writing it down can." Narim explains in confusion.

"I know that! I just didn't know you had maps of your planets on the computers!" O'Neill snaps and sighed to himself.

"We have been under stress lately." Carter explains and Narim nods in understanding.

"Shay Morgan has requested to stay with the Tollan Empire." Narim told SG-1.

"She did?" O'Neill asked.

"We have granted her request and will provide for her needs during her stay with us." Narim adds.


	73. The Ori are coming!

"Where is Shay Morgan?" General Hammond asked.

"She asked for Tollan Protection until the Ori threat is gone." O'Neill stated in annoyance.

"Narim says that she will be in good hands." Jackson adds.

"Omoc was supporting the idea and short of going to war with the Tollan, we can't force Shay Morgan back to the Earth against her will." Carter reports as Teal'c said indeed.

"The other SG-1 has had no more luck with their mission than you have." Hammond informs them.

"The Ori still have Janet Frasier and Charlie O'Neill." Carter stated in puzzlement.

"The Ori also brought thousands of armed troops to invade the System Lords with." Hammond adds.


	74. Billy's Court Martial!

Shay's universe: Billy's Court Martial!

Billy Coen's platoon was sent to investigate reports of urban terrorists building some kind of base in the Arklay Mountains when they ran into a crossfire with a militia group lead by Albert Wesker fighting an unknown force. As his troops fell back to avoid being pulled into the fighting, Wesker's forces disappeared deeper into the forest and vanished into the night.

After a few days of tracking lead them into a trashed camping lodge, Coen's team encounters cannibal hikers and mutated wildlife that pushed their survival skills to the edge! In the confusion Billy Coen watched his team get scattered from each other and fought his way into a nearby village where the whole population was massacred by what he later found out was Umbrella's clean up crews!

Without evidence to support them, their stories were seen as perjury to cover up allegedly murdering 23 people from bad command decisions made by their leader Billy Coen! Billy took the blame for what happened to save the rest of his platoon and even as the military tribunal was debating his execution or incarceration, he hoped the truth would come out one day!

May 7, 1997: Billy had been put into a military psychopathologist's care after strange reports of missing people began in the same area his unit searched. A Doctor James Marcus came forward to testify about what really happened to Coen's troops in exchange for protection and was never seen again the next day. A search of his home reveals that Mister Marcus had fled Raccoon City without telling them or the Umbrella Corporation where he was going! Unable to get any cooperation from the Umbrella Corporation the military turned to local police departments to find the missing Doctor Marcus.


	75. Billy's Nightmares!

Shay's universe: Billy's Nightmares!

Billy Coen's platoon was sent to investigate reports of urban terrorists building some kind of base in the Arklay Mountains when they ran into a crossfire with a militia group lead by Albert Wesker fighting an unknown force. As his troops fell back to avoid being pulled into the fighting, Wesker's forces disappeared deeper into the forest and vanished into the night.

After a few days of tracking lead them into a trashed camping lodge, Coen's team encounters cannibal hikers and mutated wildlife that pushed their survival skills to the edge! In the confusion Billy Coen watched his team get scattered from each other and fought his way into a nearby village where the whole population was massacred by what he later found out was Umbrella's clean up crews!

Billy heard the moans of the undead villagers before he even saw the results of the bullet filled corpses or the gas mask troops in black fatigues roaming the area. The only road into the place was blocked by crashed cars forcing him to keep walking, pointing his assault rifle nervously ahead of him as he enters the village from the cover of the woods. The dark shades guy he saw leading the militia group was leaning against a gas station sign smirking at him as he got closer.

"You realize that friendly fire incidents can get people in trouble!" Mister Shades snaps darkly at him and he nods knowingly.

"I'm willing to offer a proposal here, if you help us recover our Doctor James Marcus, then we will return the favor." The militia leader continued while his associates watched.

"What happens to this Doctor Marcus after we find him?" Billy asked curiously.

"That hardly matters with your soldiers wandering all over the place." Shades responds.

"True, but who do I tell them we are working with?" Coen wonders.

"The name is Albert Wesker and my orders are to find Doctor Marcus anyway I can!" Shades proclaims sending a shiver up Billy's spine. Following this Wesker character deeper into the village Billy learns that the mystery army has been rounding up survivors into holding pens where he finds most of his troops. Billy also finds out that Wesker had the survivors help search the village with his troops and only a handful came back at all. Wesker had lost half of his troops already from what he heard from the villagers and was looking for a way to contact his superiors by radio. If Billy had known what Wesker's superiors were going to do, then he wouldn't have helped contact them in the first place!

Wesker's plan was to commandeer a ranger station in the woods and call for help. Billy and Wesker's troops join forces to accomplish the goal. Together they deal with zombies, mutated wolves and skinless dogs on their way to the ranger station.

"Wesker to base, missing employee recovery commencing. Requesting reinforcements to sterilize the area once we are finished here. Wesker out." The radio transmission was short and to the point. Coen's troops suspect nothing and thought they were saved.


	76. Historical Shifts!

A new faction appears!

Wesker had anticipated to find that Doctor Marcus was a turncoat, working against Umbrella with the village newspapers like everyone thought and instead he found him being kidnapped by armed businessmen with silencers. Without Marcus's Personal Locator Beacon he would have never found them and now Wesker marvels at their marksmen skills with the silencers against the undead hordes, combined with their rapid fire and accuracy he wonders if they are mercenaries or body guards. He got his answer as he stalked them quietly into the woods to more armed businessmen with submachine gun silencers. Whoever they were working for didn't want to be noticed and Coen's decoys were all he had to work with after losing his own troops to this unplanned outbreak.

Wesker threw his flashbangs while Billy Coen's decoys used the distraction to move towards the abduction taking place. He retrieved Doctor Marcus in the confusion and escaped with the decoys still unknowingly covering their retreat.

True to his word Wesker had convinced the Umbrella Corporation that Billy Coen's team was requested to help with security and reports industrial sabotage from another company as the cause of the village laboratory outbreak. Doctor Marcus's reputation in Umbrella was restored and Spencer was vowing revenge on whoever tried to make him look like a fool.

Billy's Court Martial was not going well until the Umbrella Corporation confirmed a terrorist attack on the village with hallucinatory toxins had hit them hard. Billy had been put back into the military psychopathologist's care with the rest of his team. The Military had dismissed the charges and the investigation stopped with Billy's team cleared.

The village had been torched so the military did full medical checkups while wondering if the terrorists used mind altering drugs to make the villagers go crazy or if it was some new kind of bioweapon from the Middle East.

Adrian Conrad had taken action to kidnap Doctor Marcus as soon as he got the E-Mail telling him about the Tyrant Virus in the first place. Studying the virus might provide a way to cure him of his illness and now he had to try again before the researcher left.


	77. Albert Wesker changes the past!

Wesker's exoneration of James Marcus had put Spencer's judgements under investigation of espionage without any results. Ozwell Spencer wanted someone to pay for using his own paranoia against him. Zeditron Industries had hired the mercenaries that attacked their labs in the village and Spencer had no doubt that they had spies causing mistrust in their company. The last thing Spencer wanted was to find angry mobs being incited against him when he went to work, so steps to monitor them had to be taken.

2008: Umbrella Research Center.

"My dear Spencer. How the mighty have fallen. Your Umbrella has folded and now you are a fugitive in the same world you once sought to control. We shall meet again before the conclusion of this drama. Then you will learn of the history I will write for this world." Wesker stated before he vanished into the past untouched by the changes to the timeline he left behind.

July 18, 1998: Raccoon City 11:34 P.M.

Overseer Wesker appears in a bright blue light and surveys the alley he found himself in. His first goal was going to be finding a newspaper and use it to see why history had shifted from the infected dump he knows into an interstellar armageddon against an enemy he never heard of before. Albert Wesker growls as he remembers how the Ori invasion forces advanced on the Earth, killing millions in the name of their blind faith and hunting him down when he tried to stop them!

His two contingency plans were still in his backpack as he searched the dark streets for a newspaper stand with the light from his rifle. Feeling lucky that he didn't have to explain his appearing out of thin air to anyone who saw it, Wesker smirks and starts picking the lock to the Raccoon Post Office in front of him.

"The search for answers is more important than finding them. Look for the questions and everyone will find their own solutions." Wesker reminds himself while searching the empty building for computers he could use. The Dead Letters Office was easier to find than their computers were and Wesker investigated every room looking before he found one. The Umbrella Corporation's exoneration of James Marcus took Wesker by surprise and the fact that his younger self was behind it worried him. His hacking into the Raccoon City News files from the Post Office had told the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Services that someone missed the evacuation order and they went after him.

Tiffany Anderson took point as Billy Coen and Carlos Oliveira flank her into Raccoon City with Richard Rickman taking up the rear. The four U.B.C.S. troops creep along the empty streets watching for any movement and looking very nervously around them.


	78. Albert Wesker explores the past!

"Previously on Another World." Thor stated.

"Two days ago a sixteen year old Shay Morgan appeared to the Asgard Empire from your reality asking for help against the Replicators and we agreed! After returning home the Replicators followed us and caused a disruption of our timeline!" Thor repeats.

"This disruption caused a Goa'uld called Anubis to dominate the galaxy because of the power vacuum created by the Replicators in both realites!" Thor told them.

"Anubis is dead!" Selmak snaps and Thor responds "No longer!" to the shock of everyone.

"Anubis has replaced the System Lords in both quantum realities, forcing the Asgard to abandon the Protected Planets Treaty to deal with the Replicators and in doing so we fear that we have doomed them to their own fates!" Thor explains sadly.

"You are talking about the power vacuum that the Replicators are already causing right now!" Daniel Jackson points out and Thor confirms it.

"The System Lords are going to be wiped out by the Replicators and you must prevent it to preserve the timeline!" Thor stated.

It is at this time that SG-1 realized they had no other choice after Thor's statement and start protesting about it.

July 18, 1998: Raccoon City 11:37 P.M.

Tiffany Anderson took point as Billy Coen and Carlos Oliveira flank her into Raccoon City with Richard Rickman taking up the rear. The four U.B.C.S. troops creep along the empty streets watching for any movement while looking very nervously around them.

Wesker watched in amazement as the Replicator Blocks reanimated themselves and followed his computer orders. He would soon be ready to have his revenge on the Ori and anyone else that got in his way! He pulled out his laptop and heads for the Raccoon Forest with the Replicators swarming the empty city behind him. Wesker's assault rifle was in one hand while his laptop was in the other as he glanced at the map display of the area.

"The survivor appears to be heading for Spencer Mansion, but that makes no sense at all." Billy Coen reports looking at the thermal scans of the area confused.

"Possibly some employee that doesn't know what is going on or just got themselves lost in the evacuation like the last group we found yesterday." Carlos Oliveira stated unworriedly. Billy thought it over and agreed with him.


	79. Salvage Wars!

Devoted to the author: X Claire Bear X for past inspirations!

Spencer Mansion looked like a war zone. Broken glass windows and dead Ori troops everywhere Wesker looked.

The Ori soldiers had ran into the Tyrant Virus Zombies during their attack. One look inside the place confirmed that for Wesker as he made his way deeper into the building.

Adrian Conrad and Ba'al were watching Albert Wesker enter Spencer Mansion on the security cameras.

Adrian Conrad's eyes glowed as he smirked in amusement.

"That fool will keep the Ori survivors busy while we download the Umbrella Corporation's Database for ourselves!" Ba'al stated inside Adrian Conrad's body as his clone nods in agreement with him.

Wesker puts his laptop computer back into his black backpack that he is carrying on his shoulders and reappears with two Assault Rifles in both hands.

He stalks his way through Spencer Mansion taking every detail of the destruction into his mind and searching every corpse to increase his inventory. Ori Staff Weapons were dispersed everywhere along with dead scientists and troops. The fact that he was running into so many dead bodies without being attacked was unnerving even to him and Wesker felt an ambush approaching as he frantically searched the area for the source before concealing himself behind something to wait.

Nemesis storms into the room carrying a Flamethrower and left running upstairs as Wesker watched uneasily from his hidden harbor of shelter.

"How did that thing not see me?" Wesker demands in panic as he heard screams upstairs and a lot of roaring.

"There is no way I'm allowing myself to be burned alive!" Wesker proclaims as he fled away from the noisy eliminator and ran to check the computers for himself.


	80. The Umbrella Corporation repels the Ori!

Nemesis storms into the room carrying a Flamethrower and left running upstairs as Wesker watched uneasily from his hidden harbor of shelter.

"How did that thing not see me?" Wesker demands in panic as he heard screams upstairs and a lot of roaring.

"There is no way I'm allowing myself to be burned alive!" Wesker proclaims as he fled away from the noisy eliminator and ran to check the computers for himself.

Nemesis Program Online.

Visual Satellite Uplink Networks are stable.

Inventory and Health Displays are working fine.

Combatant Threat Analysis and Mission Timer Operational.

Three Nemesis Units have been deployed to Spencer Mansion to remove Ori invaders and destroy the whole Spencer Estate to avoid detection by the National Guard Units dispatched to help evacuate Raccoon City.

Albert Wesker sat behind his desk reading reports on the evacuation of Raccoon City on his computer and frowned to himself in thought.


	81. The Goa'uld named Nerus!

My name is Albert Wesker.

My assignment was infiltration and containment of the entire Umbrella Corporation.

The Raccoon City was destroyed because of the Umbrella Corporation and I have proof of it.

I thought after killing Ozwell Spencer that my work was done, but it had only just began!

Nemesis Program Online.

Visual Satellite Uplink Networks are stable.

Inventory and Health Displays are working fine.

Combatant Threat Analysis and Mission Timer Operational.

Three Nemesis Units have been deployed to Spencer Mansion to remove Ori invaders and destroy the whole Spencer Estate to avoid detection by the National Guard Units dispatched to help evacuate Raccoon City.

Albert Wesker wanders around the Spencer Estate towards the computers and sure enough he runs into undead Ori soldiers that increase his inventory after he stops them. More Ori weapons and two first aid spray bottles are all he finds before he moves on.

"Jaffa, kree!" A voice yells and Wesker hides as the new threat shows itself.

Nerus was ordering two Jaffa around while they bring boxes into the room.


	82. Reliving the horror!

"The Uroboros Virus has hit the Stargate Network and the only way to stop it is to kill this Human!" Nerus explains to the Jaffa while showing them a picture of Albert Wesker on one of the computer screens.

"The Goa'uld have come to the past to kill me, not happening today!" Wesker told himself before charging at the four Jaffa firing on full automatic and watching Nerus running for his life.

Nemesis 2 charged through the corridors firing twin Gatling Guns at the Ori Invaders.

The advanced weapons of both the Ori and Goa'uld forces was why the Umbrella Corporation sent the three Nemesis Units instead of normal Human Troops to defend the Spencer Mansion in the first place.

Albert Wesker stands alone against the Ori Troops, Jaffa Warriors, Undead Outbreaks and the actions of his past self getting in his way.


	83. Learning about the new timeline!

The last thing Wesker expected to run into was Lisa Trevor for two reasons, the first was he already killed her and the other reason was that her holding cell was not placed near this area of the mansion.

"Daddy!!!" Lisa squeals in joy before pointing down the hall and informing him that "Mother" is that way to his added confusion.

Wesker followed Lisa Trevor into the Red Queen's Room where Jessica Trevor was typing on the computer with her back to them both.

Wesker now had proof that someone changed the timeline with Jessica Trevor alive and wearing an Umbrella Researcher's Uniform.

"Wesker? Are you here to oversee the removal of the Red Queen out of Raccoon City?" Jessica Trevor asked after she noticed him.

"Not really. I just took out some Jaffa that were in the way and run into you two." Wesker admits.

"You playing bodyguard or worried about some experiment being left behind?" Jessica Trevor asked him.

"I'm worried about some experiment being left behind." Wesker answers deciding he doesn't need to hang around as their bodyguard anyway.


	84. Helping the Defenseless idiots!

The Sixth Doctor exits his TARDIS to find Albert Wesker pointing two Tactical Machine Pistols at him in both hands.

"I'm both unarmed and looking for Jessica Trevor!" The Sixth Doctor proclaimed and Wesker relaxed his weapons before leading the way to the Red Queen's Chamber. The Time Lord stared at Lisa Trevor in surprise before he saw Jessica Trevor and remembered why he came to Spencer Mansion in the first place.

"You have got to get everyone out of here! Both the Goa'uld and the Ori are heading this way and Spencer Mansion will be destroyed in the crossfire between them!" The Doctor proclaimed and Jessica Trevor asks Lisa to guard the exit to the Red Queen's Chambers for her.

"I'm almost done downloading the Red Queen Defense Computer and I just need some more time to finish it." Jessica Trevor admits.

"I have an idea." Wesker stated and pulled something out of his backpack that turned out to be unpowered Replicator Blocks.

The Sixth Doctor stared in horror as the mechanical spiders known across the galaxy began to rebuild themselves in front of him and move towards his TARDIS as he chased after them screaming to stay away from it at the same time.

Lisa Trevor laughed at the Doctor making a fool of himself by trying to reason with the Replicator Bugs that swarm down the corridors to the rest of the Spencer Mansion above them.

The Doctor runs into his TARDIS and it disappears. The Replicators vanish down the corridors and the TARDIS reappears in the same spot it left from with the unhappy Doctor demanding why Albert Wesker reactivated the Replicator Bugs that tried to eat his starship.


	85. The Ori land on Earth!

Tiffany Anderson's team was tired of staying hidden from both the Ori Forces fighting the National Guard behind them and the Undead Infestation fighting against the Replicator Infestation around them.

Trying to move through two infestations of both Replicator Bugs and Undead Zombies towards Spencer Mansion on foot was insane, but they still blasted their way towards their goal knowing that the Ori Invaders were marching into Raccoon City behind them to get to the same place.

"Jessica Trevor to Billy Coen. We found your survivor at the Spencer Mansion and we are holding up in the Red Queen's Chamber." Billy's Radio told him and he relays the message to the rest of his team.

Back at Stargate Command, SG-1 is returning through the stargate.

"Where is Shay Morgan?" General Hammond asked.

"She asked for Tollan Protection until the Ori threat is gone." O'Neill stated in annoyance.

"Narim says that she will be in good hands." Jackson adds.

"Omoc was supporting the idea and short of going to war with the Tollan, we can't force Shay Morgan back to the Earth against her will." Carter reports as Teal'c said indeed.

"The other SG-1 has had no more luck with their mission than you have." Hammond informs them.

"The Ori still have Janet Frasier and Charlie O'Neill." Carter stated in puzzlement.

"The Ori also brought thousands of armed troops to invade the System Lords with." Hammond adds.

"The Ori are attacking Raccoon City right now on the news!" Paul Davis yelled while running into the room.

The news showed two reporters are covering the evacuation of Raccoon City by the National Guard as unknown alien invaders have taken hostages on live television. SG-1 recognized the invaders as Ori Troops and wonder how they are attacking the small city without being detected by their Radar Systems.

"The Ori are using Goa'uld Cloaking Technology to avoid being detected until their landing craft can deploy their troops inside of Raccoon City. The National Guard responded before we knew what was happening." Paul Davis reports to General Hammond uneasy about the whole thing.


	86. The Sixth Doctor saves Tiffany Anderson!

The Sixth Doctor lead Albert Wesker, Jessica Trevor and Lisa Trevor into his TARDIS with the Red Queen Computer Program before running over to the TARDIS Controls to save Tiffany Anderson's team from the Undead Horror around them.

Billy Coen and Carlos Oliveira were blasting the undead army advancing on their team from both sides when Richard Rickman noticed the TARDIS appear on the other side the Zombies.

Tiffany Anderson was unconscious and the rest of her team was defending her from being eaten when the Sixth Doctor opened the TARDIS Doors to see what was going on outside. He screamed in alarm as the undead swarm went after the now very Panicked Time Lord closing the TARDIS Doors.

Albert Wesker saw the Zombies and ran over to help the Sixth Doctor close the doors while firing his weapons at the Undead Threat trying to get in at the same time.

Tiffany Anderson's team was now making a run for the TARDIS to save the Sixth Doctor while Richard Rickman carried Tiffany away from the nightmare all around them.

The Sixth Doctor had been pushed onto the floor of the TARDIS beside Wesker who was struggling just as hard as he was to wrestle the living corpses off before one bite him.

Wesker had shaken off his attackers and was slashing with his Combat Knife to save himself while Lisa Trevor was defending her mother.

The Sixth Doctor was retreating to the TARDIS Controls when Tiffany Anderson's team stormed in with weapons firing at the Zombies to save the day.

Wesker quickly made sure no more Zombies were coming towards the TARDIS and closed the doors before anything else got in.


	87. Entropic Cascade Failure, Part 1!

The Sixth Doctor told Albert Wesker, Jessica Trevor and Lisa Trevor to hide in his TARDIS Corridors before taking Tiffany Anderson's team to Stargate Command for Medical Teams to look after them.

The Undead bodies had been moved out of the TARDIS Control Center where Items were salvaged and Richard Rickman had used some First Aid Spray Bottles to treat Tiffany Anderson with.

The Sixth Doctor was sure that Stargate Command would do a better job of keeping the Umbrella Rescue Team alive than he could now.

The TARDIS landed and the Sixth Doctor was surprised to meet twin SG-1 Teams working on the Ori problem together.

The Entropic Cascade Failure hit SG-1 before they can learn where Shay Morgan came from and the Sixth Doctor had to take them to another reality before they all were killed by it.

General Hammond stared as the TARDIS appeared in his Stargate Command and another SG-1 walked out looking sick.

"Entropic Cascade Failure! Get your Medical Teams now!" The Sixth Doctor yelled as Samantha Carter stared in shock at the Chaos happening before reacting.


	88. Entropic Cascade Failure, Part 2!

The Sixth Doctor was sure that Stargate Command would do a better job of keeping the Umbrella Rescue Team alive than he could now.

The TARDIS landed and the Sixth Doctor was surprised to meet twin SG-1 Teams working on the Ori problem together.

The Entropic Cascade Failure hit SG-1 before they can learn where Shay Morgan came from and the Sixth Doctor had to take them to another reality before they all were killed by it.

General Hammond stared as the TARDIS appeared in his Stargate Command and another SG-1 walked out looking sick.

"Entropic Cascade Failure! Get your Medical Teams now!" The Sixth Doctor yelled as Samantha Carter stared in shock at the Chaos happening before reacting.

Tiffany Anderson's team and the SG-1 Doubles were both being looked after by the Medical Teams as the Sixth Doctor explains what happened to General George Hammond.

"I was just going to the Stargate Command in my own universe when SG-1 came down with the Entropic Cascade Failure and started asking for my help! I would not just stand there and watch them die so I brought them here to save them!" The Sixth Doctor proclaimed in defense of his actions to General Hammond and the SG-1 beside him at the Debriefing Table with him.

"How do you plan to prevent them from getting Entropic Cascade Failure again in two days?" Samantha Carter asked hopeful to turn the Debriefing away from blaming the stranger for dropping the problem on them when the British Government were thinking about closing the Stargate Program down for good.

"I don't really know yet, but why is everything around here British?" The Sixth Doctor responds looking puzzled.

"The Stargate Program has been run by the British States of America for three years, but they are thinking about closing us down after the Sontarans found the Stargate Network." Doctor Jackson explained.

"What?" The Sixth Doctor yelled in confused alarm before wondering what was the more worrisome issue to look into first.

"The Sontarans and the Goa'uld System Lords are at war with each other while the British Empire just wants us to stay out of it!" Samantha Carter yelled in frustration.

"What happens if the Goa'uld keep turning the Sontarans into their New Hosts to defeat the rest of the Sontarans I ask you? The British Empire just wants to wait until they have only one target to aim at and how powerful will the winner be after they won the war? If the Goa'ulds win they turn the Sontaran Technology against the Earth and if the Sontarans win they wipe everything in the Stargate Network out to expand their own Sontaran Empire!" Jack O'Neill rants and the Sixth Doctor decides to see how bad their problem is later on.


	89. Entropic Cascade Failure, Part 3!

The Sixth Doctor was sure that he can find where SG-1's Universe was by scanning their Quantum Signatures with his Sonic Screwdriver and returning them there quickly before he came back to check the Sontarans in the Stargate Network for himself.

SG-1 returned home without Shay Morgan in the Sixth Doctor's TARDIS with their General Hammond reading reports on the Ori Invaders and running into themselves twice in other realities.

The Sixth Doctor on the other hand appeared on the nearest Sontaran Outpost to spy on them.

The Sontarans were Genetically Redesigning themselves against the Goa'uld Parasites and turning the Goa'uld Staff Weapons against the Jaffa Armies battling them.

It was worse than the British Stargate Command feared and the Time Lord had to do something about it fast.

"The Rutan Host! I can contact the Rutan Host and warn them about this Sontaran Outpost!" The Sixth Doctor told himself before transmitting the information in a text message to the Rutan Host and watching the Sontarans defend themselves in Goa'uld Death Gliders against the Rutan Forces.

With the Goa'uld System Lords caught in the middle of the Sontarans and the Rutans, they had to unite themselves to survive both sides long enough to escape them.

Torchwood found out about the Sontarans and the Rutans battling each other inside the Stargate Network before taking command of the Stargate Program instead of having it closed down because they wanted to know how the Rutans found out where the Sontarans were hiding at when they didn't know it.


	90. Entropic Cascade Failure, Part 4!

Kevin Sullivan and his sister Chole Sullivan were walking home when Lex Luthor's car swerves to avoid them before it crashed into the Elbow River from the Loeb Bridge.

Putting aside the fact that Lex Luthor almost ran them over, the Sullivan Siblings swim into the Elbow River to save Lex Luthor's life.

Kevin rips the top of the car apart to pull Lex Luthor out of the river and Chloe does CPR on Lex afterwards.

Gabriel Sullivan shows up to learn his two children have saved Lionel Luthor's son and are offering to recycle Lex's vehicle for him.

"Chloe Sullivan just called with another offer to share the profits they will make at the Recycling Center from your car."Lionel Luthor told Lex.

"I still can't believe they want to profit on my wreckage." Lex replied.

"Greed is a powerful motivator, but this Chloe Sullivan might be the perfect business partner to teach you the perception you need." Lionel stated looking thoughtfully at his son.

"You must be desperate to encourage me if you think some teenage schoolgirl can inspire me for you." Lex remarked.

"Appearances can be deceptive, but good Role Models are hard to find. Talk to this Chloe Sullivan and see for yourself how inspirational she can be for you." Lionel responds.


	91. Entropic Cascade Failure, Part 5!

Kevin Sullivan had just found out about his Space Ship crashing into the LuthorCorp Fertilizer Plant the day of the Meteor Shower and General Sam Lane handling the Adoption Papers for the Sullivans.

Kevin runs to the Smallville Cemetery to think and finds his crush Lana Lang talking to her dead parents. As Kevin Sullivan walks Lana home, Lana's boyfriend Whitney saw them together before disappearing into the shadows.

The TARDIS appears in the Smallville Cemetery with the Sixth Doctor wondering where he is after Kevin and Lana had left the area.

The next morning Kevin and Chloe Sullivan are snooping around another one of Jeremy Creek's Crimes together when the Sixth Doctor wanders over to them to ask what is going on.

Chloe shows her "Wall of Weird" to the Sixth Doctor and Kevin blames himself for it quietly before everyone found out about Jeremy Creek from inside the School Newspaper called the Smallville Torch.

The Sixth Doctor left to confront Jeremy Creek while Kevin Sullivan was ambushed by Whitney Fordman to be string up like a Scarecrow with Lana's Necklace of Green Kryptonite around him.

Lex Luthor finds Kevin and demands to know what happened to him on the way to the Smallville Torch where Chloe thanks Lex for finding her brother.

The Sixth Doctor found Jeremy Creek, but Entropic Cascade Failure hits him before he can do more than scare Jeremy away from harming someone else and run for the TARDIS.

Kevin Sullivan told Pete Ross and his sister Chloe all about Whitney Fordman's ambush on him while Lex Luthor considers selling his vehicle wreckage to the Sullivans for Recycling Money.

After Kevin Sullivan saved everyone from Jeremy Creek, he tells his family how glad he is that the Sullivans raised him and makes friends with Lex Luthor.


	92. Entropic Cascade Failure, Part 6!

"Is what Chloe Sullivan said about her brother being strung up like a Scarecrow the truth?" Lana Lang demanded of Whitney Fordman furiously.

"I got a little jealous." Whitney admits and Lana yells at him for being irresponsible while Lex Luthor hears about Whitney's actions against Kevin Sullivan and goes to check on the Sullivans for himself.

"I'm almost done loading the Fertilizer Bags into the Broadcast Seeder." Kevin Sullivan told his dad when Lex Luthor shows up offering to help out.

As Kevin Sullivan and Lex Luthor finish loading the Fertilizer Bags into the Broadcast Seeder, Lex tells Kevin that he heard about Whitney and gives him Lana's Necklace in a lead box to help Kevin win her away from Whitney.

"Think of this as a small investment into the friendship between our families." Lex Luthor stated before leaving Gabriel Sullivan bewildered at what just happened.

"Lionel Luthor just called to thank us for being his son's inspiration. Lex Luthor is starting his own Hydroponics Center in Smallville next year and wants our family to run it for him." Gabriel Sullivan told Chloe and Kevin Sullivan the news before asking for their advice.


	93. Entropic Cascade Failure, Part 7!

The Sullivan Family were reading about Hydroponics before they gave the Luthors their answer on the new job.

Chloe Sullivan was asking Lana Lang for her advice on the Hydroponics Center whlie Kevin Sullivan was asking Pete Ross his advice.

Greg Arkin ambushed Whitney Fordman in his truck causing it to crash into Lex Luthor's new car. The noise attracts Kevin Sullivan who checks on the unconscious Lex Luthor first and pulled Whitney Fordman out of his truck as it exploded afterwards, endangering both their lives with flames and smoke screens.

Lex Luthor and Lionel Luthor argued about hiring Bodyguards to travel around with them after Lex Luthor was nearly killed twice.

"I don't need Bodyguards to look after myself!" Lex Luthor protested.

"Lex, you have been almost killed twice! Either Incompetent Assasins are after you or something else is going on here!" Lionel Luthor argued.

"Is it possible that someone is after the Sullivan Family because of the job offer I gave them?" Lex Luthor asked in worry.

"Your Hydroponics Center is a brilliant idea to win over the Farming Communities of Smallville, but the competition with the local producers might be difficult at the beginning." Lionel Luthor warned.

"I'm finding out who that truck belongs to and why it ran me off the road now!" Lex Luthor proclaims and storms off.


	94. Entropic Cascade Failure, Part 8!

Kevin Sullivan and Pete Ross were waiting when Lex Luthor stormed into Whitney Fordman's Hospital Room demanding answers.

"Lex, calm down and I'll explain what I found out so far." Kevin Sullivan said.

"Whitney Fordman was attacked inside his truck and whoever did it is after Lana Lang. Whitney is Lana's Boyfriend and with him in the Hospital, Lana is wandering around by herself. " Kevin explained to Lex Luthor.

"I really thought Whitney went after me for helping you, but now I believe what you said Kevin and together will save Lana Lang so she can dump Whitney Fordman herself!" Lex Luthor replied in a calmer tone.

"Lex, after our little talk I put the Sullivan Family under surveillance and saw Chloe Sullivan being kidnapped with Lana Lang. I have Security Teams swarming the woods and Sheriff Ethan Miller on his way." Lionel Luthor says over Lex's Cellular Phone as Kevin Sullivan and Lex Luthor get into Pete Ross's Truck to meet Lionel Luthor.

" The Greg Akin boy is dead, but the female hostages are both safe now." Sheriff Ethan Miller told the News Reporters as Chloe Sullivan and Lana Lang are returned home by the Police Department.


	95. Entropic Cascade Failure, Part 9!

The Sixth Doctor was locked inside his TARDIS while watching the Greg Akin teenager fighting the Police and LuthorCorp Forces shooting at him. The Akin Boy was moving faster than the armed forces trying to stop him, but being outnumbered forced him into retreating into the Creekside Foundry while the female hostages are rescued from the Tree House.

The Sixth Doctor watched in disapproval as Greg Akin was killed and Superman left the area with Lex Luthor at his side.

"The Entropic Cascade Failure means there is another me running around this Dimension somewhere and I need to warn you about this Superman at once!" The Sixth Doctor decided worriedly as he watched events get worse in Smallville around him.


	96. Entropic Cascade Failure, Part 10!

The 12 year old Shay Morgan and the Ninth Doctor was talking to General Harold Morgan inside the TARDIS about Stargate Command's plans to defeat the Cybermen Invaders when the Cloister Bell went crazy.

"Another TARDIS in Smallville? Impossible! Why would Superman be in danger from another Time Lord?" The Ninth Doctor rants to himself while checking the controls to his own TARDIS in bewilderment.

Shay Morgan and her father left the Ninth Doctor's TARDIS as it vanished from Stargate Command to Smallville.

Coach Walt Arnold is recruiting Kevin Sullivan while his sister Chloe Sullivan is against the idea after the Football Players were caught cheating.

"Sports don't always have the best Ethics to teach people! It just attracts attention away from the Scientists in the world!" Chloe Sullivan defends herself.

"You still want me to join the Science Club that bad?" Kevin asked curiously.

"Science will take you more places than Football will provide for you in ten years!" Chloe Sullivan adds while starting her whole speech about Coach Walt Arnold being Dangerous again.

Kevin Sullivan goes to Principal Kwan for advice about joining the Football Team and saw his car exploding.

Kevin ran to save Principal Kwan and didn't notice that Coach Walt Arnold was walking away from the area smiling to himself.


	97. Entropic Cascade Failure, Part 11!

Chloe Sullivan follows the seven suspended Football Players to find proof that Coach Walt Arnold is behind Principal James Kwan being almost killed while Lana Lang finds Pete Ross and Lex Luthor talking about the Football Scandal together.

"I am very relieved that the Sullivans have such great Friends to help look after them! I heard that Pete Ross and Chloe Sullivan were even starting their First Blind Date Together because of you Lana!" Lex Luthor declared charmingly at Lana Lang who smiled back saying thank you.

Kevin Sullivan wanders over to Lana Lang and Lex Luthor asking if anyone saw where Chloe went to and Pete Ross comes back from the Bathroom asking what is going on.

Kevin Sullivan repeats that he is looking for his sister Chloe Sullivan and Pete Ross says that Chloe is spying on the Football Players for her Newspaper Story.

Kevin thanks Pete and went to search for Chloe on his own. Pete Ross covers for Kevin by telling Lex and Lana that Chloe has plans to be a Reporter in the future.

Pete asks Lex and Lana how Kevin will deal with living in the shadow of a famious sibling to distract them from realizing that something was going on with the Sullivans!


	98. Entropic Cascade Failure, Part 12!

The Sixth Doctor watched as the other TARDIS appears across the street from the Smallville High School and the Ninth Doctor stormed out looking furiously for any Cybermen or Daleks that got in his way of checking on what might be interfering with Kevin Sullivan becoming Superman in the future!

Lex Luthor is showing his mother the plans he made for the Hydroponics Center he is having built.

Lillan Luthor smiled at the son that had taken the blame for killing Julian Luthor for her while she had divorced Lionel Luthor and left for a Secretary Job with Edward Teague's Law-Firm in Smallville.

Pete Ross is arrested for Robbery at the Smallville Savings and Loan, but the Police Officers can't find the stolen money that was taken anywhere.

On the other side of Smallville, Tina Greer had stolen a vehicle looking like Lana Lang and used the stolen money to run away from home after arguing with her mother about misusing her powers to sell test answers to classmates.


	99. Entropic Cascade Failure, Part 13!

The Sixth Doctor watched as the Ninth Doctor talked Pete Ross and Lana Lang out of jail by pretending to be Detective John Smith while waving his Psychic Paper around to everyone asking questions.

The Ninth Doctor needed answers and as far as he can tell, the two stupid apes are being framed by someone else anyways. He needed to clear their names quicky and find out what was making his Cloister Bell go nuts in Superman's History before it caused him more problems than it already had.

"Excuse me, but I think we need to talk!" The Sixth Doctor yelled behind the Ninth Doctor who turned around and stared at his past self in surprise before pulling himself together.

"I agree completely." The Ninth Doctor told the Sixth Doctor as Lana Lang and Pete Ross watched the two Time Lords study each other with their eyes.

"I need your help protecting a Superman that has no clue that he is in any danger yet." The Sixth Doctor stated.

"I suspected something was going on as soon as I traced where the trouble was at." The Ninth Doctor says worriedly looking around suspiciously.


	100. Entropic Cascade Failure, Part 14!

The Sixth Doctor and Ninth Doctor followed the path of the Lana Lang Sightings made by several Police Departments across Kansas State for Bank Robberies where she keeps vanishing with the money.

Tina Greer would transform herself into one of the hostages after she hides the money in her pockets and allowed the Police Forces to discover the explosives left on automatic timers for themselves.

Tina Greer would escape with the panicking hostages while the Bomb Squad saved the bank from being blown apart in the confusion.


	101. Entropic Cascade Failure, Part 15!

Morgan Edge smiled as Tina Greer returned with more money.

"You have the whole Police Department nervous over your explosives!" Morgan Edge proclaims proudly to Tina Greer who smirked to herself at the praise she was getting.

The Ninth Doctor had taken Lana Lang and Pete Ross into his TARDIS to find rooms for them to stay in until he can clear their good names.

The Sixth Doctor was working on stopping Entropic Cascade Failure from preventing him from saving Superman from going down the wrong path from inside his own TARDIS while the Ninth Doctor was distracted.

Lex Luthor was building his new Hydroponics Center and asking every Farmer in Smallville to work for him.

Jonathan Kent was the leader of the Smallville Farming Community and the only person distrustful of Lex Luthor's motive for trying to rebuild the damage done by Lionel Luthor.


	102. Entropic Cascade Failure, Part 16!

"I am just trying to save Smallville's Farming Community from the possibility of starvation!" Lex Luthor yelled at Jonathan Kent in frustration at being unable to convince him that his Hydroponics Center was a good thing.

"All the Luthors have ever done is control everything they touch and I will not endorse your Hydroponics Center until I understand what you are gaining from it!" Jonathan Kent screamed back at Lex Luthor.

"If you change your mind, you know where to find me!" Lex remarked before storming out of the Kent Farm towards his waiting female Bodyguard at the Black Limousine.

Captain Maggie Sawyer was from the Metropolis Police Department and playing Bodyguard to some rich kid had to be the most boring assignment that she had ever worked on and Lex Luthor did not make many friends so they only visited the Sulivan Family regularly to update them about the Hydroponics Center that Lex was building.


	103. Entropic Cascade Failure, Part 17!

James Queen was the son of Oliver Queen and Chloe Sullivan, but being the Red Arrow also means that he had to check out the Historical Disturbance happening in the past without telling his parents where he was going with the Legion Ring to avoid putting them in danger.

James Queen would never forgive himself if his family walked into an ambush because of him and as a result he told Batman what he was doing before vanishing into history on his own.

The twin TARDIS Machines was the first thing that Red Arrow noticed in the past when he looked around and frowned to himself in annoyance.

"The Time Lords of Gallifrey. Now I know what the Historical Disturbance is all about, but why are they here?" Mister James Queen says quietly to himself in thought before watching the actions of the Time Lords covertly.


	104. Entropic Cascade Failure, Part 18!

The Ninth Doctor walked into the nearest Police Station he can find and pulled out his Psychic Paper.

"Hello, I'm Detective John Smith of the John Smith Investigation Agency. I heard about the Strange Bank Robberies you have been dealing with and thought to myself that I might be helpful if I showed up." The Ninth Doctor told everyone smiling wildly to the bewildered Police Officers staring at him puzzledly.

"It has to be a Shape Changing Bank Robber." The Time Lord told himself in thought as he searched one of the Bank Robberies for clues stealthily with his Sonic Screwdriver and found some Fingerprints that everyone else missed finding because of the Perception Filter placed on all of Tina Greer's Fingerprints by someone else.


	105. Entropic Cascade Failure, Part 19!

The Female Time Lady known as The Rani watched Tina Greer's every move as she debated how to get her hands on the Teenaged Thief and keep her away from Morgan Edge long enough to study her DNA.

The other Time Lord called The Doctor appeared to be after Tina Greer to stop the Currency Stealing, but The Rani didn't want to brainwash the whole Police Department to get Tina Greer's DNA for herself to research afterwards.

The Perception Filter placed on all of Tina Greer's Fingerprints had confused the Human Police Forces long enough for The Rani to manufacture evidence showing that Morgan Edge was hypnotizing the Bank Hostages into smuggling the money for himself and hypnotized all the Bank Tellers to smuggle the money into Tina Greer's Apartment Building days after she had been kidnapped to blame her for it if she escaped.


	106. Entropic Cascade Failure, Part 20!

The Metropolis Police Department stormed Morgan Edge's Headquarters finding the manufactured evidence hidden by the Time Lady called the Rani showing that Morgan Edge was behind all the Strange Bank Robberies and because Morgan Edge was really behind all the Strange Bank Robberies, they found the Real Evidence along with the fake ones.

The Sixth Doctor and the Ninth Doctor searched for Tina Greer after they cleared the Smallville Teenager's names, but they didn't find her anywhere.

Tina Greer had woken up strapped to an Examination Table screaming her head off until the Rani began the Sedation to stop the distraction and started the DNA Testing that she had plans for from the beginning.


	107. Entropic Cascade Failure, Part 21!

James Queen was the son of Oliver Queen and Chloe Sullivan, but being the Red Arrow also means that he had to check out the Historical Disturbance happening in the past to protect his family from hidden dangers.

The Metropolis Police Department stormed Morgan Edge's Headquarters as the Red Arrow watched it happening and wonders what else the two Time Lords would do next as he followed them around stealthly.

The Ninth Doctor had recognized the Red Archer's Uniform and Dark Sunglasses as the Red Arrow following them from the start, but decided to stay quiet to avoid drawing the wrong attention to their unseen protector.

Even in Metropolis City, the Ninth Doctor would need all the help that he can get to continue saving the world another day and with Superman's future at stake he can't take any unnecessary risks!


	108. Entropic Cascade Failure, Part 22!

Kevin Sullivan had just chased Sean Kelvin away from his sister at the High School Party at Crater Lake when the jerk falls into the freezing water and Kevin Sullivan jumps into the water to save the unlucky jerk.

Kevin Sullivan had to smash his way out of the freezing water with Sean Kelvin and both of them are dragged out by the other High School Students.

Kevin Sullivan is found unconscious and his sister, Chloe Sullivan starts freaking out because of it while Sean Kelvin is bewilderedly wondering what just happened to him.

At the Smallville Medical Center, Lex Luthor is visiting the Unconscious Kevin Sullivan and checked on the Sean Kelvin teenager that Kevin Sullivan had saved earlier.

"The Sullivan Family have developed a custom of saving lives whenever they go somewhere and I can honestly say that I am alive today because of it." Lex Luthor stated calmly.

"What are you really doing here?" Sean Kelvin asked Lex Luthor quietly.

"I just wanted to meet the reason that Kevin Sullivan risked his life for and tell you that I plan to watch after Chloe Sullivan until Kevin wakes up." Lex Luthor replied and left the hospital room smugly.


	109. Entropic Cascade Failure, Part 23!

The discovery that Superman was unconscious worried the two Time Lords greatly when they searched Smallville for any sign of Tina Greer hiding from the law there while the Red Arrow continued to follow them from the shadows.

The path of frozen dead bodies that appears in Smallville leads the two Time Lords after Sean Kelvin while Superman stays the unconscious target of the heat stealing killer.

"I never thought my day would turn out like this!" The Sixth Doctor yelled as he pulled Superman's Gurney away from the Murderous Sean Kelvin chasing the two Time Lords.

"If Superman dies, everyone dies when Darkseid returns!" The Ninth Doctor yelled back as they keep running away with Superman's Gurney between them.


	110. Entropic Cascade Failure, Part 24!

The Red Arrow saw the two Time Lords protecting the Unconscious Superman and quickly fired his arrows at the Murderous Sean Kelvin chasing them.

The Red Arrow's poor aim finally hit Sean's Right Arm and Sean Kelvin changed his directional pursuit towards the more annoying Red Archer instead to steal the warmth he needed.

The Red Arrow had panickingly realized he can't get a clear shot while Sean Kelvin was dodging all his arrows and advancing on him with Heat Stealing Powers before he started running for his life.

The Red Arrow used his Grappling Hook to swing to another Smalliville Building's Rooftop and escape down the nearest Elevator or Fire Escape to get away.

The only problem with the Red Arrow's Plan was he had no idea where he was going to in the first place!


	111. Entropic Cascade Failure, Part 25!

The Red Arrow had quickly lost Sean Kelvin and called the Green Arrow for help.

"Oliver Queen, I'm in Smallville, Kansas and I need your help as soon as you get this!" The Red Arrow left his message on Oliver Queen's Voice Mail and heads for the Talon Building to make sure his future mother, the great Chloe Sullivan was safe.

James Queen was still the son of Oliver Queen and Chloe Sullivan even if the Red Arrow didn't have a clue what else was going on around him, but right now Smallville was in danger so he called his father to save everyone knowing that was the important thing to do right away.


	112. Entropic Cascade Failure, Part 26!

The Essence Devourer had been called by many names before it merged with Chloe Sullivan.

It was the leftover Group Consciousness of the Reality Procurators gone insane from hunger and neglect across eternity before they found Chloe Sullivan's Body to start over with.

The Group Consciousness of the Reality Procurators continued to merge itself with Chloe's Mind until she had all their knowledge inside her and she was the only Reality Procurator left.

Unit Name: Chloe Sullivan

Unit Type: Reality Procurator

Current Actions: Waking up and Dimensional Orientation of surroundings

Mission Objectives: Protect Kevin Sullivan, Destroy Darkseid


	113. Entropic Cascade Failure, Part 27!

After Lana Lang had mistaken the Chloe Sullivan she found for the one in her reality, she had called Lex Luthor and learned about the Murderous Sean Kelvin chasing after everyone to her horror.

The Red Arrow on the other hand was running blindly for his life across Smallville while the two Time Lords are coming up with some plan to stop the Murderous Sean Kelvin from killing people randomly to keep himself warm.

So far they are Scanning Superman to find out why he is unconscious in the first place.

"This is worse than we thought!" The Ninth Doctor proclaimed in alarm.

"We need to get Superman to the TARDIS before he dies or Darkseid Wins!" The Sixth Doctor agreed.


	114. Entropic Cascade Failure, Part 28!

"What happened?" Kevin Sullivan asked after waking up inside the Medical Center of the TARDIS.

"You swallowed some green rocks and we had to pump your stomach because of it." The Ninth Doctor stated annoyedly.

"Where am I?" Kevin Sullivan asked next.

"You are under Doctor's Care for the next two weeks." The Ninth Doctor replied very uneasy about the whole thing.

"Where is everyone?" The Future Superman demanded.

"Chloe is at Luthor Mansion with Lana and Pete the last time I called over there." The Sixth Doctor says walking into the room.


	115. Entropic Cascade Failure, Part 29!

Oliver Queen didn't know what to make of the call from Smallville asking for him by name, but it had not taken him long to trace the Phone Number and find the path of Frozen Dead Bodies that have the Local Law Enforcement puzzled.

The only thing that made any sense was some Serial Killer was running around Smallville without the Police Department noticing it yet.

After two days of the unseen killer leaving Frozen Dead Bodies all over town, Smallville had finally called the Metropolis Police Department for help and started searching blindly for the Unknown Killer.


	116. Entropic Cascade Failure, Part 30!

"The Doctor Valeyard's Brainwaves have been located." The first voice stated.

"Proceed as planned." The next voice orders.

"The Bad Wolf Corporation must prepare for the Valeyard's Return." The Generals of the Valeyard Empire tell their followers.

"The Doctor Valeyard will meet Rose Tyler for the first time soon and we will be watching to make sure it happens." The Followers of the Valeyard Empire say among themselves quietly planning their next actions together.

The Dalek Empire and the Cybermen Coalition are also watching the Timelines for signs of the Valeyard's Return to power.


	117. Entropic Cascade Failure, Part 31!

The Murderous Sean Kelvin was still wandering around Smallville hunting the Red Arrow that was trying to stop him.

The Red Arrow was frustrated that every Arrow he fired at Sean Kelvin was dodged or failed to slow the Heat Stealer down long enough for to escape the pursuit, but the fact that Sean Kelvin had been firing beams of ice at him might explain his blindly firing the arrows back from behind objects without making sure that he was hitting anything because of it!

Currently the Red Arrow had hidden behind someone's car and was firing his Arrows blindly into the air towards Sean Kelvin who had frozen the vehicle that he was hiding behind in ice while advancing on him again.

The Red Arrow made a run for it, zigzagging like crazy behind anything he found for cover while running for his life frantically through Smallville.

"Where did the Time Lords go?" The Red Arrow asked himself panting tiredly.

Sean Kelvin had finally given up chasing him after hours of cat and mouse stalking that left the Red Arrow too exhausted to care why.

His Quiver Case was empty and Sean Kelvin had vanished, probably to hunt someone else to keep himself warm after losing sight of the Red Arrow fighting against him.


	118. The Tok'ra Empire?

The portal was established as the team waited anxiously for the telemetry to come back. What they saw was the empty lab they saw before. The air was breathable and there didn't seem to be anyone there. They didn't have much maneuverability since the lab was full of equipment but they could see a lot and the General decided he knew enough to send SG-1 through. Sam was practically drooling to get her hands on that equipment and Shay was nervous so Jack tried to lighten the mood by whistling again. He failed to lighten the mood, but he did get the group moving. The group stepped up to the shimmering white space and taking a deep breath, stepped through.

The lab was still empty when SG-1 emerged from the portal. Sam started to study the equipment while everyone else searched the room. The lab had no exit by door or window and reminded Jack of the time they gated to that Goa'uld supply room only to be caught by Apophis on his way to attack Earth. Now he didn't see a Stargate in the room like last time they had been in a place of this design. He knows the place is Goa'uld and it worried him. It was Teal'c that realized what the design of the room was next. Shay had already known the moment she saw the lab and was staying close to Daniel while he was reading the symbols on the walls. Carter had moved from studying the equipment to trying to access the computers in the room. Teal'c began to search for a hidden door beside O'Neill.

While the portal had closed behind them Carter had setup the laptop computer that Shay Morgan had to open a new one when they had finished exploring the lab. The whole room suddenly became brighter as the hidden door opens by itself causing SG-1 to hide behind the nearest equipment they found and glance at the lone figure walking into the lab. The sight they see becomes surprise as they recognized the person before them. He sits at the computer typing commands into it and reads the results. The frown on his face turns to a mirror of their own surprise as he looks from the computer to them. SG-1 and Jacob Carter continued to stare at one another until Shay said "Hey Boss, look who I brought to dinner today." Sam was beside herself as she fell over in shocked disbelief. Everyone else was lost at where to begin or how to at the moment.

It was Selmak that spoke first as SG-1 was still shocked at this discovery. "I take it you know Shay Morgan by now, but I'm lost trying to explain how you found this place or when you ran into her." Selmak stated with hope someone would respond.

"I found them on the last planet you sent me to and now we all came here to see you." Shay explained proudly smiling at her employer who watched them trying to figure out what to do next.

"Jacob? That you?" Jack asked coming out of shock still confused.

"Yes, Jack it is really me. Now will someone tell me how our recruit ended up back here without finishing her last reconnaissance mission? Or explain how you found this Tok'Ra base in the first place?" Jacob had to again respond getting mad and trying to calm down at the same time. First the Trust misused their symbiote poison formula and now Earth meddles with a new Tok'Ra recruit, disrupting their whole intelligence network development. The Tok'Ra High Council would be furious over that once they knew about it. Secrecy is the only weapon able for use now and protection of it his new job. How much could Earth have learned about the Tok'Ra from Shay, if they can find this research base so easy then he had to do better at protecting it and that he would.

"A reconnaissance mission for three years? How long was it going to last if we hadn't found her when we did?" Daniel asks glancing at Shay.

"The duration of her assignment would have been determined by the successful completion of it." Jacob glares as he answers.

"Meaning there has to be a goal to her assignment that has yet to be finished." Jack points out.

"But what would the goal of her assignment be and how could it be useful to the Tok'Ra?" Daniel ponders looking from Jacob to Shay and back again. Teal'c watched for a reaction as Shay moves behind Jacob and towards the open door. Jacob and Shay had without warning started their run for the door. Stunned by this turn of events SG-1 follows them learning along the way that they are on a Ha'Tak vessel with pursuit put to a halt by staff weapons pointing at them from the Tok'Ra guards. Surrounded by armed guards Jack had to give the order to stand down.

As Jacob had forseen the Tok'Ra High Council was furious at SG-1 for their interference with Shay Morgan, but their trust in him had been restored and his plan now being considered. Meanwhile SG-1 was under Tok'Ra guard in a jail cell confused as to if this was a setup or if they did it to themselves because the end result was still the same. "It appears we have done this to ourselves!" Teal'c stated with annoyance at the only conclusion he was coming up with in his voice.

"Any chance this is a setup?" Jack asked.

"None!" Teal'c responded in annoyance.

"Remember the first time we encountered the Tok'Ra they were suspicious of us from the start. Add to that our surprise visit with Shay and now we look more suspicious than peaceful at the moment." Daniel added worried.

"So all we can do now is convince the Tok'Ra this is a big misunderstanding and go home. How hard can it be to convine the Tok'Ra anyway?" Carter concluded looking hopeful it would work out.

Inside the Tok'Ra High Council Shay explains how SG-1 encountered her and found their research base. Jacob listens with the Council in detail as Miss Morgan continues talking about the kindness Sam showed her and how they traced the signal when a portal appeared. "Well at last, I'm being appreciated now!" Shay announces to the whole Council.

"We'll always appreciate what you have done for the Tok'Ra!" Selmak announces with the Council smiling together at the two of them. The Council begans to debate what to do about SG-1 as Jacob calls a meeting with Shay. The two head towards the communications array to contact the Asgard in the confusion of the debate over SG-1. The Asgard agree to take the Tok'Ra into the past to save Egeria if only to complete their cloning refinement during the mission. The clone of Egeria left behind would have her genetic memory and be found at Pangar by SG-1 when Tretonin is first discovered there.

Shay wants to offer character testimony for SG-1 with Selmak behind her. The Tok'Ra High Council begins to side with Selmak when they hear from the Asgard. They hear about Selmak's plan to bring back Egeria to the Tok'Ra using the Asgard and side with him about SG-1. After Selmak gets SG-1 their freedom he explains.

"My plan was to restore my reputation with the Tok'Ra High Council by returning Egeria to them! It would also solve the problem of our declined resources against the Goa'uld! The Asgard have already agreed to provide transportation for the mission. It was just blind luck that the High Council agreed to allow you four to stay here at all!" Jacob explains.

"You almost cost us our restored reputation with the Tok'Ra High Council!" Selmak yells.

"We had no clue, Jacob honestly none whatsoever! Carter get your father to stop that glare he is giving me!" Jack starts followed by "Not on your life, sir!" from Sam.

"Ok, this is new!" Daniel stated and everyone stares at him. Shay and Selmak on one side and SG-1 on the other.

"Maybe I should explain everything to SG-1 since Selmak over there is mad at you now and then we can go from there." Shay takes over. "It started four years ago when Apophis assaulted Earth from orbit and Stargate Command was annihilated. The survivors lead a revolt against the Jaffa and rebuilt the Stargate Program with the other gate. The world was then told how the Stargate Program saved them from Goa'uld rule. The down side was that the NID ran the new Stargate Program and went to war with the Tok'Ra for some stupid reason. Selmak recruited me to do recon for the Tok'Ra a year later and here I am the best they have at the moment." Shay finishes smiling at them. "I make more friends exploring than on this research base anyway. Can do without the Goa'uld hunting me, but other than that I miss home and when I saw SG-1, I should have avoided them. It almost took a turn for the worst too." She glanced at Selmak as she talks.

General Carter frowns at SG-1 as they take in what Shay told them. Their Earth was not under Goa'uld control and yet the NID don't have the Stargate in their authority. Jacob thinks this over and smiles to himself. A reality where Earth had a chance against the Goa'uld and not dealing with government turmoil at the same time. The reality SG-1 came from sounds great to him as a source of aid for the Tok'Ra! Selmak discreetly points out that using one Earth to fight another maybe a morbid act that might hurt his new reputation with the other Tok'Ra and prevent the safe return of their queen. With the Goa'uld united against Sokar and the Free Jaffa movement caught between the two sides it was a bad time for the Tok'Ra! The Asgard were the only hope of survival for the Tok'Ra and to do that the Replicators had to be defeated! To this end Selmak provided the High Council with blueprints for Earth weapons that can be used against the Replicators and offered to help the Asgard.

The High Council disagreed that allowing resources from Goa'uld Intelligence to be pulled into helping the Asgard would be wise so Selmak turned to finding new recruits for the Tok'Ra and found Shay Morgan. Jacob Carter was the main inspiration for Selmak in their combined efforts to turn around support for the Asgard. Shay was just one more reason to remove the NID authority over the Stargate on his Earth!

"Well can you explain how the NID got control of the Stargate in the first place?" Daniel asks hopeful that the situation was not as bad as Shay made it out to be.

"It might have to do with President Kinsey's indorsement in them after defeating the Goa'uld at Earth." Shay frowns at her own statement. Jack has the say it didn't happen look on his face after that and Daniel searches for the bright side to his home turning on the Tok'Ra. Not finding the bright side he decides to talk to Jacob/Selmak about how Shay is involved with the Tok'Ra.

"Miss Morgan has provided us with friends against the Goa'uld and a lot of recon information that will be used to setup new Tok'Ra bases later on. But at the moment she is helping to explain the problems the Tok'Ra face." Jacob states watchful for any reaction from SG-1.


	119. The Calm before the Storm!

Chapter 9: The Calm before the Storm!

"So Dad, how long has it been since you saw any of your family on Earth?" Sam asks.

"It has been four years and being an outcast from my own planet doesn't help at all!" Jacob Carter exclaims upset again. "When the SGC was attacked by Apophis we sent as many as we could to the Alpha Site and then all contact was cut off! After that we found the Tok'Ra and we tried to find a way back to Earth from the Alpha Site! By the time we got back, the NID ran the other Stargate out of Area 51 and almost turned our First Contact with the Tok'Ra into a disaster!" He continued while he vents his rage doing so.

"When the NID learned that they could not get new technology from the Tok'Ra, they tried to take it from us and the end result was this war, so we went into hiding from both Earth and the Goa'uld! They misused our Symbiote Poison Formula when we tried to work together and the High Council could not allow any more Tok'Ra technology to be misused after that!" Anise took over with the explanation looking just as mad as Selmak did.

"So how did Earth defeat Apophis in the first place?" Daniel asks trying to turn away from bad news.

"Colonel Hammond lead the base troops against the Jaffa while SG-1 helped evacuate people to the Alpha Site! General Carter ordered the base self-destruct set to go off the moment the last person got to the Alpha Site and when it went off it took out Apophis with it! The only thing left was a few Death Gliders to clean up and Kinsey was President by the time we got back! To think they saved the world and now Kinsey runs things!" Anise reveals glancing at Selmak who frowned at the old news.

"We just got news that Hathor has lead a surprise attack on a planet controlled by Sokar and plans to reclaim territory taken from Ra!" Yells a passing Tok'Ra. Selmak has the news about Sokar sent to Grace O'Neill while he tells her what Shay did.

"She brought SG-1 from another reality here while the Goa'uld have just united themselves against Sokar! What is it with Shay and her timing anyway? First she does CPR on some girl on another planet, only to find out Nirrti had her eyes on the locals later on and play the stowaway! It is almost like fate itself has been following the girl for the last year!" Grace vents.

"I'll admit her timing has lead to some odd events, but she is a survivor and we need all the help we can get." Jacob tells Grace while Shay puts on her new Tok'Ra uniform.

"How do I look?" Shay asks in the new outfit. The two look her over and both smile at her.

An idea hit how to aid Shay in her acceptance within the Tok'Ra ranks. Give her a place in a recon unit and have them test the Interdimensional Transporter with preset coordinates. Putting the idea aside Jacob asks the High Council if he can personally return SG-1 home. Not wanting the distraction the team was becoming in the first place they agreed. Selmak then called Thor and made the travel plans. Selmak, Shay and SG-1 were beamed aboard with Thor alert for more Goa'uld fleets. Thor had to change direction to avoid collisions with the many Goa'uld navigational misadventures he meets along the way.

The United Goa'uld had made a navigational nightmare for anyone else to get anywhere. Thor wanting to get to a crowdless area activated the Interdimensional Transporter without delay and entered the large white rift that formed before his ship. Shay told Jacob about his old friend Hammond being a General in this reality and he asked SG-1 all about it. When the six of them beam into the SGC Hammond has Doctor Fraiser look them over.

"So the girl knew so much because she works for the Tok'Ra of another reality. How does knowing that help us in our battle with the Goa'uld here?" Hammond starts the meeting.

"Well at least there is no security leak Off-World to worry about!" Jack offers.

"Aside from that we could help fix the mess their reality is in by providing information we have in ours! Setup an information exchange of some kind. Provide humanitarian aid to them!" Daniel put in next.

"Their technological development maybe reason enough to return sir! Think of what would happen if their Goa'uld found out how to send an armada back here and take over our Earth!" Sam points out with concern on her face.

"The only way that will happen is if the Tok'Ra are overrun and they take it from us!" Selmak states.

"The Goa'uld have united themselves in your reality and you think the Tok'Ra can stand on their own against that without being overran!" Jack said skeptically.

"Why do they look unconvinced we'll win?" Shay asks turning to Selmak for support.

"The Tok'Ra will find a way to prevail or perish trying!" Selmak answers.

"Indeed your goal of successful victory against the Goa'uld is desirable to all involved, but long from completed!" Teal'c states to everyone at the meeting.

"Teal'c is right! We need to work together on this one!" Sam stated.

"Carter they're outnumbered and soon to be surrounded! How can they win?" Jack points out.

"Do you have the answer to that one, Mister Question Man?" Jacob asks Jack.

"Carter?" Jack asks looking at Sam.

"I would love to hear this for myself!" Sam says devilishly watching him think up a response.

"What about the X-302 blueprints we have!" Jack offers.

"That would only delay the System Lords, not stop them sir and what happens if the Goa'uld find the blueprints?" Sam points out.

"It's better than nothing!" Jack replied.

"We could send the blueprints along with the humanitarian aid!" Daniel provides.

"Daniel about this information exchange idea, the High Council will speak to you about the particulars and provide transportion back home!" Selmak states typing on Shay's computer.

"I'll be back for the supplies!" Shay tells them and beams away with Daniel.

"Wish us good luck!" Selmak said next and vanished. Thor's vessel had left orbit of Earth into Goa'uld space while Shay told Selmak more about her days at Stargate Command. Daniel went to talk to Thor about anything useful he could learn. The first thing he learned was the Replicators had not yet been defeated and Thor changed heading into Asgard space to find out if it could be done.

Thor meets himself and the two went together to save their species from the Replicators. The two Thors enter the white rift together into battle. Sokar escapes in the confusion of the System Lords fighting the Replicators! The Replication swarms onto many worlds dooming slaves forgotten by the Goa'uld in their panic to escape the horrors around them! The path of destruction converges to the center of Goa'uld control and expands outwardly seeking new technology to consume along the way! The Asgard High Council develop new weapons into their fleet for a last assault on the Replicators while the Tok'Ra join the panic of retreat!


	120. Family Reunions!

Chapter Ten: Family reunions!

Shay, Onfalia and Grace updated each other on what they had learned over the years. Grace O'Neill talked about her days as a lab assistant to her mother on the X-302 construction program going on. Onfalia Jackson went on about the Atoniek armbands her mother continues to study. Shay Morgan told them how she went on her first recon mission and the next three years discovered new civilizations free of the Goa'uld, only then to be hunted down by Jaffa and forced to escape when the Goa'uld did appear. Once she even got the chance to lead a revolt against a Goa'uld named Svarog while helping the locals find their own Stargate. A few days later she meet SG-1 and here she was, searching for anything to defeat the Replicators in her home reality along side SG-1 themselves.

Shay showed her reports to her friends on her labtop computer.

Shay's eleventh report was displayed and she looked away in embarrassment!

"Something wonderful has happened here! The Cultural Restoration done by the spectacular Seth has caused a rebirth of reconciliation across the United States while a minority of horrible heretics tried to stop him!" Grace read glancing at the red faced Shay.

"He was venting Nish'Ta into the atmosphere of Earth when I arrived in the planet's dimension and I had no way of knowing what was happening to me after I got there or what the biological compound being delivered in a gaseous form did at all! I was turned into a brainwashed slave like everyone else on the planet and I didn't realize it until the rebellion freed my mind later on!" Shay defends herself to her two friends who nod in understanding and continue reading the report.

"I can't believe Jack O'Neill and Charles Kawalsky died trying to stop world peace from happening by the hand of this gracious Goa'uld that we all know as the magnificent Lord Seth! Even Seth's high priestess Samantha Carter was shocked that the heretics had turned such good people against our noble cause and I for one don't blame her for it!" Grace cried after reading what occured to her parents in the doomed reality knowing she wouldn't have survived exploring other dimensions long enough to find anything useful.

The next day SG-1 meets with Thor who said Shay had to be at the meeting but none knew why. The thirteen year old Shay Morgan walked in with Jacob Carter to the meeting just as confused. Thor began the debriefing with an explanation.

"Two days ago a sixteen year old Shay Morgan appeared to the Asgard Empire from your reality asking for help against the Replicators and we agreed. After returning home the Replicators followed us and caused a disruption of our timeline." Thor stated.

"Did you say sixteen years old?" Sam asked looking at Shay.

"Yes, that Shay was from three years in your future when she asked for our aid." Thor answers.

"She came by herself?" Sam asks glaring at Shay.

"No, Daniel Jackson and Selmak were with her when she asked for our aid." Thor stated.

"Wait...What?" Selmak and Daniel ask together.

"This is going to be the longest debriefing in Asgard history if you keep asking me to repeat myself!" Thor snaps.

"Indeed!" Teal'c agreed.

"So Thor what can we do for you?" Jack asks trying to get back to the reason for the meeting.

"We need your help to repair the timeline disruption!" Thor stated angerly and everyone looks very confused.

"Your future destroyed ours! Reversal of the temporal disruption is your only choice!" Thor demands of them. The sight of Thor mad at them was something new to SG-1 and Selmak took over talking for them.

"We agree to help you Thor, since it was us that caused the problem in the first place." Selmak stated unsure how Shay would have been able to cause the temporal disruption since she just escaped from Seth and looked exhausted.


	121. Temporal Wild Card!

Disrupted Destiny: Preview of what is about to begin.

Captain Maximilian Forrest set out on his maiden voyage with a mission to bring a wounded Klingon to Earth.

Captain Forrest only knew that a species called the Suliban had shot down a Klingon courier doing espionage on the Terran Empire.

The Suliban leader Silik was asking for membership into the Terran Empire from Forrest as he was meeting his crew. He was determined to learn more about the Suliban Cabal before he decided.

His new First Officer Jonathan Archer is worried that the Suliban have hidden something from Starfleet Command.

His Chief Engineer Commander Tucker the Third is working with the Vulcan Science Officer T'Pol on something in Engineering.

Dr Phlox and the Communications Officer named Hoshi Sato are watching the Klingon Klaang in the Sickbay. Security guards were also placed by the only exit the Klingon would be able to escape from.

The Helmsman Travis Mayweather is taking the ship to warp two as the Tactical Officer Malcolm Reed watched the sensors.

As Enterprise speeds along her way, the crew all learn more about each other and strong bonds begin to form.

However, when Phlox and Hoshi interrogates Klaang they discover that the Suliban are causing internal strife within the Klingon Empire.

Archer states that he told Forrest that the Suliban were up to something and demands they find out why the Suliban are starting a Klingon Civil War. Forrest agrees with his First Officer knowing that if the Suliban join the Terran Empire that the Klingons would turn on Earth for revenge when the truth gets out.

Forrest and Archer go to Sickbay to get answers from Klaang who tells them he got his information on the planet Rigel Ten, so Mayweather sets a course for the Rigel system.

At Rigel Ten, the Enterprise's Assault Team discovers an amazing multitude of alien life at a trading complex there, and their attempts to locate information on Klaang's visit are constantly interrupted by strange new sights and sounds.

Archer eventually meets Sarin, who tells him of a Temporal Cold War in which the Suliban are being used to incite internal strife within the Klingon Empire. Klaang was bringing proof of this back to his High Council in order to avoid his Empire being thrown into chaos.

Jonathan Archer smiled adding to his report that the Suliban have provided the best opportunity to invade the Klingons they had ever seen. Overjoyed by the news Forrest reports it to the Imperial War Council who plan the invasion and agree to the Suliban membership.

In Engineering the Suliban Cloaking Device has at last been intergraded into the Enterprise systems and Tucker was going to tell the Captain about their new advantage. The Imperial Space Ship Enterprise heads home at warp four along with the Suliban cell ships as Silik watched a new age of hope begin.

Little did anyone know that the Tholians were coming for Klaang themselves. The Suliban were hit without warning as Enterprise jumps to warp five. Silik's vessel was disabled as he helplessly saw the Tholians fight their way towards Enterprise.


	122. Displaced Fleets

Displaced Fleets: When two futures become one!

The Tholians were fighting the Suliban to get to the Enterprise when a large blue flash appears in front of it.

The Starfleet vessel turns to avoid the blue light as a fleet of ships materialized.

The Asgard fleet scans the area unable to understand where they went.

The Tholian and Suliban ships keep fighting over Enterprise as the Asgard notice the battle is taking place.

"The new ships are moving away from the battle zone!" T'Pol reports watching the sensors.

"Activate the cloaking device!" Captain Forrest yells.

The Tholians watch the Enterprise vanish and fire wildly towards it. The Suliban cell ships regroup to defend their disabled vessels as the Tholians left the area.

"This is Captain Ma'chello of the Asgard to unknown fleet! Can we be of assistance?" Silik listens and agrees to the offer of help.

Ma'chello was looking at his Asgard body in the mirror while remembering how the Goa'uld turned his wife into a host and searched for him. If the Asgard had not found his almost dead Human body, then the Goa'uld would have taken their revenge on him for certain! As a result he had become one of the Asgard's New Hybrid Clones for better or worse and shared the same fate as their whole species!

His inventions to fight the Goa'uld were being studied by the Asgard Empire that had saved him. "Never would the Goa'uld think of looking for me in this body or as a captain in the Asgard fleet." He told himself amused.

"Amusement looks good on you!" A voice behind him stated. Ma'chello turned around to see a female Asgard smiling at him. He frowned being unable to think of her name and asked for her report instead.

"The repair teams are looking at the Suliban technology and so far they already got their sensors working again." She began. "They also have cloaking devices like the Goa'uld do, but with better weapon systems and shields." She continued worriedly.

"They will not side with our enemies!" Ma'chello smiled while coming up with a plan.


	123. Shay's Temporal Disruption!

Shay's Temporal Disruption!

"So Thor what can we do for you?" Jack asks trying to get back to the reason for the meeting.

"We need your help to repair the timeline disruption!" Thor stated angerly and everyone looks very confused.

"Your future destroyed ours! Reversal of the temporal disruption is your only choice!" Thor demands of them. The sight of Thor mad at them was something new to SG-1 and Selmak took over talking for them.

"We agree to help you Thor, since it was us that caused the problem in the first place." Selmak stated unsure how Shay would have been able to cause the temporal disruption since she just escaped from Seth and looked exhausted.

"I will allow my future self to explain what needs to be done and we will work together on how to fix it before this gets any worse!" Thor stated and moved aside for his future self.

"I will begin my debriefing with an explanation!" The next Thor stated just like the first one did and everyone rolls their eyes in annoyance.

"Two days ago a sixteen year old Shay Morgan appeared to the Asgard Empire from your reality asking for help against the Replicators and we agreed! After returning home the Replicators followed us and caused a disruption of our timeline!" Thor repeats what the last one said.

"This disruption caused a Goa'uld called Anubis to dominate the galaxy because of the power vacuum created by the Replicators in both realites!" Thor told them.

"Anubis is dead!" Selmak snaps and Thor responds "No longer!" to the shock of everyone.

"Anubis has replaced the System Lords in both quantum realities, forcing the Asgard to abandon the Protected Planets Treaty to deal with the Replicators and in doing so we fear that we have doomed them to their own fates!" Thor explains sadly.

"You are talking about the power vacuum that the Replicators are already causing right now!" Daniel Jackson points out and Thor confirms it.

"The System Lords are going to be wiped out by the Replicators and the Tok'Ra must prevent it to preserve the timeline!" Thor stated.

It is at this time that SG-1 realized they are all still in Tok'Ra uniform after Thor's statement and start protesting.

"Secure the ship. Make ready the Chappa'ai. Take your time, Jaffa. We have all the time in the world." Ba'al says as his Jaffa storm the Achilles.

SG-1 vanished before both Asgard eyes as Thor glanced at his future self in panic.

The Replicators swarm against Ba'al's flagship as he leads the United System Lords in their last stand for survival. Thor watched helplessly as Anubis came to their defense instead of allowing their deathes like he did before and Thor fears the reason is the Replicators were about to destroy him in the future since the Asgard would become the next target after he fell.


	124. Things change!

**January 17, 2873 Untouched Timeline!**

**Captain Braxton was having a horrible day! His crew was in a Klingon Labor Camp and he was being tortured for information! Something had happened to the Temporal Cold War in the past and the Klingons demand to know what is going on!**

**"I don't know what your talking about!" Braxton screamed at the Klingons in agony. **

**"Your ignorance is very convenient, Terran, but maybe you can tell us about the defenses of your fleets instead." The Interrogator remarked with a grin. The shaking of the building turned their grins into shocked frowns. **

**"What was that?!" The Klingon yells at the nearest officer who ran to the sensor display to work the controls. Orbital Sensor Satellites gave them the answer that none had seen coming! **

**"Romulan Warbirds are firing on our Labor Camps!" The Klingon officer stated in disbelief at the invasion fleet advancing on them. "Activating Planetary Defenses and warning Alliance High Command of the Romulan..." The room explodes as the Torpedoe hits and the Romulans beam into the debris to drag Braxton to his feet.**

**"What, Who, Why?" Braxton is too out of it to understand anything going on and is soon unconscious. The Romulans frown at his poor state and beam back to their vessel.**

**"I'm sorry Praetor, but the Terran is in no condition to help us free the rest of his crew from the Labor Camps!" The Doctor stated worriedly watching the bloody form of Captain Braxton still in recovery. **

** Praetor Spock watched the destruction of the Klingon colony below with a trained eye. Nothing had escaped the notice of his troops as they conquer the planet and free the slaves kept there! **


	125. Displaced hope!

Displaced fates: Wormhole problems

"Farscape to mothership. We are go for test run." John Crichton stated smiling at his beloved wife.

"Falcon confirms you are good to go." The mothership answers. "Good luck son!" Jack Crichton adds before the Farscape left.

"Entering wormhole in 3, 2, 1, sensor scans show the wormhole is stable for now, but we have incoming... repeat incoming unknown craft. Taking evasive and locking weapons... they have a whole fleet chasing us. Wait a minute... another fleet is firing on the first one and they appear to be some lost Human colony calling themselves Peacekeepers. The Peacekeepers are protecting us from the other fleet. Beginning First Contact Protocols and ending transmission." John reports.

The assault shuttle Farscape lands inside the Research Transport Moya to meet 30 armed Peacekeepers lead by Captain Bialar Crais himself. John and Caroline Crichton exit the Farscape craft noticing the troops watching them.

"Welcome to Moya. My name is Captain Bialar Crais and behind me are some of my best troops I have under my command. To my left are the Prowlers returning from the combat outside and now we are on our way to Command while we wait for the admiral." Crais explains with a small tour of his ship along the way.

Scorpius looked over the report on the technology they discovered so far. Advanced Defense Screens, Phase Cannons and something called a Warp Drive had already been detected on the craft. Scorpius thought that if their shuttlecraft was this well armed then fleets had to be stronger and much more deadly too. He had to learn more about this Terran Empire before he decided to side with them. The Crichtons saw Scorpius coming and smiled to each other.

"Think they took the bait?" Caroline asked.

"You know it darling, now we offer to help them and soon they will be joining the Empire on their own!" John declared.

"Just the two people I wanted to talk with, our technicians have found very advanced technological developments from your craft. Would you be willing to help upgrade our systems as well?" Scorpius explains charmingly.

"I knew you would be impressed grasshopper, so I planned ahead!" John told him and handed the designs over. Scorpius studied the handheld display device he was given and did see the designs he wanted being displayed on it. Smiling he took the designs to be researched as the Crichtons made plans to bring the Peacekeepers into their Empire. Meanwhile the Imperial Space Ship Falcon watched for any sign of the Crichtons on their side of the wormhole. Admiral Jack Crichton continued to wait from the bridge of the I.S.S. Falcon while becoming upset from not hearing from his only son.

"Dad, do you read me?" John at last reported in.

"John!? We hear you! Are both of you alright?" Admiral Crichton responds.

"Made contact with useful locals and their leader is called Scorpius! We are fine for now, but send a fleet if you don't hear from us in two days! First Contact Protocol confirmed! Crichton out!" John reports.

"Now what?" Bialar demands as the alarms go off all around the Command center.

"The Scarran fleet has returned and the wormhole is open again. Something else is coming out of the wormhole." The Tech reports. The display shows two NX class starships exit the wormhole. Captain Forrest of the Enterprise and Admiral Jack Crichton of the Falcon both hail the Peacekeepers.


	126. Stargate Crossroads Part 1

1969: Stargate crossroads!

Eta was still in shock when the Jackson family took him in. Deb was asleep on her hospital bed when they came to visit her. The twins had been born and sure enough Torchwood had been called in when Deb got worse. Some alien virus she picked up and Torchwood cured her of it before the outbreaks began in the rest of the hospital.

"It's a bloody alien plague and we have got to stop it now!" Jack Harkness yells into the telephone as his team worked on making more antidotes.

Eta left with the Jacksons after he heard that and asked to return to the museum to take his mind off of everything. Once he got into the museum he started wandering towards the TARDIS being displayed as a Sphinx statue. The Cloister Bell was going off inside the TARDIS as he enters and calls Gallifrey for help.

"Your a fool for allowing this to happen in the first place! If we had learned about this earlier, then Patient Zero would have died to save the universe already!" Coordinator Narvin yells in rage at him.

"Deb is my pregnant wife and you can't just kill her to stop the epidemic!" Eta snaps.

"She is pregnant!" Coordinator Narvin yells in shock at the news.

"I didn't know about that." Coordinator Narvin admits in defeat.

"Two Time Lord Futures are trapped on Earth because of this mess and when Torchwood discovers them, their genetic memories will give them an unfair advantage over the rest of the universe!" Eta responds playing his trump card.

The whole Celestial Intervention Agency looked mad at him after Eta stopped talking. Coordinatior Vansell took over speaking to Eta as Narvin was calling for a temporal integrity scan of the Earth.

"The whole Stargate Network is about to be hit by this epidemic and even the Daleks have called a cease fire to deal with it." Coordinatior Vansell told him.

Thor and the Asgard High Council watched the Ori Plague hit Earth in the 1970s with no sign of the Ori themselves. The Time Lords are looking for a cure to the Stargate Network Epidemic that hit Abydos when the Goa'uld invaded Earth's future.


	127. Stargate Crossroads Part 2

1969: Stargate crossroads!

The whole Celestial Intervention Agency looked mad at him after Eta stopped talking. Coordinatior Vansell took over speaking to Eta as Narvin was calling for a temporal integrity scan of the Earth.

"The whole Stargate Network is about to be hit by this epidemic and even the Daleks have called a cease fire to deal with it." Coordinatior Vansell told him.

Thor and the Asgard High Council watched the Ori Plague hit Earth in the 1970s with no sign of the Ori themselves. The Time Lords are looking for a cure to the Stargate Network Epidemic that hit Abydos when the Goa'uld invaded Earth's future.

2004:Stargate Command.

Selmak was trying to calm Jacob Carter down after Jack and Sam had yelled at each other, then made up over the base intercom. On the one hand his daughter was going to be happy and on the other O'Neill had made a fool of himself to the whole base.

"Was it your intention to humiliate yourselves or have you lost your minds?" Jacob asks glaring at them both.

"This from my new father in law who joined the Tok'Ra." Jack stated hopeful that Jacob would look past what happened and be happy for them.

"As I recall it was the Tok'Ra that helped save you both from Hathor and then allowed Kanan to blend with Jack to save his life." Selmak made a point.

"And because of Kanan I was captured by Ba'al!" Jack shot his point down.

"True, but you would be dead now without the blending and my daughter would hate it." Jacob stated.

"Is he saying we are indebted to the Tok'Ra for keeping us alive long enough to be happy together?" Jack asked frowning.

"I think he is." Sam answers thinking it over in her head.

"Is it the right time to ask if you want to give blending with a Tok'Ra another chance?" Jacob asks them both.

"What!?" They answer together, clearly not having seen this coming and both being confused.

"Selmak is going to need a new host and I want it to be you, Jack, because some things need to be done without making a wreck of it." Jacob explained.

Jack had the feeling Jacob was holding something back and Jacob going from mad to worried was not helping him at all.

"I'll think it over and let you know." Jack answered at last still confused about what had Jacob worried.

"Ok, so when do you plan on having kids of your own?" Jacob responds.

"What?!" They answer together again. Jacob smiles at them.

"Incoming travelers! Repeat incoming travelers!" The base intercom stated.

The news they got from General Hammond confirmed their worst fears.

The Alpha Site had been attacked by the Kull Warriors. As a result the Tok'Ra and the Rebel Jaffa were blaming each other for Anubis finding them. The Rebel Jaffa claim that the Tok'Ra had a spy in Olokun's forces and the Tok'Ra say some Jaffa recruiters were captured beforehand. Selmak was just happy that the Tok'Ra research was being done on Earth or Anubis would have found it during the attack. It would also give Selmak more time to talk O'Neill into the blending to safeguard Kanan's memories and allow Jacob to spend time with his daughter without leaving Earth.

1999:Stargate Command.

Sokar's fleet enters orbit of Earth to take revenge for the destruction of Ne'tu.

The SGC continued the evacuation as Sokar orders the bombardment of the Earth.

Torchwood prepared to face their first Goa'uld fleet as the world panics around them.

2147:Atlantis.

"Activate temporal sensors." The Daleks order.

"Temporal sensors activated." The 37 year old Shay Morgan reports as the Daleks watch their slaves work the controls.

"Commence temporal transport." The Daleks order.

Atlantis relocates into the past as the Daleks download the database for their own use.

"This is the last time I explore the future in a puddle jumper on my own." Shay remarks to herself as the Daleks watch her.

"What do you think they will do with us?" Rebecca Sheppard asked worriedly.

"Who knows." Shay said truthfully.

"Open Communications Barrier." One Dalek orders another.

"Coordinatior Vansell here." A voice said and everyone turned around to see someone talking on the Dalek display.

"Report your progress." The Dalek orders.

"We managed to deactivate the Earth Stargates in the year 1972 and are working on turning them off in earlier years to avoid the epidemic hitting the stargate network in the first place. The Domino Effects are being felt in the 1990s right now, but Anubis is keeping the Goa'uld too busy to get in our way." The Time Lord reports.

"We will use Atlantis to blockade the Earth as planned." The Dalek says.

1970: Atlantis in Earth orbit.


	128. The Peacekeepers discover Starfleet!

"Now what?" Bialar demands as the alarms go off all around the Command Center.

"The Scarran fleet has returned and the wormhole is open again. Something else is coming out of the wormhole." The Tech reports. The display shows two NX class starships exit the wormhole. Captain Forrest of the Enterprise and Admiral Jack Crichton of the Falcon both hail the Peacekeepers.

Hours beforehand on Enterprise.

"You Honorless Targs will pay for this!" The Klingon Klaang yelled at the guards. The moment he figured out that the Humans would invade the Klingon Empire, Klaang knew he had to escape from them and warn the High Council. The Tholian ambush had been the perfect distraction to overpower the guards and steal a shuttlecraft, but he panics as he saw the other NX class ship waiting in front of him. Training kicked in as he jams communications between both Starfleet vessels and fled into the nearby wormhole.

"What do you mean the Klingon got away?" Captain Forrest demanded.

"He used the confusion of the Tholian ambush to surprise the guards." Malcolm Reed explains unhappily. "My troops will catch him, no matter where he hides!" Reed stated.

"You had better be right about that, or I'll personally see to it that you take the blame for this!" Forrest snarls at him and left.

"Sir, one of the shuttlecraft has been stolen." Officer Hubble reports to Reed in a hurry.

"Take the rest of the shuttlecraft and go after it now!" Reed orders and runs towards the shuttlebay with him.

"Communications disruption, trying to correct it now." The Tech reports.

Scorpius didn't like this at all. This Terran Empire had sent out two ships and launched fighters without clear intentions while commuications were being jammed.


	129. Scarran Ambushes!

"Report!" Scorpius demands.

"The Scarran fleet has seen the Terran vessels and are advancing on their fighters.

The Klingon Klaang was flying the stolen assault shuttle in zigzag patterns to confuse his pursuers when the Scarrans open fire on him. Klaang changed heading as he found himself in a crossfire between both the Humans and the Scarrans.

"I want to know which side is the Peacekeepers now!" Captain Forrest demanded.

"Captain! The Scarran fleet demands our surrender and I'm triangulating their transmissions to their source now!" Hoshi reports.

The National Explorer Number Seven watched the two fleets advancing towards each other with worry. One side was the Peacekeepers that Starfleet had plans to start their military affiliation with and Admiral Jack Crichton of the Imperial Space Ship Falcon didn't know what their ships looked like at all.

The Scarran pilots saw the words written across the hulls of the Terran ships with the dagger in the center of a planet painted on them and smirked in amusement before opening fire.

I.S.S. Falcon

NX:07

I.S.S. Enterprise

NX:01

Babylon Five: The Shifting Circle!

"Commander, they burned through levels seven and eight. Can't stop them. They're everywhere!" Garibaldi yells wielding an extremely large weapon and firing at the wall being cut open from the other side.

"I rigged the Fusion Reactors, but there isn't much time! Get going, I'll hold them as long as I can. Jeff, it's okay. I finally understand. This is the moment I was born for!" Garibaldi pushes Sinclair into the crowd which carries him away, despite his protests, just as the wall collapses. Garibaldi and those under his command fire madly at the hole.

Sinclair was half dragged into the nearest ship by the terrorized crowds as Babylon Five was being blown apart by the Shadows outside. The survivors fled to The League of Nonaligned Worlds as Babylon Five was destroyed. The Vorlon Emperor Kosh watched in relief as his namesake returned home unhurt from his post at Babylon Five.

Ambassador Kosh blinked in confusion as the whole Vorlon Empire welcomed him home looking overjoyed at his return. Only after he saw the news of Babylon Five's destruction did he understand their relief and worried for the future of the younger races as he watched events unfold around them.

"The Preserver Assembly is an organization devoted to protecting other cultures and civilizations from being exterminated by invaders or disasters." The female Vorta explains while Sinclair nods. The Vulcan male just watched them talking while the Malon ship they paid with The Radiometric Converter to transport them from the League's territory into Minbari space left orbit.

T'Vor joined The Preserver Assembly to prevent Vulcan from being destroyed by The Borg or anyone else after The Terran Empire's Invasion vanished from the timeline, causing this military affiliation between Vulcans and Humans to appear instead.

T'Vor like many Vulcans didn't understand why anyone in The Temporal Cold War would allow them to avoid slavery while the rest of the galaxy suffered. Did Vulcans become collaborators to save themselves? Logically collaboration would allow Vulcans to avoid being conquered by The Romulans or Klingons while The Humans prepared themselves for whatever was going on. T'Vor was scared that the planet Vulcan was being used as a pawn in someone's plans and he had no clue what to do about it!


	130. Escaped Klingon!

"Report!" Scorpius demands again as chaos appears before his eyes.

The Scarran fleet was taken by surprise when the Terrans finally defended themselves. Phase Cannons blasted holes into ships that were impervious to Peacekeeper weapons causing terrorized survivors to fire back with ineffective energy pulses.

In their panic Scarran Decimators fired both their Frag Cannons and nuclear warheads together. Both Scarran Strykers and Dreadnoughts were being torn apart by ships smaller than Command Carriers while The Peacekeepers just watched in disbelief.

The Klingon Klaang used the chaos of the three sided battle to escape deeper into the Scarran fleet with Starfleet and Peacekeeper fighters blasting their way towards him. Klaang evaded incoming projectiles both energy and nuclear based as he tried to enter one of the crippled Scarran ships without being noticed.

Major Reed's forces had given up their chase of the Klingon to save themselves from being killed in the crossfire between The Peacekeeper and Scarran fighters because the conflict was getting more intense the deeper in they went. Reed's forces were now shooting their way back towards The Enterprise in defeat.

Klaang landed and started his search of the crippled ship. Most of the technology was unfamiliar as he points the Phase Pistol at a few dead Kalish technicians he saw and walked over to the corpses. Pulse Pistols and Chakken Oil cartridges for ammunition was left unused by the Kalish, but the Klingon would still take them for later study back at his fighter. He smirked at his find and keeps looking for anything useful the corpses carried on them before returning to his fighter. "A Data Crystal at last!" He yells in victory noticing the same design Klingons used outside their Empire during the war with the Andorians.


	131. The needs of the many!

The needs of the many!

Klaang landed and started his search of the crippled ship. Most of the technology was unfamiliar as he points the Phase Pistol at a few dead Kalish technicians he saw and walked over to the corpses. Pulse Pistols and Chakken Oil cartridges for ammunition was left unused by the Kalish, but the Klingon would still take them for later study back at his fighter. He smirked at his find and keeps looking for anything useful the corpses carried on them before returning to his fighter. "A Data Crystal at last!" He yells in victory noticing the same design Klingons used outside their Empire during the war with the Andorians.

The Scarran Empire looked like a useful means to remove the Terran Empire's invasion forces before they attacked the Klingons. Klaang downloads the weapons database from his stolen fighter, making it look like a Kalish technician was behind it and went back to studying the information on Pulse weapons that the Scarran Empire had. The Scarran Commander looked at the information on Phased Energy weapons and yelled for the first technician he saw to study it for him.

Outside the drifting Scarran Dreadnought, the Scarrans were losing badly to the two Starfleet ships still firing their Phase Cannons and starting their torpedoe bombardment against them for the first time during the whole engagement.

"Recall all our fighters and prepare to cloak the fleet!" Admiral Jack Crichton orders in rage, knowing that the Scarrans are endangering his only son he plans to scare them to death because of it!

"Yes sir!" Captain Forrest reponds as Major Reed's forces return to the ship before he recalls them. He frowns as he recalls the rest of the fighters and cloaks his vessel. The two Terran ships cloak themselves and head towards the confused Scarran fleet at Impulse power.


	132. Reunions unrealized!

Devoted to tiberius1!

The Scarran and Peacekeeper fleets keep firing on each other regardless of what the Terran ships do.

"Recall all our fighters and prepare to cloak the fleet!" Admiral Jack Crichton orders in rage, knowing that the Scarrans are endangering his only son he plans to scare them to death because of it!

"Yes sir!" Captain Forrest reponds as Major Reed's forces return to the ship before he recalls them. He frowns as he recalls the rest of the fighters and cloaks his vessel. The two Terran ships cloak themselves and head towards the confused Scarran fleet at Impulse power. The Peacekeepers redeploy their ships to defend themselves as the Terran ships reappear behind the Scarrans and open fire.

The Scarrans turned around to return fire as the Unknowns vanished again. Hit and run attacks were one thing, but vanishing and reappearing enemies were something new to them. Add the fact that the Peacekeepers were advancing on them also and the fleet commander had no choice, but to warn the Scarran Empire of both his failed ambush and this new development.

Scorpius had demanded the Crichtons found when the Terran ships disappeared and now having seen them ambush the Scarrans from somewhere else, he thought they had just used their warp drive to confuse everyone. John Crichton ran into the room and started explaining their cloaking devices to Scorpius who looked very pleased with their demonstration against the Scarrans.

Captain Bialar Crais was beside himself with thought. This John Crichton was not the same one that had been of assistance in destroying Katratzi and was married to someone other than Aeryn. Velorek was heartbroken that he didn't get to see Aeryn again, but thought he might still be with her in Crichton's reality. Bialar knew of nothing to cheer him up so he allowed Velorek the time he needed to think and left.

Caroline Crichton had hacked into the Peacekeeper files on the Scarrans and was reading about Katratzi's destruction when a picture of her husband caught her eye.

Lieutenant John Crichton, killed in action during the destruction of Katratzi! A Peacekeeper War Hero with both her husband's name and face.

"Murphy, your law is making me look bad!" John Crichton yelled after reading the report for himself.

"Alright I admit it! You were right about the universe toying with your fate! I thought running into the Andorian research on that wormhole was just odd, but finding this right after it is too strange!" Caroline Crichton babbled in defeat.


	133. Full Circle!

Scorpius and Jack Crichton were getting along better than anyone had expected. When John Crichton showed his father the file on his dead duplicate, both turned to Scorpius for answers and he was overjoyed at the results.

"Activate Council Archives!" Scorpius orders as the file played itself on the computer display.

The council conferred for several microts before addressing Crais. "You have proof that these wormholes are navigable? All indications we have had are that traveling wormholes leads to death." The council inquired.

"My Tech has allowed Talyn to safely transit wormholes twice. I have provided evidence on this Data Crystal. We have proven that they can be used to travel quickly and arrive undetected. With the Leviathan Gunships, we would have the ability to destroy the Scarrans once and for all, before they use this same technology against us." Crais stated.

An aide took the Data Crystal from Crais and played it for all on the Council to see.

"Since you have proven yourself as a developer of new technology, we will grant your request. The Leviathan Gunships will be assembled under your command. When will you be ready to leave?" The Council leader said watching Crais and his two subordinates.

"The final stages of planning are in progress. Through the wormholes we have determined the location of the Scarran's main stronghold. We are going through the information retrieved from the Scarran cruiser to plan our assault." Crais reports.

"And that is information that you have not provided us." The Councilor said noticing the oversight.

"For good reason, Admiral. This operation is very sensitive. I am concerned that the Scarran ship knew the location of my Command Carrier group. Their attack seemed too deliberate to be random chance. In the interest of safety and security it is best that only the four people that currently have the information remain the only ones with it." Crais explains.

"Are you saying that we are giving information to the Scarrans?" The Councilor demands.

"No, sir. I am saying that it is possible that the Scarrans have infiltrated our Command and have found a way to spy on us. I do not want to jeopardize the success of this mission." Crais replied.

The Admiral raised his eyebrows skeptically.

Crais did not want to risk losing this opportunity to finally end the conflict with the Scarrans and continued. "I have not failed First Command, and I will not begin now. **I _will_ strike the death blow to the Scarrans!"** Crais stated to the whole council.

"If that is the case, Admiral Grayza will go with you, as an observer, to ensure that the operation is a success." The Councilor said and the playback stopped.

John Crichton had watched himself on the video while both Scorpius and his father watched Crais talk.

John recognized his own mannerism enough to tell the other Crichton was both annoyed and bored while Crais was doing all the talking with the council. He smirks to himself and looked at the other subordinate standing behind Crais. The female Peacekeeper soldier keeps glancing between his technican dressed double and the meeting.

"Who is that?" John Crichton asked pointing at Aeryn standing in the recording beside his technican dressed double.

"Senior Officer Sun is missing in action." Crais explains pulling up the flight recording of the prototype combat pod vanishing in a flash of light and Talyn searching for debris.

"Was that a transporter beam?" John asked as his father asked Crais to replay the record and asked for the sensor scans taken at the time.


	134. The Temporal Cold Wars come together!

"What do you think the Preservers are up to?" Admiral Daniels asked while looking into the stars.

"They duplicated a labyrinth of 94 Milky Way Galaxies to hide Gallifrey inside of and all they asked for in return was for the Time Lords to stay out of their way!" The Valeyard stated uneasy at the worry building inside of himself.

"Starfleet Command has already run into starships sent out by a younger copy of itself, Captain Christopher Pike himself was commanding the fleet from the Enterprise when they ran into our space. If this pattern holds, then Starfleet will find copies of other known species in the duplicated Milky Way Galaxies also." Admiral Daniels explains looking just as uneasy as the Valeyard was.

"I just hope we don't end up dealing with different Borg invasions coming from each of the other galaxies or we are really going to be in trouble!" The Valeyard stated.

"I don't even want to think about 94 Borg Collectives all coming after us together or I'll end up with nightmares for days on end!" Admiral Daniels admits to himself.

Earth blockade: 1970-1980s.

Alicia Mitchell watched as the world panics around her in disinterested boredom. She had been sent to find out why Torchwood had been chased off the Earth by the Cybus Industries Massacre that the Doctor failed to stop! The paradox was dooming Humanity as a species into extinction and no one understands why.

Pete Tyler had ordered them to run as both the Cybermen and the Reapers had come after them. The Humanoid Replicators had saved their lives stating that the Cybermen are at war with them and hidden the Humans in the past as their guests.

The paradox was being caused by an Ori Plague happening on Earth in the 1970s and the Time Lord called the Doctor had vanished from history altogether from what Alicia had found out already. The United Nations Intelligence Taskforce had never meet the Doctor from her search of their database, but they did know about Gallifrey's location and Alicia frowns in thought as she heard the Daleks telling the world that they are blockading the Earth from the rest of the universe on the television.

Jack Harkness went frantic after he watched his whole team fade away. Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart walked into the room to find that Harkness had gone mad worrying about imaginary co-workers during the alien epidemic and tried to calm him down.

Alicia was frustrated by the news she found in the UNIT database. The whole Stargate Network was being turned off by some programming update that would make the dialling devices useless so she would have to dial the Stargate by hand to get back or risk being trapped by the Goa'uld without a working Stargate.

The 37 year old Shay Morgan watched the Reapers fight the Cybermen for the Human population on Earth as the Humans just fled in terror from both sides. Shay wanted to scream how unfair this was, but the Daleks watched them and were uneasy enough fighting the Reapers away from Atlantis, so she worked at her post and tried to keep her new friends alive.


	135. Friend or Foe?

Jack Krauser would had never expected this, but it happened anyway.

"Krauser can you hear us?" A strange voice asked.

"Wesker?" Jack asked opening his eyes and finding himself inside the empty hospital room still looking around for the owner of the strange voice.

"Wesker got in our way, but you might be of some use to us. What do you say?" The voice responds.

"Who is this?" Krauser demands to the empty room.

"We are the Los Illuminados colonies and you will hear our offer." The voice stated.

"Is this Saddler?" Krauser asked in annoyance.

"Saddler was loyal to us, but he is gone now and we need someone to take his place." The Voice answered.

"Saddler worked for you and now you want me to take his place because you think I'm useful." Krauser checked if he got it right.

"Correct, now can we make a deal or do you have more questions?" The voice asked.

Albert Wesker had fled into the past with the Replicator Blocks and Krauser didn't know what else he had taken with him or even what his goals were. All Jack Krauser knows is the Los Illuminados colonies have opened his mind to what their order really was.

An invasion force instead of just some small cult like everyone thought they were. The Master Sample was a thought coordinator for the rest of the parasites and Ada Wong took it to the Bad Wolf Corporation to be researched without a clue how important it really was. Krauser laughed at the irony and then frowns as he realized the parasite inside him was turning into a new thought coordinator to replace the one that Ada took from the Los Illuminados themselves.

"You are going to be a colony overlord, coordinating the thoughts of our young as they take control of the Earth and all animal life on it." The Los Illuminados recruiter stated telepathically. Krauser was thinking it over as the parasites commandeer control of a fishing village to rebuild their numbers.


	136. Last Stand or New Beginning?

"Greeting from the Terran Empire. We look forward to an informative exchange of cultural and scientific knowledge between our peoples." Admiral Jack Crichton stated to the Peacekeeper Command.

Scorpius smiled beside John Crichton as the Peacekeepers were welcomed into the Terran Empire.

"The System Lords are going to be wiped out by the Replicators and the Tok'Ra must prevent it to preserve the timeline!" Thor stated.

It is at this time that SG-1 realized they are all still in Tok'Ra uniforms after Thor's statement and start protesting.

"Secure the ship. Make ready the Chappa'ai. Take your time, Jaffa. We have all the time in the world." Ba'al says as his Jaffa storm the Achilles.

SG-1 vanished before both their eyes as Thor glanced at his future self in panic.

The Replicators swarm against Ba'al's flagship as he leads the United System Lords in their last stand for survival. Thor watched helplessly as Anubis came to their defense instead of allowing their deathes like he did before and Thor fears the reason is the Replicators were about to destroy him in the future since the Asgard Empire knows that they would become the next target after he fell.

Thor fled into Asgard territory as the Goa'uld went extinct behind him and the Replicators replaced them.

Earth was doomed to Cybermen rule during the Replicator and Reaper invasions.

Shay Morgan's birth vanished with the downfall of the Earth as the Daleks panic at the galaxy sized Reaper infestation that they now faced! The Daleks use Atlantis to fight their way out of the Milky Way Galaxy against both the Replicators and Reapers. Their Humans keep luring the Reapers towards Atlantis like waving fresh meat in front of carnivores does as the Daleks ran deeper into space.

The Peacekeeper patrol stared for a moment as Atlantis flew into their space before sending out the proximity alarm about it.


	137. Salvation of the Ori!

To say that the Peacekeepers were amazed to see a flying city enter their space was an understatement. The Deleks were more astonished that the Reapers had time-locked their galaxy behind them and stopped chasing them.

Molecularly purged realities were quickly reshaped into more stable timelines by the Reapers as the cause for the temporal instability was changed or redirected to prevent the paradox from happening again.

The Cybermen had no desire to be devoured and risk their regenerated counterparts being defeated in the next timeline when they already controlled the Earth in this one!

Paradox Machines were being constructed in response to the problem, but the Ori Plague remains another problem after the Reapers vanished.

The Upgrade Centers had restarted and the Humans taken by the Reapers reappeared to face the horror unaware anything had happened to them at all. Shay Morgan lived her childhood with people running from the Cybermen's Empire when they invaded both the Goa'uld and the Replicators.

Eta used the Cybermen chaos to sneak his wife and kids off the Earth to Gallifrey. Jack Harkness was fighting the Cybermen advance after his team returned and he was the only one to remember the Reapers who had vanished.

Coordinatiors Vansell and Narvin went to the Ori for help against the Cybermen, knowing the circumstances had gotten out of their control and the Ori Plague would wipe out everyone if they didn't. The Ori fleets landed on Earth without question and started saving millions from the Cybermen. The Ori Plague was cured and the Cybermen fled the Earth as the population rejoiced.


	138. The Dalek Empire!

"Attention inhabitants! We are the Dalek Empire!" The transmission began as Hoshi frowns in thought.

"We insist that you recognize our superiority and surrender your ships to the Daleks!" The Daleks demand to the Peacekeeper and Terran ships.

Captain Forrest smirked in amusement at them making demands while being surrounded by starships.

"Report!" Scorpius demands again as chaos appears before his eyes. This random expedition into expectancy and exasperation was getting old.

Atlantis was surrounded by the Peacekeeper and Terran ships as the Daleks were redesigning the Alteran city with their own technology. Dalekanium Armor Plating was being placed all over Atlantis by Daleks working with welding tools. The Peacekeepers think the Daleks are maintenance robots, since they only got a voice transmission and never saw who the Daleks really were.

"Starfleet, how long must we wait until you are ready to follow the example of the Preservers? Your Prime Directive has left civilizations vulnerable to more powerful species without your realization and now we witness the results!" Balok stated worriedly as the Terran Empire pays for the Federation's mistake.


	139. The New Empire Shows Up!

Emperor Rao-EL was furious at Emperor D'Ken of the Shi'ar Empire. How dare he reprogram the Kryptonian Defense Computer to create whatever this Kryptonite was and try to assassinate him with it. His bodyguards had destroyed both the green Kryptonite sample and the Brainiac robot that had tried to kill him with it. His two year old boys were both being guarded by troops on their way home from school because of this outrage.

Zor-EL and Jor-EL were too young to understand why their mother was so upset, but they tried to cheer her up anyway. Rao-EL's fear that his family would be the next targets was putting the whole Kryptonian Empire into panic. Many fear that turning off Brainiac would leave them defenseless and others fear the Artificial Intelligence was already turning against them.

Rao-EL turned off Brainiac in the middle of this public panic because he needed to know what else D'Ken had done to it before it stopped taking his orders. Diagnostics of Brainiac were starting and studys of whatever this Kryptonite Color Variety Experiment that it had plans for were under way by Krypton's best minds.

Kryptonite looked like it was useful as both an environmental stability test and a biometric weapon test because it can be cellularly modified to do both at the same time. The Kryptonians got more worried after this realization hit them and wonder what might have happened to their planet if the assassination attempt had not been Brainiac's plan.

Terrorized by the idea of war with the Shi'ar Empire, Rao-EL has every Phantom Zone Projector reconfigured into the planetary shield emitters and shifts all of Krypton into another universe where contact with the Tollan is made for the first time.

SG-1 shows up later to find their Alpha Site in the middle of Tollan colonization and a new planet in orbit causing planetary alignment disruption as the new gravitational forces push them deeper away from the rest of the solar system.


	140. The Invasion of Serita!

Leondra Kent was watching the conquest of the planet Serita by her Kryptonian ancestors in worry. The Tollan were evacuating their planet and Leondra knew their Stargate would be destroyed if she didn't save the survivors from the volcanoes, so she infiltrated the invasion fleet going to Serita as one of the Kryptonian troops to gain credibility for herself before the Tollan evacuation even began.

Her plan worked since she was still half Kryptonian anyway and the new recruits welcomed her into their ranks because most were still in their early twenties like her as well. Leondra started to question her good luck after her squad was shot down and had to make their way on foot to avoid detection.

Rushing behind debris with their advanced speed they began to survey their surroundings and check their inventory, before they switch to their X-Ray vision to confirm their conclusions. Four hours of finding nothing but debris and wreckage was making everyone uneasy as Leondra searched for anything useful.

Quex-UL nods a hello to her as he reports finding nothing useful and Leondra reluctantly has to admit there is nothing useful also. Her unit moves onward while searching for signs of enemy movement in the area.

Her squad scatters as the sound of artillery fire warned them that they are in danger before they even saw it coming towards them. Leondra starts to X-Ray the buildings, finding nothing but some unarmed civilians and turns towards the nearby hills.

"Artillery Platform spotted at location 14 degrees north of the city." Leondra reports into her communicator and runs deeper into the city looking for hidden dangers. The rest of her team charged the weapons platform and turned it against the nearest patrol of enemy tanks coming into range.


	141. Parallel History!

Leondra Kent was moving around the planet looking for ways to save civilians that got caught in the middle of the fighting without anyone noticing her doing it. The Kryptonians were winning and the people were terrorized by their own fear of the invaders. Super soldiers with heat vision was something they never ran into before and many died because of it.

The Tollan Curia were trying peace talks to avoid being invaded themselves as the Kryptonians replaced the governments of Serita with their own.

Leondra was watching the whole thing happen humorlessly while she evacuated the civilians out of the combat zones and scared enemy troops away without killing them.

Booster Gold and Countess Margerite Isobel Theroux appear in a flash of light on Serita. Both look around in astonishment as realization hits them.

"Did your daughter ever express interests in intentional interaction with intersteller history before?" Booster asked amazed at the ambiguous adventure he saw the missing woman vanishing into.

"I must admit that exploring Kryptonian history by experiencing it is an odd way to learn about your family heritage, but being able to blend beyond business meetings is a start." Isobel stated and sighed to herself.

"Your still worried about Leondra fitting in with Earth societies?" Booster asked in amusement.


	142. T'Pol learns about the Daleks!

The mechanical horde multiplied in straight lines from Atlantis as the Peacekeepers watched vindictively.

The Daleks numbered in the millions as they circled Atlantis in defensive formations.

"I'm telling you that these things are more dangerous than they look!" Commander Tucker insisted as T'Pol stared dubiously at the Dalek swarms displayed on her sensor console.

"This is a pointless debate!" T'Pol remarks in annoyance.

"Darling, I ran my own sensor scans to see if I can duplicate some of their technology and just guess what I found out about our mechanical monstrosities out there!" Trip continued.

"I have no desire to speculate on this matter." T'Pol replied tensely.

"It is more relevant to your scientific skills than my antiquated analysis can handle by itself." Commander Tucker tried to explain in order to get her to check his findings for herself.

T'Pol finally does the analysis to get him to stop pestering her about doing it and confirms Commander Tucker is right about the Daleks being a threat to them.


	143. The Dalek Invasion of the Peacekeepers!

Scorpius glared at the Dalek Invaders that were wiping out the whole Peacekeeper Armada by themselves.

Captain Forest cursed himself for underestimating the Daleks. They had shields and weapons similar to their Phasers on their robots.

Commander Tucker told everyone that the robots were the Daleks themselves and fighting millions of shield protected Daleks, powerful enough to be another fleet of NX Class Starships shooting at them didn't help them much!

"Fire all our Torpedoes at them!" Forest yelled in rage as the Daleks kept firing at them from all sides. Their Phasers were almost useless against the Daleks converging on them, but the Daleks had no Torpedoes and his Enterprise did. It was a surprise that the Daleks didn't see coming as the two NX Class Starships opened continuous fire with antimatter warheads.

Atlantis retreats quickly into Hyperspace with the Daleks. Debris from the destroyed Dalek Shells is left behind everywhere.

Scorpius was in a bad mood with the Peacekeepers rebuilding their fleets and being open to another invasion.

The Terran Empire were demanding that more starships be sent into Peacekeeper Space and Scorpius agreed understandingly.


	144. Talyn and the Daleks!

The Leviathan Gunship called Talyn welcomed the Starfleet people that were making repairs to his mother named Moya.

Scarran and Peacekeeper derelicts were being salvaged for technology. Survivors were being found and ships were being repaired everywhere.

Debris Analysis discovered something. The objects later attacked them.

"Exterminate!" It screamed at Talyn as it opened fire.

Talyn turned right and evaded the weapon the best he can. He circled the unknown enemy and returned fire using the debris to hide himself.

Talyn search the debris being confused to where the thing that was shooting at him went and circled like a shark looking for a new meal.

Three of the things fired, coming out from inside the debris and tried to ambush him again.

Talyn turned around and fired back at them. The battle was hit and run tactics, but Talyn was winning against the unknown threat.

They vanished into a bright light and Talyn's crew reports it.

"Daleks? That is what the unknown threat calls themselves?" Talyn asked his crew and they confirm it for him.


	145. The Dalek Hunters, Part 1

Captain Sheila Soong sighed to herself in defeat. She had no other choice and she hated it.

"Alright Silik, you win!" Sheila yelled as her NX class starship followed the Suliban ships into the past.

Debris was everywhere and the United Federation of Planets had never seen anything this huge in fleet massacring before.

Starfleet didn't even know that her ship had left yet and might never understand what happened to her crew because of that!

Admiral Jonathan Archer had asked her to escort the Enterprise to peace talks with the Suliban Cabal when the Ori Invasion hit the Federation without any warning and everyone was fighting the unknown enemy together.

The Klingons and the Romulans had the largest fleets, but Starfleet was designing the new Daedalus class starships to help win the war against the Ori invaders! Silik wanted to backtrack across history to discover where the Ori came from and Admiral Jonathan Archer ordered her to go with them to make sure the Suliban didn't change the past by mistake!

"Arm all Disruptor Cannons and begin Sensor Scans of the whole area!" Captain Sheila Soong orders.

"Captain, we have detected two NX class starships armed with Phasers on our Sensors. They are hailing us." Someone reports and she frowns at Silik in annoyance.

"I thought we were going into the past, not the future!" Sheila yells at Silik.

"That was my plan, but I don't think we are in the future." Silik stated watching the massacred fleet of unknown ships around them.

"You don't have a clue where we are!" Sheila accused Silik who admits it in defeat.


	146. The Dalek Hunters, Part 2

Captain Sheila Soong and Silik were still arguing when Jonathan Archer stared at them in confusion.

"Silik! Stop arguing and come to attention now!" Jonathan Archer yelled at them both.

Everyone comes to attention at the sound of his voice and Commander Archer smirks to himself.

"Now explain why you were late getting here! The battle is already over and we have wounded!" Archer demands.

"We will send over repair teams and medical personnel at once!" Sheila responds and Archer nods.

"Starfleet has sent reinforcements with Silik." Commander Archer tells the dying Captain Forrest in Sickbay.

"I want every single Dalek hunted down and exterminated for the death of my father!" John Crichton yelled down the corridors in rage.


	147. The Valeyard Saga Begins!

Bad Wolf Bay.

"Exactly, you were born in battle, full of blood and anger and revenge. Remind you of someone? That's me when we first met, and you made me better. Now you can do the same for him." The Doctor stated knowingly.

"But he's not you." Rose cried.

"He needs you, that's very me." The Doctor defends his idea to make her happy.

"Alright, both of you, answer me this. When I last stood on this beach, on the worst day of my life, what was the last thing you said to me? Go on, say it." Rose challenged them both.

"I said Rose Tyler." The Doctor admits.

"Yeah? ...And how was that sentence gonna end?" Rose asked him.

"Does it need saying?" The Doctor asked her.

"New Doctor, what was the end of that sentence?" Rose demands.

"I love you." The Valeyard whispered in her ear before they started kissing each other.

The Valeyard never understands how it was happening, but he was falling in love with this Rose Tyler all over again and soon he had married her. He searched Torchwood Databases using the Doctor's memories to assist him until he found the answer to his problem.

The Earth was defenseless and the history of this universe was unknown to him. His Rose was in danger and his odds of protecting her as a Human troubled him too much to play dice with her survival!

"Jack Harkness, Torchwood Three has their own TARDIS growing inside it and I'm overjoyed that something is still the same over here! Rose, we are going to visit Torchwood Three and see how everyone is doing over there!" The Valeyard yelled through their apartment building.


	148. Wedding gifts!

"I want that for our wedding gift!" The Valeyard told everyone pointing at the growing TARDIS.

Rose stared at the new TARDIS, listening to the mind forming inside it and agreed with her husband.

Jack Harkness looked from Rose Tyler to the Valeyard as he agreed to allow them to have the new blue box that was forming itself in front of them. The words "Bad Wolf Observation Tower" appeared and everyone noticed it wasn't a Telephone Box like the Doctor had, but it had a door with a perception filter and an elevator to go up to the enclosed viewing platform that was on the outside of the new TARDIS.

"This TARDIS is fantastic! Moonlighting itself off as an observation tower to keep others happy while we are exploring the area." The Valeyard explains to everyone around him. The Torchwood Three Team look confused at how they had missed the fact that the Chameleon Circuit worked and the TARDIS had changed shape before their very eyes.

"How did a Wagon Train get in here?" Gwen asked and sure enough the TARDIS had changed shape again.

"I think the TARDIS is just showing off, nice Stagecoach and can you do a Sphinx next?" The Valeyard babbled as Rose clapped her hands together while smiling at their new TARDIS.


	149. Preserver Problems!

T'Vor was bored and when Vulcans get bored, they look for anything else to do because boredom leads to mistakes when you are working on something.

"Being with the Preservers means that every single day, your time decides the fate of others and you end up living with the results because of it!" T'Vor stated to the new recruits at the Temporal Observatory and frowned at their reactions.

Some Species join the Preserver Assembly for adventure or curiosity instead of a real desire to protect developing civilizations and teaching the new recruits is difficult because of it.

Finding recruits that stay willingly after they saw how hard the Preservers worked to protect the Historical Integrity of their new Dimensional Protectorates was not always easy also.

The Preservers made enemies like other factions in the Temporal Wars did, but since they kept the Timelines from falling apart for others and were trained to be infiltrators to avoid detection anyway, few were worried about being killed because of it!

Instructor T'Vor was running the Preserver Evaluation Center to nurture both intelligence and creativity of the new recruits. Besides watching how others interact helped show which was the best approach to teach them as a group anyway.

The Sensors of the Temporal Observatory showed the Dalek Armada enter the Quantum Fissure at full Impulse Speed without any problems, but the Starfleet Forces chased after them at Warp Five that destablized the Quantum Fissure enough to throw them into another reality by mistake.


	150. Two Starfleet Crews, one mission?

Captain Sheila Soong and Silik were watching Commander John Crichton take command of the NX-07 Starship called the Falcon and go after the Daleks with Admiral Scorpius beaming over with his wife, Caroline Crichton to the NX Class vessel that left afterwards.

Admiral Forrest was in a coma on the Enterprise when Captain Sheila Soong and Silik beamed over from the NX-32 Starship called the Pegasus.

Everyone was in strange Starfleet Uniforms and Jonathan Archer looked very angry. Repairs to the Enterprise were going slowly while Silik noticed that the Suliban and Vulcan Species were the only Aliens trusted by the Humans on the Starship Enterprise at all! None of the Pegasus crew was hurt, but everyone feels like they are being watched while they did the repairs to the Enterprise regardless.


	151. The Dalek Hunters, Part 3!

Captain Sheila Soong and Silik were watching Commander John Crichton take command of the NX-07 Starship called the Falcon and go after the Daleks with Admiral Scorpius beaming over with his wife, Caroline Crichton to the NX Class vessel that left afterwards.

The Ori Forces were overpowering the United Goa'uld System Lords when Atlantis appeared firing Alteran Drones at their fleet from some blue wormhole and swarmed them with Daleks.

The Ori Motherships panicked as the Dalek Invaders blasted their way between both the Ori and Goa'uld Forces that never saw them coming.

The NX Class Falcon exits the wormhole behind the Daleks firing Phasers at everything as Commander John Crichton yelled orders at his new crew to get his revenge on the Daleks!

The Goa'uld having united to stop the Ori anyway didn't want to risk fighting the two new factions that were causing chaos and disrupting the Ori Formations for them, so they escaped into Hyperspace to avoid starting another war while the Ori were being wiped out for them!

For Admiral Jack Harkness of the Torchwood Empire, the Daleks were worse than the Ori and the Sixth Doctor was his only hope of stopping them in the future!

Little did he know that Shay Morgan would meet Jack Harkness before the Daleks and the Ori Forces found him!


	152. The Dalek Hunters, Part 4!

The 37 year old Shay Morgan watched the timelines of the Dimensional Realities change around them as the Daleks escaped into her own past and was helpless to warn her teenage self about what would soon befall her.

Shay Morgan escaped into the other realities to find help against the Ori Forces and the Cybermen as a teenager, but now her future would end her past for sure!

The Falcon had been destroyed by the Alteran Drones and the survivors captured by the Ori after Atlantis vanished into Hyperspace.

Madness thought the Sixth Doctor after his TARDIS found the source of all the Ori Debris around it and saw the Starfleet Escape Pods being captured.

Starfleet Technology would do more harm than good in the hands of the Ori because it was from another universe and might help them build Alteran Drone Weapons for their Motherships.

The Asurans had the Drone Missiles to use against the Wraith in the Pegasus Galaxy, but the Ori would turn them on everyone that tried to stop them from enslaving new galaxies.

Admiral Scorpius and Caroline Crichton were having their memories searched by Ori Prior Staffs after John Crichton was killed in battle.

Peacekeeper and Starfleet Technology enters the minds of the Ascended Ori themselves while knowledge of their realities is debated about.

The Ori Crusade into other realities would provide them the chance to upgrade their fleets with Lantean Technology and return more powerful than ever.


	153. The Dalek Hunters, Part 5!

The Scarrans were developing Phase Cannons after the information about the new Weapon Designs were sent to them and the Peacekeepers being defeated by the Dalek Empire that none of them had ever heard about before worried them into rebuilding their Scarran Dreadnoughts with the new Phase Cannons in a hurry.

The Peacekeepers had lost one of their largest fleets to the Daleks and were still trying to salvage technology from the Derelicts left behind.

Scarran ships had made little advances in their designs and were being recovered by the Scarran Empire to show the Peacekeepers are honest about wanting their help against the Daleks.

The two Starfleet vessels patrol the area in search of any Daleks that might have been spying on the Peacekeeper Command Carriers repairing themselves after the battle.

Captain Forrest had returned to command of the Enterprise with the Suliban Cabal Forces in defensive formation around it.

The revelation that the other Starfleet ship came from another reality didn't matter when their resources were being shared in a combat zone.

Four 22nd Century NX-Intrepid Class Starship exits the Wormhole from their dimension and hails them.


	154. The Dalek Hunters, Part 6!

The Scarrans were watching the construction of the K-7 Space Station by the Starfleet Imperium as more NX-Delta and NX-Intred Class Starships came out of the wormhole.

The Deep Space Station K-7 Outpost Design was used for storage and making Starfleet Construction Ships to build new Space Stations in a hurry.

Anyone who had played the Star Trek: Armada Computer Game knew that Mining Stations and Shipyards were the next thing built by the Starfleet Construction Ships.

Orbital Inspection Pods followed the two Construction Ships that began building the Mining Stations that would process any Dilithium the new Solar System provided them.

Dilithium Freighters with J Class and Y Class Cargo Transports to beam their extra Unprocessed Dilithium into Storage for them escorted them deeper into the area.

The Dilithium Freighters were unarmed, but the Y Class and J Class Cargo Transports had Plasma Cannons and Nuclear Missiles to protect them with in case of combat.

Sarajevo Class Scout Ships left the first Starfleet Shipyard constructed and begin their maping of the area around the wormhole while the NX Class Enterprise organized the NX-Delta and NX-Intred Class Starships into defending the Peacekeeper Armada of Damaged Command Carriers sending out their own fighters to patrol the area with.

Peacekeeper Prowlers and Marauders searched the Debris of Derelict Peacekeeper and Scarran Ships for any sign that the Daleks had returned to finish them all off, but nothing was found.

The Peacekeepers and Scarrans both had Ore Freighters coming to help salvage their own Derelicts after the Dalek Threat scared them into working together.


	155. Aftermath of the Starfleet Wormhole!

After two years the Scarrans and the Peacekeepers were sure that the Daleks were not going to invade them, but with Peace Talks with the Nebari going on after trashing the first invasion attempt made by Nebari Ships that were overwhelmed by the Phaser Weapons that Starfleet provided to the Peacekeeper/Scarran Alliance that everyone was avoiding getting into a war with, had made them wonder what else Starfleet had to offer them in trade.

The Hetch Drive worked like Starfleet's Impulse Drive, but it used Bussard Collectors to turn Interstellar Hydrogen Gas into fuel to power the whole ship with Fusion Reactors instead of just the Propulsion Systems on Starfleet Vessels.

Starfleet Research and Development decided to trade their Polarized Hull Plating for the Hetch Drive, but were really preparing for war with the Klingon Empire when they traded the new technologies to their new allies anyway.

Translator Microbes were what Starfleet traded the Phaser Emitters to the Peacekeepers and Scarrans for before the Diagnostic Repair Drones were traded for Sensor Array Blueprints.

Frak Cannons and Pulse Cannons were still used on older Peacekeeper Command Carriers, but the new Command Carriers were redesigned with Phasers and Immobilizer Pulses to defend themselves with.

The Klingon Civil War distracted them from noticing the Starfleet Invasion Forces of the Terran Empire coming after them and when the Romulans attacked the Klingons themselves, Starfleet had to fall back to avoid the fighting both the Klingons and the Romulans at the same time!

The Klingon and Romulan War had Starfleet Command worried, but the wormhole into Peacekeeper Space was providing new technologies to research before the other empires came after them!


	156. The Dalek Hunters, Part 7!

For Admiral Jack Harkness of the Torchwood Empire, the Daleks were worse than the Ori and the Sixth Doctor was his only hope of stopping them in the future!

Atlantis was under Dalek Control and flying towards the Atlantis of the new dimension they had entered to double their Alteran Colony Coordination Cruisers before someone else discovers the City-Ship before them.

The 37 year old Shay Morgan was searching the Alteran Database for some clue how to stop the Daleks on her own and found nothing useful from her repeated attempts.

The Sixth Doctor had finally found Admiral Jack Harkness of the Torchwood Empire's fleet of ships and contacted the Asgard Empire for help dealing with the Displaced Refugee Convoy before the Ori or the Goa'uld Fleets can discover it also.


	157. The Dalek Hunters, Part 8!

The Gallifreyan Clones called the War Lords had been stopped by the Time Lord called the Doctor, but the Gallifreyan High Council had given them one chance to redeem themselves.

The War Lords needed to create armies to defeat the Daleks with if the Planet Gallifrey falls and then the Time War was Time-Locked behind them forcing them to stay hidden in fear when Dalek Sightings started up inside the Milky Way Galaxy.

The Alteran Quantum Mirror was their escape plan from the Daleks, but the Daleks are in every dimension they explored making it pointless to do anything other than running between dimensions to stay alive!

Shay Morgan had ran into the War Lords when the Masked Wraith Troops were chasing her around in the Pegasus Galaxy, but before the Gallifreyans can learn where she came from, she had vanished and the Wraith Darts are culling the Human Villages they are hidden inside of to their complete bewilderment.

Admiral Scorpius and Caroline Crichton had been captured by the Ori Regime making the Ori Invasion of the Peacekeepers more dangerous when you add the fact that the Daleks are watching the whole thing happening!


	158. The Dalek Hunters, Part 9!

The Gallifreyan Clones called the War Lords had decided to clone the War Chief to be their leader knowing that the Dalek Plans are a big threat to his own conquest ideas and he would not turn down their help to stop the Daleks when the end result would make him more powerful afterwards!

The Daleks had the Alteran City called Atlantis travelling towards an identical Alteran City that appeared to be called Atlantis also. Time Travelling Daleks trying to change the past was a real headache when you think about it.

The War Chief was growing TARDISes using the Salvaged Wraith Hive Ship that the War Lords had used their Laser Screwdrivers to slaughter the Wraith Queen in revenge for capturing them to get, before they had freed the Human Slaves to help them study it and fly it towards the Daleks to ambush them.

The Daleks would never expect Gallifreyans to attack them inside of the Wraith Hive Ship, but the War Lords have no clue how to work any of the weapons to defend themselves if the plan worked anyway so they cloned the War Chief to be their leader instead.


	159. The Dalek Hunters, Part 10!

The Gallifreyan Clones called the War Lords remember the 14 year old Shay Morgan that they had ran into beforehand when they found out that the 35 year old Shay Morgan was leading the Human Saboteurs in disabling every computer in Atlantis so it would crash into itself in her own past!

The resulting Time Paradox of Atlantis crashing into itself caused the Time Reapers to pursue the Daleks as the Wraith Hive Ships are never woken up by Stargate Command and the War Lords had stolen one starship from a future that no longer existed because of Shay Morgan's actions!

The Gallifreyan Clones fled into their TARDISes to find Shay Morgan before the Time Paradox of Atlantis crashing into itself can repeat itself again in their panicking search for someone they don't even know yet!


	160. The Ori Invasions, Part 1!

The Peacekeeper and Scarran Alliance had never seen the Ori Motherships before, but their Phasers and Pulse Cannons still defended the Armada from the Ori Invasion Forces regardless of not knowing why they had came after them in the first place!

The Wormhole into Starfleet Space was still there being guarded by the K-7 Space Station that the Starfleet Imperium had left behind with several Dilithium Mining Stations to open trade with the Peacekeepers beforehand.

Captain Sheila Soong and Silik had both stayed near the Enterprise as it limped towards the K-7 Space Station inside Peacekeeper Space for more repairs to make sure nothing else happened to Admiral Forrest after he woken up wondering what was going on around him.


	161. The Ori Invasions, Part 2!

The Ori Motherships charged into the Peacekeeper and Scarran Starships determinedly trashing anything they can before vanishing deeper into their combined territory.

Years later Historians would blame the Ori Invasion for the unification of the Romulans and Klingons with the Cardassian Union during the destruction of the Starfleet Imperium.

The resulting Borg War with the Ori Imperium that replaced Starfleet's Power Structure doomed the Daleks when the Borg invaded the Planet Gallifrey in their place instead!

The War Lord's TARDIS soon had another reason to find Shay Morgan as the Borg Cubes joined the endeavor to stabilize Shay Morgan's Paradoxes for their own advantages!


	162. The Master Universe, part 1!

The Master had been Gallifrey's Errand Boy in exchange for the Rogue Time Lord to stay out of the Nearest Gallifreyan Penal Colony for the rest of his life.

The United Nations Intelligence Taskforce frowned on his role as Gallifreyan Ambassador and the irony was that with the Doctor having never been born, the Master was the only one to get the job.

The Master's TARDIS had landed on the Planet Skaro to find a petrified jungle and the Thal Farming Village nearby.

The Thal Named Alydon provided the Master with their Anti-Radiation Drug and took him to the Thal Leader Called Temmosus to ask for his help finding more food for the Thal Farming Village.

The Master knowing that the Daleks or the Dals as the Thals called them had just come out of a war with the Thals in the first place, the Master offers to evacuate the Thals and all their Interesting Equipment to another planet where they can grow their crops in better environments instead.


	163. The Master Universe, part 2!

The Master had gone to three planets looking for the right environment for the Thals.

The First Planet was a Desert full of Sand Swimming Sharks that the Master had never seen before and had the Thals running for their lives back into the Master's TARDIS within hours of landing there.

The Second Planet was a Human Colony that shared their food with the Thals before the Mondasian Cybermen Invasion showed up and the Master had to warn everyone about it.

He took the Thals and a small handful of Humans into the TARDIS while the Planetary Defenses fought the Cybermen Invasion before landing on the next planet carefully looking outside.

The Third Planet was empty and untouched by anyone. Forests, Rivers and some Abandoned Terraforming Outpost from the First Earth Empire was the only things on the Third Planet.

The Master quicky contacts the First Earth Empire and gets permission to purchase the world for the Thals in exchange for Shared Mining Rights with Humanity.

The First Earth Empire agreed with the Thals and the Humans running Mining Camps together for 40 years after the Master left the planet.


	164. The Master Universe, part 3!

"Report your current status." The Gallifreyan High Council orders.

"I evacuated the Thal Villagers off the Planet Skaro as ordered and put them under the protection of the First Earth Empire." The Master reports while planning his next actions carefully to escape his job as Gallifreyan Ambassador to everyone.

The Master was growing tired of being the Gallifreyan High Council's Puppet and was searching for something useful to hold as leverage to get his freedom back from them.


	165. The Master Universe, part 4!

The Planet Skaro had been destroyed by the Time Lords and all the Daleks had been wiped out.

The Master didn't understand anything beside the fact that the Thals had been spared and the Daleks Eradicated without warning by the Time Lords that told him nothing about why it had been done in the first place!

The Cybermen, Sontarans and even the Humans had heard about it with news spreading everywhere like wildfire, but the Master didn't have a clue what was going on himself.

The Time Lords told everyone that the Daleks Declared War on Humanity that was true and the Planet Gallifrey was finally taking sides which shocked the Master into whimpering in fear at what they might do next.


	166. The Master Universe, part 5!

With the Daleks being wiped out across space by the Humans, the rest of the Milky Way Galaxy was left to wonder if the Time Lords would threaten them next when they got in their way of whatever they are planning with the First Earth Empire.

The Peace Talks between the First Earth Empire and the Time Lords had been handled by the Time Lord called the Castellan without anyone telling the Master that it was going on in advance.

The United Races Intelligence Command of Silurians and Humans working together in peace had welcomed the Time Lord with open arms making the Master feel distrusted for not being told about it even more.

The Master built himself Ten New Laser Screwdrivers to take his mind off the whole thing before finally going to the Gallifreyan High Council for answers.


	167. Omega Returns, part 1!

The first thing that the Time Lord called Omega noticed was that he had a physical body again after the Doctor had destroyed him and the next time was that the Black Guardian of Time was watching his every move from the other side of the room.

"Greetings, Omega, I am the Black Guardian and I have restored your physical body again to ask for your help." The Black Guardian says smiling to himself.

"What do you need my help with?" Omega demands.

"On the table is the Sonic Screwdriver and the TARDIS Key that you will need to begin your mission." The Black Guardian told him as Omega picked himself up from waking up on the ground to get a better look around himself.

Omega was in a clearing, brushing dirt and grass off his clothes while the Black Guardian sits at a table drinking something carelessly.

Omega walked over to the table taking both the Sonic Screwdriver and the TARDIS Key before asking what his mission is going to be.

"Your Mission is to stop the Celestial Toymaker from defeating me in the Temporal Wars across Dimensions or perish trying!" The Black Guardian proclaimed.

"I am not your puppet!" Omega yelled and the Black Guardian frowned at him.

"Your survival is still in my hands, decide to obey or I will find someone who will take your place!" The Black Guardian yelled back at Omega.


	168. Omega Returns, part 2!

The Type 40 TARDIS was not what the Time Lord called Omega expected as he grumbled about how unfair the situation with the Black Guardian was inside of it.

"Fighting Daleks would be better than being someone else's puppet!" Omega yelled to himself as he worked the controls of his New TARDIS outragedly.

Omega checked his new appearance in the mirror inside his room. Blond Hair, Blue Eyes and White Skin inside the Brown Human Business Suit.

"Brown Human Clothing?" Omega asked himself bewilderedly rolling his Blue Eyes in boredom before looking at the TARDIS Computer Screen.

Location: Cybermen Colony

Time Period: 32nd Century

Mission Objectives: Destroy Cybermen Outpost and Free Human Slaves

"I'm saving the Humans from the Cybermen? What are you really planning to do here? Manipulation of the Humans into doing your bidding after I save them maybe?" Omega yelled across the empty TARDIS knowing that the Black Guardian had to be listening to him somehow to make sure he followed orders.


	169. Omega Returns, part 3!

The Mission was very easy for Omega because the Cybermen expected the Doctor when they detected his TARDIS and left their Computers unguarded to search for him instead of Omega that sneaked into their Buildings unnoticed!

The first thing Omega did was use his Sonic Screwdriver to unlock all the Human Holding Cells, causing stampeding escape attempts in all directions while Omega worked on Disabling the Cybermen Computer Networks with Computer Viruses and enough confusion to the Cybermen busy repairing everything.

Next Omega ran for his TARDIS while the Cybermen Computers went haywire around him and the Cybermen lost control of everything on the planet with the Humans escaping into the Woodlands panickingly.

The only problem that Omega had was the Cybermen capturing his TARDIS and running away to rebuild everything he just destroyed!

The Humans had quickly mistaken Omega for one of their own and needing their help, Omega didn't correct them about it at all!

The Time Lord instead tried organizing the Humans to escape the Cybermen Planet while the Cybermen are all distracted with rebuilding their Planetary Technology that Omega had destroyed beforehand thinking that the Humans had some weaponry to fight back with afterwards and now he knows that they are all defenseless!


	170. Omega Returns, part 4!

Calling the Judoon Squadrons to attack the Cybermen worked perfectly, but Omega still wanted his TARDIS back and the Cybermen had hidden it too well for him to find it on his own.

The Judoon Mercenaries are working for someone that had no clue that the Cybermen had been on the planet until Omega sent his call for help into space and the danger had been discovered trying to figure out what was going on.


	171. The Dalek Hunters, Part 11!

Location: Los Illuminados Ruins

The 11th Doctor, Amy Pond and Rory Pond step out of the TARDIS to find the Abandoned Salazar Castle around them.

Saddler's Island was in flames in the distance as the 11th Doctor glanced around nervously.

"Does anyone else wonder why there are Discarded Crossbows and Medieval Weaponry scattered all over the place?" Amy Pond asked worriedly.

"I'm arming myself with that Crossbow before anything happens." Rory Pond says quickly before moving after the object.

"Doctor, do you want one of the Medieval Weapons for yourself?" Amy Pond asked while searching for another Crossbow for herself.

"I don't do weapons, thank you for asking anyways." The 11th Doctor says overlooking their actions and trying to get along instead with his New Mother in Law.

"OK, would you like to pick something out for River Song to study, she is collecting weaponry to store in her new TARDIS." Amy Pond reminds him.

"She needs another interest besides collecting weaponry." The 11th Doctor remarks as he carried some Flails and Scythes into his TARDIS before picking up the Wooden Shields to see the Bullet Holes in them frowning.

"Amy, Rory, do you see this?" The 11th Doctor showed them the Bullet Holes in the Wooden Shields and all three of them searched the area with their eyes feeling uneasy about their discovery.


	172. The Dalek Hunters, Part 12!

Location: Los Illuminados Ruins

The 11th Doctor, Amy Pond and Rory Pond had been asked by the White Guardian to explore another Dimension for him.

What the White Guardian really wanted was for the 11th Doctor to bring Shay Morgan under control before the Daleks build another Reality Bomb to wipe everyone out on his watch.

The Black Guardian had sent the Time Lord called Omega to capture Shay Morgan to prevent the Atlantis Paradox from happening in the first place before the Dalek Reality Bomb is built inside the Stargate Network System afterwards.

The only problem was Omega's TARDIS is caught between the Judoon Police Department and the Cybermen fighting each other without the Time Lord being able to get back to it.

The 11th Doctor knows nothing about the Resident Evil Reality, but the clear signs of Bullet Holes all over the Abandoned Salazar Castle around them alarmed him that something was not right very quickly.

"Everyone back inside the TARDIS now!" The 11th Doctor yelled making up his mind alarmedly.

"What's wrong?" Amy Pond asked more alarmed by the Doctor being alarmed than anything else around the three of them.

"I don't know, but it is safer inside the TARDIS until I know what happened around here." The 11th Doctor explained as the Ponds nod in agreement with him.


	173. The Dalek Hunters, Part 13!

Location: Los Illuminados Ruins

The 11th Doctor, Amy Pond and Rory Pond watched all the items outside the TARDIS glowing inside blue and red lights puzzledly.

"All the weaponry are in red auras of light while the other items are in blue auras of light instead." The 11th Doctor observed pointing to the TARDIS Computer Screen of the area displayed outside, mostly talking to himself while Amy Pond and Rory Pond listened to him ramble on about the Human Zealots in Black Robes collecting the items outside after they got inside the TARDIS without being seen.

The Human Zealots in Black Robes bring out a Casket with Luis Sera's body inside it and start preparing it to smuggle Handguns out inside Luis Sera's Casket.

"Weapon Smugglers, bad news for us, but hardly dangerous enough for the White Guardian to send us after them unless something else is going on here." The 11th Doctor tells the Ponds wondering what the White Guardian sent them to prevent from happening.

All the White Guardian gave the 11th Doctor was the picture of Shay Morgan and sent the three of them to another dimension inside the TARDIS without any instructions about what they would be facing there in advance.

The Los Iluminados are after the Tyrant Virus Research for themselves to take revenge on the Umbrella Corporation for destroying Osmund Saddler, but first they had to infect Albert Wesker with another Dominant Strain Plaga Parasite to get the job done for them.

The Los Iluminados Cult had instructions to infect Albert Wesker with another Dominant Strain Plaga Parasite to replace Osmund Saddler as their new leader, but had no idea how to do it until the Tyrant Virus Outbreaks allowed the Las Plaga Parasites to hijack the Zombies to hunt him down.


	174. The Dalek Hunters, Part 14!

With all the Las Plaga Parasites mutating the Zombie Outbreaks around him, Albert Wesker had no choice other than discovering what was going on before it spreads and he finally had his new Las Plaga Parasite Sample to study because of it!

Unit Type: T-103 Type Tyrant

Number of Units: 35 Units

Mission Objectives:

1. Exterminate Zombie Outbreaks

2. Protect Umbrella Research Base

The fact that Zombie Swarms are acting more organizedly worried Albert Wesker enough to send the T-103 Type Tyrants against them, but when a small handful of the T-103 Type Tyrants are infected with Las Plaga Parasites turning them against the Umbrella Corporation's control and leading the Zombies away from the Abandoned Locations towards other Human Population Centers risking Tyrant Virus Outbreaks beyond Wesker's control.

Frustratedly Wesker sends five of the Nemesis Tyrant Type Units to restore order to the area around him and glared at the Las Plaga Parasite Sample knowingly.

"Osmund Saddler maybe dead, but his Parasite Legacy continues even after his death." Albert Wesker stated annoyedly.

"Las Plaga" The Five Nemesis Tyrants roar together before charging after the Las Plaga Parasites Controlled Zombies firing Rocket Launchers into the undead groups.

The Las Plaga Parasites continued to hijack anything they can find and Tyrant Virus Caused Licker Populations increased within weeks of the Zombie Mutations catching the Las Plaga Parasites by surprise.


	175. The Dalek Hunters, Part 15!

With all the Las Plaga Parasites hijacking Tyrant Virus Mutations to use against the Umbrella Corporation, Albert Wesker started development on the Uroboros Virus to defend himself with it.

However when the Las Plaga Parasites moved the Tyrant Virus Mutations away from him, Albert Wesker put aside development of the Uroboros Virus to order Air Strikes against the Viral Outbreaks before it gave away his location to the rest of the planet instead.

Back at the 11th Doctor's TARDIS, Amy Pond and Rory Pond are moving the Medieval Weapons into a box for Professor River Song.

With Excella Gionne meeting Albert Wesker, history moved along normally and Jill Valentine was saved by Chris Redfield in the future.

The 11th Doctor watched as Albert Wesker's remains are recovered by the Base Majini on his TARDIS Computer Screen wondering what is going on and why the White Guardian is sending him information that makes no sense to him at all.

Albert Wesker was being cloned for the Las Plaga Parasites and the 11th Doctor was checking Earth History Computers to discover what is going on outside his TARDIS.


	176. The Dalek Hunters, Part 16!

The 11th Doctor watched as Albert Wesker's remains are recovered by the Base Majini on his TARDIS Computer Screen wondering what is going on and why the White Guardian is sending him information that makes no sense to him at all.

Albert Wesker's body had been blasted apart into bits of blood and flesh splattered everywhere inside the Volcano that he was killed inside of.

All the Base Majini had to do was collect Wesker's Flesh and bring it back for DNA tests to confirm it was Albert Wesker before cloning him for their plans to rebuild the Los Iluminados Cult as Albert Wesker being their new leader.

The Uroboros Virus however gave Albert Wesker's Clone the ability to resist the Las Plaga Parasites trying to control him as he escaped back to the Umbrella Corporation for help against them.

Alice Abernathy was created from Albert Wesker's DNA after removing the Uroboros Virus from her as a child and training her to join the Security Guards inside the Umbrella Corporation.

Rebuilding the Raccoon City to test Alice against the Nemesis Tyrant worked better than planned, but Wesker's Super Soldier turned her clones on him competely unaware of the Los Iluminados Cult lurking in the background of the Zombie Outbreaks around them both!

The 11th Doctor shakes his head in horror after learning about the Umbrella Corporation's History and watching the reactions of the Ponds to his discovery.

"I'm moving the TARDIS to Torchwood Three and locking the doors until we get there!" The 11th Doctor proclaimed.

"What is Torchwood Three?" Rory Pond asked.

"I have a friend there that might be able to help us in this universe." The 11th Doctor says hopefully.


	177. The Dalek Hunters, Part 17!

Torchwood in the Resident Evil Universe was turning into Refugee Centers for Human Survivors from the Zombie Outbreaks happening everywhere across the Planet Earth.

Jack Harkness had never ran into the TARDIS before and had joined Torchwood Three when the Time Agency fell apart in the future.

The Sound of the TARDIS coming alarmed the Torchwood Guards to swarm the location with Remington Model 870 Shotguns and FN MAG Machine Guns all pointing at the TARDIS when the 11th Doctor opened the doors in shock.

"We surrender!" Amy Pond screamed beside Rory Pond as the 11th Doctor looked around for Jack Harkness worriedly.

"Who are you!" One of the Torchwood Guards demanded after it became clear they are unarmed and ignored the TARDIS in favor of dealing with the strangers first.

"We are looking for a Jack Harkness living here. Do any of you know him?" The 11th Doctor asked and the Torchwood Guards answer yes to his question.

Torchwood survived when the United Kingdom was being overwhelmed by the Zombie Outbreaks because of the Alien Weaponry they are reverse engineering for themselves to defend Humanity with and restore the United Kingdom to normal in the future!


	178. The Dalek Hunters, Part 18!

Torchwood had Particle Rifles, Plasma Rifles and Laser Rifles being made to stop the Zombie Outbreaks in the United Kingdom, but the United States of America had the Umbrella Corporation trying to take power during the Zombie Outbreaks instead.

Torchwood had their hands full while the Special Tactics and Rescue Service in North America was rebuilding itself when the 11th Doctor contacted them for help over the Radio.

Albert Wesker had started cloning himself after Project Alice had defeated him and he needed to escape the Zombie Outbreaks standing in his way of starting over again.

The 13 year old Shay Morgan had appeared inside the Arklay Mountains looking around confusedly holding a Goa'uld Zat Gun while nervously asking herself where she was and what her "Boss" wanted her to discover about some reality that had no Stargate Technology that she can use to find the Quantum Mirror to get home with.

The Skinless Dogs coming down the Mountain Pathways forced Shay Morgan to fire wildly with the Goa'uld Zat Gun in terror before running for her life.

The Abandoned Log Cabin saved Shay Morgan's life as she locked herself inside and waited for help that never came for her four days later.

Shay's Boss kept sending small boxes of Goa'uld Food Cubes into the Abandoned Log Cabin that Shay Morgan was hidden inside of for the next two weeks without anyone coming to save her.

Shay Morgan had already read all the newspaper clippings and ransacked the Abandoned Log Cabin for supplies without finding anything useful frustratingly.

The information on the Umbrella Corporation had her employer sending her to the woodlands of another planet frantically glancing around panickingly thinking about the Skinless Dogs that chased her in the past.

Lucky for Shay Morgan that the Local Humans are Farmers inside their Milky Way Galaxy's Stargate Network of another universe where the Umbrella Corporation didn't exist to come after her and the Planet Earth was still ruled by the Goa'uld named Ra instead.


	179. The Dalek Hunters, Part 19!

When the Goa'uld Mothership invaded the reality where the Goa'uld Species never existed in the first place, the 11th Doctor knows something is going on immediately and helps Torchwood stop the Goa'uld Death Gliders attacking the Planet Earth by disrupting their navigational systems with his Sonic Screwdriver.

The Goa'uld Death Gliders crash into the Zombie Infested Cities and the Goa'uld Mothership left into Outer Space to everyone's disbelief.

"The Goa'uld Mothership that tried to invade the Planet Earth is from another dimension and perhaps has no idea where they are now so... you Torchwood People have that advantage over them at least... also there is no Stargate Network here... No Naquadah for thousands of lightyears... Why are the Goa'uld even here in the first place?" The 11th Doctor rambles about the Goa'uld Mothership that they just defeated annoyedly.

"Perhaps the Goa'uld Mothership just got trapped in our dimension by mistake like you said." Jack Harkness offers confusedly.

"Something makes no sense here... why would the Goa'uld invade another dimension of Humans that are already being wiped out?" The 11th Doctor asked himself puzzledly.

"Maybe they found out about our Plasma Weaponry and wanted to steal it for themselves." Jack Harkness says smugly.

"The Goa'uld already have Plasma Weaponry and are more advanced than anything I saw your Torchwood developing also!" The 11th Doctor points out irritatedly.

"Ok, what are the Goa'uld really after then?" Jack Harkness snaps.

"I'm not sure yet, but it is something on the Earth that they want badly." The 11th Doctor admits troubledly.


	180. The Dalek Hunters, Part 20!

Common Sense keeps Shay Morgan from using the Stargate to return to the Planet Earth once she saw the thing in the clearing ahead of her, but going to another planet without the IRIS over the Stargate was a better plan to contact Stargate Command without the Goa'uld noticing her.

The first problem was Teal'c had never joined SG-1 and turned Shay Morgan over to his Goa'uld Master for interrogation after she asked him for help returning to the Tau'ri.

The next problem was Apophis using the Goa'uld Memory Recall Device on her to learn about the Quantum Mirror and using Shay Morgan for information about her own reality.

The only good thing was when the Tok'ra saved her and took Shay Morgan away from the Goa'uld named Apophis to recover from the whole thing afterwards!

The Tok'ra nurse Shay Morgan back to health and she offers to use the Goa'uld Memory Recall Device again for the Tok'ra to discover what is going on.

The Tok'ra then destroy the Quantum Mirror to keep it away from the Goa'uld System Lords and watch Shay Morgan vanish before their own eyes.

One year of exploring the Stargate Network later brings the 14 year old Shay Morgan to the Alpha Site of the Wrong Stargate Command.

The 11th Doctor was still trying to figure out what the Goa'uld are after when three more Goa'uld Motherships landed at the Umbrella Research Center in Russia.

"The Umbrella Corporation Research... Of Course that Goa'uld would want it as a weapon in their own dimension, but I'm not having it on my watch!" The 11th Doctor declared.

"Jack, get your team together and Amy, get to the Radar Tower to check on the Goa'uld Movements." The 11th Doctor orders as he prepared the TARDIS to attack the nearest Goa'uld Mothership from the inside once Jack Harkness leads his team into the TARDIS.


	181. The Valeyard tests himself, part 2!

"The Valeyard did what?" Omega demanded after he got his TARDIS back.

"The Valeyard used the Pandorica to dulicate the Milky Way Galaxy during Big Bang Two." The Black Guardian stated.

"The Gallifreyan Time War is happening in two places and the Valeyard can use one Planet Gallifrey to save the other because the history is all identical, very clever thinking." Omega remarks before wondering why the Time Lords are never restored by the Valeyard's Plan already.

"The First Doctor is still on the Planet Earth in the Pandorica Galaxy and none of the Time Lords had noticed the 11th Doctor's TARDIS yet, so their history is happening behind ours. Eventually the Time Lords will notice the Dulicated Milky Way Galaxy on their own, but they might consider it for future exploration instead of checking it out right away. Boringly organized civilizations like the Gallifreyan Time Lords don't like to take dangerous risks, unlike Humanity that might be useful to me in the future, I wonder how the Time Lords will react to having two versions of Davros coming after them however, that would be a chaotic event worth being seen!" The Black Guardian rambles having been listening to Omega's thoughts.

Omega had Blond Hair and Blue Eyes in the appearance of the Fifth Doctor without being Antimatter anymore thanks to the Black Guardian, but Omega feels like he is living in the shadows of the Doctor's actions because the White Guardian picked Doctor Valeyard before the Black Guardian picked him.

The Future Valeyard was inside the Gallifreyan Time War married to the Rani while the Past Valeyard was married to Rose Tyler before the Daleks killed her unaware of his future actions.


	182. The Valeyard tests himself, part 3!

"The Valeyard and the Rani can't defeat the Daleks by themselves in one universe while the 11th Doctor fights the same threat in his own dimension." The Black Guardian says thoughtfully.

"The Daleks have become a shared threat to enough dimensions to deserve the Guardians of Time taking actions against them before they get out of hand again." The Black Guardian stated.

"You just don't want the Daleks getting in the way of your plans for a chaotic universe run by your new figureheads." Omega remarked smirkingly.

"Regardless, the Daleks must be destroyed before I can send orders to reshape the timelines without the Dalek Threat getting in my way afterwards." The Black Guardian says pointedly.

"Where are you sending me now?" Omega asked while checking the TARDIS Controls over for damage.

"To free the Time Lord called the Master from the Planet Gallifrey, however you will need a Vortex Manipulator built to enter the Gallifreyan Time War." The Black Guardian says before vanishing from the TARDIS Viewer altogether.


	183. The Valeyard tests himself, part 4!

The Moment the TARDIS Doors opened, Jack Harkness's Commando Team swarmed out firing at the Jaffa Forces inside the Goa'uld Mothership with Plasma Rifles.

Torchwood Forces quickly fought their way towards the Bridge of the Goa'uld Mothership to hijack it for themselves while the 11th Doctor searched with Jack Harkness for any sign of the Umbrella Corporation Research to get away from Goa'uld Hands quickly.

As soon as the 11th Doctor learned about the Tyrant Virus that the Umbrella Corporation Research was all about he agreed to allow the Torchwood Commando Team blast their way through the Goa'uld Forces just to make sure it never hit another planet as some Biological Weapon Test!

The Time Lord would take no chances and would hopefully avoid Interstellar War with the Goa'uld System Lords of another dimension that he knows nothing about.

Torchwood had learned how to make Stargates and DHD Devices from the Goa'uld Computers, but without Naquadah to construct them, they can only study the Blueprints of all the Goa'uld Technology to improve their own prototypes from the examples provided to them instead.


	184. The Valeyard tests himself, part 5!

The last thing that the 11th Doctor expected was the Alternate Reality Drives on the Goa'uld Motherships being made by Rodney McKay's Goa'uld named Svarog.

The fact that Rodney McKay was a Goa'uld System Lord worried the 11th Doctor more considering the Alteran City of Atlantis might be in Goa'uld Hands somewhere because of it and add the T-Virus falling into Svarog's hands also panicked the 11th Doctor into using his Sonic Screwdriver to send Sonic Waves to kill him at once!

The Goa'uld Shield Generator deflected all of the Sonic Waves back towards the 11th Doctor who dodged out of the way panickingly before thinking over his choices thoughtfully.

"You seem surprised your Sonic Screwdriver didn't work, Time Lord, but your Tau'ri Friends will do no better at stopping me." Svarog remarked smugly to himself.


	185. The Valeyard tests himself, part 6!

Svarog used Rodney McKay's mind to discover the Umbrella Corporation's Tyrant Virus or the T-Virus as everyone called it by Remembering Shay Morgan's Reports about this alternate reality and travelling into the Dimenson's Past to get it before anyone noticed what he was doing.

The 11th Doctor showing up threw all his careful plans out the window, but Svarog was still just as trapped on the Crashed Goa'uld Mothership in the middle of the Zombie Infested Planet Earth as the Time Lord was.

"What is that moaning sound?" The 11th Doctor asked worriedly noticing it for the first time.

"That is the sound of the Zombie Infestation coming to eat us both alive and it is also your fault!" Svarog yelled outragedly.

"My Fault? How is this my fault?" The 11th Doctor protested bewilderedly as the moaning got closer.

"You brought the Tau'ri Troops that blasted the hole that the Zombies swarmed into in the first place!" Svarog screamed outragedly before firing his Goa'uld Hand Device at the Undead Invaders chasing the 11th Doctor around the room towards him.

"I never thought that I would be happy to be saved by an Outraged Goa'uld before today, but thank you none the less." The 11th Doctor remarked offhandedly while Svarog ran for his life beside him frowningly.


	186. The Valeyard tests himself, part 7!

The 13 year old Shay Morgan stared at the 15 year old Shay Morgan that had just fired the Goa'uld Staff Weapon that had killed Apophis from behind while he was torturing her for information with his Goa'uld Hand Device in disbelief before passing out in shock.

"Looks like my job here is done, time to contact the Asgard High Council and leave this Younger Shay Morgan to be found by the Tok'ra Agents helping me beforehand." The 15 year old Shay Morgan says before vanishing and allowing the Tok'ra Agents to discover the Passed Out 13 year old Shay Morgan instead of her.

The 13 year old Shay Morgan had been saved by the Tok'ra Rebellion so many times that she had begun to expect it happening to her sooner or later.

The Tok'ra Agents on the other hand were shocked to find Shay Morgan two years younger and the Goa'uld System Lord named Apophis dead at their feet with his Jaffa Followers coming after them.

"Just pick her up and we can escape already!" Anise yells at Sina to carry Shay Morgan impatiently before both Tok'ra Agents sneak out of the room towards the Stargate together panickingly.


	187. The Valeyard tests himself, part 8!

The 11th Doctor and the Goa'uld Version of Rodney McKay keep running blindly for their lives with the Undead Zombies right behind them both.

Torchwood's Army fought both the Jaffa Warriors and the Undead Zombies as they cleared their way towards the Goa'uld Bridge itself to down the Goa'uld Computer Database for themselves.

The Jaffa Warriors had become trapped on their own Goa'uld Mothership with Unholy Hordes of the dead hunting them for food and their Goa'uld Master was nowhere to be seen during their horror filled wandering around.

Many of the Jaffa Followers tried to contact one of the other Goa'uld Motherships for help panickingly to escape by the Transport Rings, but the Undead Hordes stand in their way of getting there very quickly.

The 11th Doctor listened to the Goa'uld Version of Rodney McKay praise his Jaffa Followers for their quick thinking and asking them to meet him at the Goa'uld Transport Rings over his Goa'uld Communicator thoughtfully before using his Sonic Screwdriver to disrupt the Zombie Hearing enough for them to escape together.


	188. The Valeyard tests himself, part 9!

The 11th Doctor and the Goa'uld Version of Rodney McKay had escaped being eaten alive together, but the 11th Doctor had forgot that he would be ending up inside some Goa'uld Holding Cell afterwards in all the running around for his own survival earlier.

The Jaffa Warriors are using the Transport Rings to escape the Zombies into another Goa'uld Mothership in orbit of the Planet Earth terrifiedly while Torchwood Forces would end up barricading themselves inside the Crashed Goa'uld Mothership until Russian Reinforcements rescued them to capture the starship for themselves instead.

Somehow trading the Crashed Goa'uld Mothership for the freedom of his Torchwood Team was not the deal that Jack Harkness wanted to be making with the Russian Government during a Zombie Infestation.


	189. The Valeyard tests himself, part 10!

The 11th Doctor had realized something was wrong once the Goa'uld Mothership started shaking like crazy and the Ori Followers appeared by using Asgard Beaming Technology while screaming "Kill the Doctor!" repeatedly.

The Jaffa returned fire while the 11th Doctor made a run for it in the chaos the Ori Troops caused slaughtering the Goa'uld Followers that got in their way.

Instinctively knowing the Ori Followers would not listen to anything he said to them, the 11th Doctor picked up a Goa'uld Staff Weapon to defend himself and hide his Sonic Screwdriver in his pockets to aim the Goa'uld Staff Weapon better with both hands while sneaking his way around nervously.

Sneaking quietly down the Goa'uld Corridors wondering where he was going, the 11th Doctor glanced around terrifiedly wondering who the Ori Followers are because since the 11th Doctor had ran into the Goa'uld System Lords being enslaved by the Sontarans before in his own universe, he had also never met the Ori Followers at all!

The Sontarans of the 11th Doctor's Universe had conquered the Goa'uld System Lords and got themselves blown up with Earth's Stargate Command before the Tau'ri got to explore the Stargate Network more than two weeks after discovering it.

The Ninth Doctor had saved the Goa'uld Slaves by getting the Sontarans to chase him while the Goa'uld steal Sontaran Starships to escape during the confusion he caused for them and returned to the TARDIS panickingly.


	190. The Valeyard tests himself, part 11!

The 11th Doctor had no way of knowing that the Ori Prior had mistaken his Brainwaves for the 10th Doctor of the new universe he found himself in as the Ori Prior ordered the two Goa'uld Motherships captured immediately to make sure the Time Lord was really dead.

The Goa'uld McKay had sent his Death Gliders against the Ori Mothership as a last stand before trying to ram it with his Goa'uld Motherships in his outrage before the Ori Prior disabled his engines and overwhelmed his Jaffa Followers by beaming over Ori Invaders to capture his flagship.

"I need to find something to escape this Goa'uld Mothership before it explodes." The 11th Doctor told himself running wildly searching for anything useful to help him fly away from the nightmare he wandered into this time around.

An energy blast missed him as the 11th Doctor rolls to the side and return fire with his Goa'uld Staff Weapon at the Jaffa Patrol trying to kill him.

The Jaffa Patrol take cover as the 11th Doctor murders one of their number in self-defense and ran away panickingly as they gave chase behind him.


	191. The Valeyard tests himself, part 12!

The 11th Doctor had been captured by the Ori Prior faster than he expected.

"Time Lord... you have changed your face to escape us, but it didn't work!" The Ori Prior proclaimed.

"I'm not the same Time Lord as the one that you are after." The 11th Doctor tried to reason with the Ori Prior that had him pinned to the wall by Psychic Energy while gloating about capturing him.

"You share the same memories as the Doctor of my dimension, but you are correct, you are an older Time Lord than the one I want." The Ori Prior says reading the 11th Doctor's mind.

"Are you willing to release me then?" The 11th Doctor asked hopefully.

"Read the Book of Origin and I will allow you to live." The Ori Prior stated.

"What is the Book of Origin?" The 11th Doctor asked curiously.

"Will you read the Book of Origin or die?" The Ori Prior demanded.

"I'll read your Great Book." The 11th Doctor decided having no other chioce.

"The Book of Origin awaits you." The Ori Prior says while the 11th Doctor picked himself off the floor and followed him.


	192. Doctor Fate Returns, part 1!

The 11th Doctor had been given the Book of Origin to read and had two guards following him around the Ori Mothership.

The Book of Origin was confusing, but the 11th Doctor still looked the ideas over carefully.

The Ori Prior started selling the idea of meeting the Orici to the 11th Doctor who looked unsure what was going on around him.

Back at Stargate Command, Doctor Fate's Helmet was being sent to General Jack O'Neill with a note.

The Note says: This is Doctor Fate's Helmet. General Jack O'Neill has been chosen to use it. Best regards, Brainiac Five.

Samantha Carter had no idea who Doctor Fate was or how the thing got sent to the SGC by the Post Office for Daniel Jackson in the first place.

Doctor Fate's Helmet was not Goa'uld Technology, but it was indestructible even to Goa'uld Weaponry and gave no energy readings at all from it.


	193. Doctor Fate Returns, part 2!

"Someone sent me an indestructible helmet, sweet." General Jack O'Neill said while looking it over.

"I think wearing a golden helmet around would be like screaming to everyone "protect me" or "help me" too much for you, Sir." Samantha Carter admits worriedly watching Jack study the golden helmet carefully.

"Perhaps, but I still adore it regardless!" General O'Neill proclaimed overjoyedly.

"Whoever this Brainiac Five is must have known that you would love the thing in advance." Daniel admits frowning in thought.

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed worriedly.

"I'm going to try this on." Jack said before the helmet transformed him into a Gold and Blue dressed figure.

"Greetings." The Gold and Blue Dressed Figure stated.

"What just happened?" Sam demanded alarmedly.

"I have awoken inside a new Human Body to discover that the Ori have returned once more to threaten the Milky Way Galaxy." Doctor Fate stated remembering Jack O'Neill's memories while looking around thoughtfully.

"You know who the Ori are?" Doctor Jackson asked confusedly.

"Yes, Doctor Jackson, I know who the Ori are and that is why I must destroy them at once!" Doctor Fate proclaimed before SG-1 appeared at their Alpha Site.

"Stand Down!" Samantha Carter yelled finding several weapons pointing at her team.

"I had transported us across the Stargate Network to prepare ourselves to fight the Ori." Doctor Fate explained to SG-1.

"Who are you and where is General O'Neill?" Carter demanded.

"I am Doctor Fate and your General O'Neill is now within me." Doctor Fate stated.

"What?" Daniel and Sam Demand together in alarm.


	194. Doctor Fate Returns, part 3!

Somehow the Orici knows that Doctor Fate was coming to kill her in advance, seeking to force the Last Time Lord to protect her at any price!

Finding the 11th Doctor from another reality had been blind luck at best, but Adria had no desire to waste time before saving her own skin from whoever this Doctor Fate was regardless of how the Time Lord found her Ori Followers beforehand.

"You are the Last Time Lord of the Planet Gallifrey?" Adria the Orici asked the 11th Doctor.

"Yup, I'm the Doctor." The 11th Doctor admits.

"Guards!" Adria screamed terrifiedly.

"Wait... I'm not threatening you... everyone just calm yourselves down!" The 11th Doctor rambles as everyone was pointing weapons at him as soon as he said who he was.

"A creature calling itself a Doctor wants to kill me, Time Lord, don't toy with me!" The Orici warned him.

"I'm not here to assassinate you, honestly, but I do call myself the Doctor regardless, so that does not help my defense much..." The 11th Doctor rambles in Self-Defense of himself nervously.

"The Time Lord is not Doctor Fate! The Daleks can protect the Orici better than he can regardless!" The Ori Allies Proclaimed entering the room.


	195. Doctor Fate Returns, part 4!

The Justice League was not sure how to react to the news yet.

Doctor Fate and Hawkman had been reborn inside of Stargate Command as Doctor Daniel Jackson and General Jack O'Neill, but Superman and Batman had no clue what to do with Brainiac Five after he told them what was going on.

SG-1 had vanished with Dr. Fate across the Stargate Network and the Justice League had no way of tracking them down!

The Daleks had shared their technology with the Ori and fled across history with the 11th Doctor watching the whole thing.

"Atlantis, Alteran City crashing into itself in another dimension, Transmat Beams saving the Survivors!" The 11th Doctor rambled at the controls.

Shay Morgan had been prepared to die with Atlantis when the Transmat Beams saved them, transforming them from Dalek Slaves into Ori Prisoners when the Daleks did their Emergency Temporal Shift to escape destruction and abandoning the Humans to their own fates during the crashing.

The 38 year old Shay Morgan had her Birthday inside Holding Cells for three weeks in some Ori Mothership before the 11th Doctor showed up with the Orici to check on them.

"Doctor, please help us!" Shay Morgan begged the Time Lord panickingly as soon as she recognized him.

"I'm going to do everything that I can, but you know who I am?" The 11th Doctor rambled.

"I met you before Time Lord and I'm willing to die for you whenever you need me too!" Shay Morgan screamed.

"I'm not asking you to do that! Please trust me and don't throw away your life needlessly!" The 11th Doctor protested confusedly before leaving to plan their escape himself when the Daleks turned on the Orici to steal her starship like he expected them to do.

It was the one time the Time Lord was very wrong, the Daleks turned the Ori Priors into Defenseless Humans and kidnapped the Orici for her Genetic Knowledge as the Ori Followers are wiped out trying to save her!


	196. The Valeyard tests himself, part 13!

The Justice League was not sure how to react to the Interstellar News that the Daleks kidnapped the Orici yet.

"Attention, Followers of the Ori, I am the Doctor and I'm asking for all of your help to rescue the Orici from her Dalek Kidnappers! I'm transmitting my location to you now!" The 11th Doctor broadcasted across the Milky Way Galaxy after he gave freedom to Shay Morgan's Research Team to repair the Ori Mothership themselves.

Somehow joining the Atantis Expedition was better when the Daleks are not killing Marshall Sumner and John Sheppard to leave Doctor Elizabeth Weir in the same Holding Cell with Shay Morgan blaming herself for the Daleks raising the city of Atlantis out of the water themselves to enslave everyone when they first explored it!

The city of Atlantis had been sitting on the water when Doctor Elizabeth Weir lead her Atantis Expedition out of the Stargate and then the Daleks ambushed Marshall Sumner's Search Teams before any of them had any clue that the Daleks are inside Atlantis waiting for them in advance, it was a nightmare without her Time Lord walking into the trap to save them like the Daleks expected him to do!

Instead the Daleks saw the Cybermen coming after Atlantis and pulled it across Dimensions for themselves leading to the Temporal Chaos of several realities trying to "Steal Atlantis from the Daleks" when it appears, resulting in Rodney McKay becoming a Goa'uld Spy and the Daleks abandoning him inside the Stargate Network when he agreed to work for them.

Svarog had played dumb trying to pass off as the Human Rodney McKay when the Ori captured him until the 38 year old Shay Morgan and Doctor Weir's Research Team Transmatted into the Holding Cells around him.

Doctor Elizabeth Weir realized right away that the Rodney McKay she saw was the same Goa'uld Spy working for the Daleks that left Atlantis before it was destroyed and found out that he had been captured by the Ori along with the rest of them didn't cheer her up much.


	197. The Valeyard tests himself, part 14!

Madame Web quickly found Mary Jane Watson and Norman Osborn from the Dimension called **"Earth 92131" **to return them home with Peter Parker.

The moment that Mary Jane Watson woke up inside Oscorp Industries beside the Unconscious Peter Parker and Norman Osborn both out cold in their Normal Civilian Clothes.

Elizabeth Allan and Harry Oscorp had just started dating when Norman Osborn showed up in the Hospital with Amnesia.

Mary Jane Watson and Peter Parker watched their Wedding Video together without any memory of the events happening.

Aunt May and Aunt Anna watched the two sitting down shellshocked together after watching their own Wedding Video.

"How is this possible?" Peter Parker asked after watching his own Wedding Video in disbelief.

"The Doctors say your memory loss is temporary, but I know that we can get through this together." Aunt May Parker stated worriedly.

"I'm sure you're right, Aunt May." Peter Parker agrees trying to calm her down.

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere inside New York City at the Dimension called **"Earth 92131"**the Daleks exit their Void Ship scanning the area around them.

**"Warehouse Empty, No Humans Detected. Scanning for Technology Level... 21st Century Human Technology Detected... No TARDIS Detected... Threat Level is Low and Location is Unknown." The Dalek Drone Reported.**

**"Search for Computers." The Supreme Dalek Orders the three Imperial Dalek Drones as the four of them explore the Empty Warehouse full of Supply Crates.**

**"Imperial Supreme Dalek Calling Emperor Davros... Area Secured... Programming Void Ship's Navigational Computer to return home immediately." The Imperial Supreme Dalek records his message into the Dalek Void Ship Computer and sends it home by itself. **

**Three Gold Imperial Dalek Drones are taking orders from the Red Imperial Supreme Dalek as their search for Human Comupters continued.**


	198. The Valeyard tests himself, part 15!

The Ori Priors all agreed to follow the 11th Doctor's Commands as long as he helped them save their Orici from the Daleks.

Stargate Command had mixed feelings about the Ori Armada falling into the hands of the 11th Doctor because they know nothing about him.

* * *

The Atlantis Expedition had vanished and the Ori Invasion began.

Without any contact from the Pegasus Galaxy and the Alteran Cityship of Atlantis destroyed, the Wraith Queens never learned of the Planet Earth.

The Cybermen attacked the Ori Motherships as the Lucian Alliance scattered to avoid getting caught in the middle of the fighting.

Somehow the 11th Doctor had become the New Leader of the Ori Army with his promise to "Rescue their Orici from the Daleks" and he was flying blind on how to find her.

All his worries are pushed aside when the Cybermen Threat attacked the Ori Mothership that the 11th Doctor was talking to Elizabeth Weir inside of and forced him to work with the Goa'uld Rodney McKay to save everyone's lives.

"Is there any plan here?" Rodney's Human Voice Demanded as he 'Repaired Damaged Systems' beside the 11th Doctor.

"The Energy Shield Generators are repaired, working on making the plan." The 11th Doctor says while using his Sonic Screwdriver to fix the Ori Mothership the best he can.

"Wonderful." Doctor McKay remarked while rolling his eyes.

"Temporal Displacement Field Activated." The Ori Prior Proclaimed as everyone was blinded by a bright flash.

"Dalek Technology, you just used Dalek Technology to escape the Cybermen and... where are we?" The 11th Doctor rambles.

"The Sontaran Empire, Doctor, we are too close to the Sontaran Empire!" The Ori Prior Panicked as 60 Sontaran Flagships are coming right at them.

"OK, I'm saying everyone Retreats away from the Sontarans!" The 11th Doctor yelled unnecessarily as the Ori Crew is already trying to escape the Sontarans without him needing to tell them to do it.


	199. The Valeyard tests himself, part 16!

"This whole universe is insane! Ori Motherships using Dalek Technology and the Sontarans using Leftover Time Lord Technology when the Planet Gallifrey itself still exists! How did the Sontarans even get their Gallifreyan Technology without the Time Lords stopping them?" The 11th Doctor Rants Outragedly.

"The Time Lords are in the middle of their own Civil War between their Lord President Rassilon and the Cult of Morbius. They might not have noticed or the Sontarans maybe working for the Cult of Morbius to 'Conquer the Universe' while everyone else is fighting among themselves." The Ori Prior explained in Self-Defense of his reality.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea how bad everything was here." The 11th Doctor quietly replied thinking their whole universe was doomed regardless of anything that he did to save them.

The Gallifreyan Time War with the Daleks was still ahead of them and the Time Lords are fighting among themselves beforehand.

The 11th Doctor looked defeated and heartbroken as the thought of reliving the 'Destruction of the Time Lords' enters his mind as he tried to ignore the Sontarans all together to focus on his mission of 'Saving the Orici' instead.

* * *

The Interstellar News from the First Human Empire showed the Cybermen had Conquered almost all the Human Planets and the 11th Doctor was leading the Human Survivors as the Last President of the First Human Empire. The 11th Doctor was unsure if it was his Future Self or Another Version of the 11th Doctor from the Dimension all around him instead talking to the News Reporters as he watched himself Rebuilding Humanity's Future bewilderedly.

"I'm really not sure if watching proof that Humanity's Fate is in my hands is the best thing for me right now!" The 11th Doctor Proclaimed Stressfully.


	200. The Valeyard tests himself, part 17!

**Dimension: Torchwood/Resident Evil Universe**

**Time Period: 1-15-2005**

**Location: Planet Earth**

Amy Pond was shocked when Jack Harkness returned without the 11th Doctor and the TARDIS returned empty.

"I have already searched the TARDIS, the Doctor is not in there." Rory Pond stated disapointedly.

"The Russians took the Crashed Goa'uld Mothership for themselves after your Doctor Friend chased the Alien Invaders away, we were captured almost immediately and the Alien Invaders had left with the 'Doctor Guy' before I knew what was going on." Jack Harkness explains defeatedly.

* * *

Elsewhere the Ninth Doctor is 'Saving Rose Tyler' from being eaten by Zombies.

"Please tell me that you have a plan?" Rose Tyler begs as the two of them are hidden inside some Abandoned Warehouse with the Undead outside trying to get at them.

"Not sure yet, but staying alive is a start... we need another place to hide ourselves first." The Ninth Doctor admits.

"I'm the Doctor by the way, what is your name?" The Ninth Doctor says to past the time.

"My name is Rose Tyler." The Female Human Introduces herself.

"Rose, nice to meet you, now what is going on around here?" The Ninth Doctor Responds.

"Nobody really knows how it happened, but the Living Dead Swarmed all over London and everyone is just running blindly for their lives without any clue how to escape this nightmare." Rose Tyler tells her sad story.

"It is not just London, Rose, the whole Planet Earth is swarming with these Undead Monsters and I don't know how to stop it yet." The Ninth Doctor admits defeatedly.

The Ninth Doctor was wearing the British Army Uniform and feeling unsure why the Time Lords forced him into joining the British Army on the Planet Earth until he saw the Undead Outbreaks starting everywhere weeks later.


	201. The Resident Evil Reality, part 1!

**Dimension: Torchwood/Resident Evil Universe**

**Time Period: 1-15-2005**

**Location: Planet Earth**

Rose Tyler was in Torn Jeans, T-Shirt and Sneakers frowning at the Strange Doctor Person in his Combat Uniform trying to save her life.

The Ninth Doctor was aiming his Heckler & Koch HK417 Rifle killing Zombies that wander across their path as Rose Tyler followed him scared out of her mind.

The Umbrella Corporation had been blamed for the Undead Outbreaks on the World News Networks and the British Army had been overwhelmed at the Airport by the T-Virus showing up on a Crashed Airplane from the United States of America.

The Ninth Doctor had been sent to search London for Survivors with two thousand British troops and so far he was the only one that had checked back in with his Radio.

* * *

The Undead had swarmed the London Streets taking both the Civilians and the Police Forces by surprise.

Rose Tyler had been walking to her job at Henrik's Department Store when the Zombies appeared trying to eat everyone in sight and chased Rose Tyler towards the Ninth Doctor's Platoon resulting in her hiding in the same building as the Ninth Doctor himself.

The Ninth Doctor had his Sonic Screwdriver and several kinds of Earth Weaponry that he had been given by the British Army beforehand when his TARDIS joined forces with them earlier.


	202. The Resident Evil Reality, part 2!

**Dimension: Torchwood/Resident Evil Universe**

**Time Period: 1-16-2005**

**Location: Planet Earth**

Rose Tyler had lost her family home and run into the Ninth Doctor, who had no clue what he was getting himself into protecting the Homeless Blond Teenager that would be falling apart crying over her Dead Mother named Jackie Tyler.

Pete Tyler was the Rose's Dad and he was also a Police Officer trying to survive the Living Dead Nightmare that had happened all around him.

The Ninth Doctor had been forced to chase after the headstrong Rose Tyler to her Trashed House only to find her dead mother and be confronted by the Distraught Rose Tyler crying into his arms instead.

All thoughts of yelling at Rose Tyler for wandering off disappeared as he took in the family pictures and her crying over the body of her dead mother with a Gunshot to head.

"Looters most likely did this while the Police Department was distracted with the madness outside." The Ninth Doctor says checking the Dead Jackie Tyler over carefully.

"I'm locking us in and searching the rest of this place before anything else happens!" The Ninth Doctor Proclaimed to the Crying Teenager and locked the Front Door quickly.


	203. The Resident Evil Reality, part 3!

The Ninth Doctor frowned at the Trashed and Empty Condition the Rose Tyler's Home was in around him. Knocked Over Furniture and Broken Windows everywhere he looked.

It looked like the Zombies overwhelmed the place through the Broken Windows and left to find someone to eat outside instead.

Jackie Tyler was untouched by the Hungry Corpses outside making the Ninth Doctor wonder if the Looters really left after killing her as he continued to search the rooms personally for hidden dangers.

* * *

The sounds of Gunfire pulled Rose Tyler awake from feeling sorry for herself as she frantically looked around panickingly noticing that the Ninth Doctor was missing from the room for the first time and wondering where he went curiously.

Without two hours the Ninth Doctor came back retreating toward Rose Tyler with an Undead Army chasing him as he fired blindly with two Handguns at the Zombies advancing on them both.

"Unlock the Door now!" The Ninth Doctor yelled in horror at what was happening.

"Run for your life, Rose!" The Ninth Doctor screamed as they fled into the streets together.

The Ninth Doctor put away one of the Handguns and pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver instead to scan the area fearfully.


	204. The Resident Evil Reality, part 4!

The Ninth Doctor and Rose Tyler hide inside another House as they searched for food together.

The Ninth Doctor calls for help on his Handheld Radio and waited for the rest of the British Military to push the T-Virus Outbreak back enough to report what he saw to Allistair Lethbridge Stewart.

When the Time Lords sent the Ninth Doctor to the Planet Earth they left him with very little information about what was wrong and the Brigadier had no clue anything was going to happen at all!

In short, the Time Lords had sent the Ninth Doctor into the Worldwide Outbreaks of the T-Virus blindly and now he was being 'Trapped inside London with Rose Tyler' hopeful to save as many lives as he can during their escape plans thoughtfully.


	205. The Resident Evil Reality, part 5!

Mickey Smith had run for his life searching for someone to save him from the Zombies trying to eat him alive.

Mickey Smith was the only African American Male being chased by the Undead because he was the only Human not hiding inside somewhere while the Zombies swarmed the streets outside.

The Automatic Weapons Fire was the only thing that saved him as he was running blindly before Rose Tyler started yelling his name beside the 9th Doctor providing covering fire for Rose Tyler to rescue him.

Rose Tyler was swinging her Baseball Bat at the Zombies trying to 'Eat Mickey Smith' while the 9th Doctor was firing his Assault Rifle to 'Defend the Stupid Apes' trying to make their last stand against thousands of the Hungry Corpses all around them.

"We need to get out of here!" The 9th Doctor yelled as the two Humans are already making their run for it without him before he noticed and followed them.

"This is the one time that I'm happy for Humans wandering off... Great Hiding Place by the way... bit Abandoned, but, it is still defendable regardless." The 9th Doctor rambled looking around after he had locked the Door behind them with his Sonic Screwdriver.

"Doctor, this is Mickey Smith." Rose Tyler told the 9th Doctor.

"Mickey the Idiot here almost got himself killed out there." The 9th Doctor pointed out tiredly.

"Excuse me, Mister Combat Medic, but, I didn't know if any help was coming at all!" Mickey Smith Yelled back at the 9th Doctor upsetly glaring at him.

"Is that why you are the only Human trying to escape the Animated Cannibal Corpses on foot when they outnumber you in the thousands?" The 9th Doctor asked curiously wondering how smart Mickey the Idiot really was to begin with.

"I was trying to lead them away from everyone else." Mickey Smith admits in defeat.

"You volunteered for a Suicide Mission that would never work, the Zombies would just eat you and come back for everyone else regardless. It still makes you look like an idiot for going along with the plan, but now I know that you were tricked into this very Pointless Mission by some scared group of Humans hidden around here that have no clue what they are doing." The 9th Doctor says looking annoyed at the idea of the Humans getting themselves killed pointlessly.


	206. The Resident Evil Reality, part 6!

Mickey Smith, Rose Tyler and the 9th Doctor are all hidden inside an Abandoned House checking if anyone else was hiding there.

"Windows Boarded Up, Kitchen Looted, someone has been here and took off again." Mickey Smith remarked defeatedly.

"Someone took all the Food alright." Rose Tyler agreed searching the Kitchen for something to eat.

"The Telephone does not work here." The 9th Doctor says hanging up the Useless Phone and started checking his Handheld Radio for anyone trying to contact him.

Listening carefully to the AN/PRC-148 Handheld Radio to see if anyone was transmitting their voices inside the area had the 9th Doctor talking to some Civilian Construction Crew hiding two City Blocks away from them.

After finding their own Road Map inside the Abandoned House everyone checked where the Construction Crew are making their Radio Calls from and Rose Tyler pointed out they had no Transportation to get there yet.

The moans of the Zombies outside reminds everyone that going anywhere on foot is not going to work without Food and Ammunition to keep them alive.

The 9th Doctor quickly pulled out his TARDIS Key and Telepathically Called his TARDIS towards his location.

The 9th Doctor watched in disbelief as two Blue Police Call Box TARDIS Twins appeared instead of just one.

Amy Pond and Rory Pond are still searching inside the 11th Doctor's TARDIS for something to save him with when the TARDIS landed at the 9th Doctor's Location by itself.


	207. The Resident Evil Reality, part 7!

"What?" The 9th Doctor demanded storming into both TARDIS Control Rooms to see what was going on.

One of the TARDIS Control Room appeared to be from some Future where the Planet Gallifrey was destroyed to the shock of the 9th Doctor reading all about it.

"No wonder the Master Killed Lord President Rassilon if this was going to be the end result." The 9th Doctor remarked darkly to himself.

Harry Saxon AKA the Master from the future had tried to Reshaped Gallifreyan History when the Cybermen invaded the Time Lords during his rule changing everything.

The 8th Doctor had been returning home when the Cyber-Warships Invaded the Planet Gallifrey and the rest of the Time Lords were too busy fighting the Cybermen to notice him ambushing the Cybermen in the confusion.

After Stopping the Cybermen the 8th Doctor went back to the Planet Earth to avoid getting into trouble with the rest of the Time Lords and Discovered the T-Virus Outbreaks all over the Planet Earth for himself instead.

"Who are you?" Amy Pond demands as soon as she saw the 9th Doctor fooling around with the TARDIS Controls.

"I'm a Time Lord asking how you two Human Apes got into this TARDIS!" The 9th Doctor yelled at the Ponds in frustration.

"We were given TARDIS Keys by the Owner of this Blue Box and we are not going to have it stolen by you!" Amy Pond yelled back at 9th Doctor who blinked back in surprise at the response he got before looking bewilderedly back at the Ponds again.


	208. The Resident Evil Reality, part 8!

"Show me your TARDIS Keys." The 9th Doctor orders.

"Why?" Amy Pond demanded.

"Because if your TARDIS Keys are real, then your story must also be the truth and I will not need to call the rest of the Time Lords to put you two into Jail for TARDIS Stealing." The 9th Doctor stated watching Amy and Rory expecting them to make a run for it when they can't prove their stories.

That was why the 9th Doctor was dumbfounded when they gave him their 'Real TARDIS Keys' Time Dated from the Earth Year 2011 when the Current Earth Year was 2006.

"Your TARDIS Keys are from 5 years into the future, however, they are very real." The 9th Doctor admits in defeat while handing the TARDIS Keys back to the Ponds.

"Are you saying that this TARDIS took us 5 years into the past?" Rory Pond asked worriedly.

"That's correct, where is the Time Lord is charge of this TARDIS at?" The 9th Doctor says looking around the New TARDIS Background thoughtfully.

"The TARDIS took off without him, we are just waiting for him to come back again." Rory Pond admits defeatedly.

"Oh, Great, I pulled someone else's TARDIS towards mine with my Distress Call and nobody was at the controls to begin with! Never going to hear the end of this from the Other Time Lords when they find out about it too!" The 9th Doctor rambled upsetly to himself in annoyance because of the end results.


	209. The Games Begin, Part 1!

"The Celestial Toymaker has made a deal with Lord Darkseid, an Interdimensional Maze to run for our own Battle TARDIS Technology, you will be playing against us for 'Higher Stakes' that will soon become very clear to you later on." Granny Goodness stated to SG-1.

"What kind of Stakes are we talking about here?" General Samatha O'Neill asked worriedly knowing that Darkseid had invaded their Stargate Universe from an Alternate Reality that had joined forces with their own against Darkseid beforehand.

"There are six Chairs for the Interdimensional Overseers to Communicate with their teams during the Interdimensional Game, your Interdimensional Overseer will be contacting you right now to tell you all about it." Granny Goodness says before using her Boom Tube Technology to leave Stargate Command.

"Orlin? What are you doing here?" General Samantha O'Neill asked surprised to see him at Stargate Command.

"The Others picked me to be the Interdimensional Overseer for the Celestial Toymaker's Game. If we lose, Darkseid will use the Time Lord Technology that he wins to overwhelm everyone standing against him!" Orlin Proclaimed panickingly.

"What do we need to do?" General Samantha O'Neill demanded.

"Blackmail the Goa'uld Camulus to Kidnap Shay Morgan on her 13th Birthday inside the past and get her to your Alpha Site before Darkseid captures her for information about the Planet Earth's Defenses!" Orlin orders frantically.

"The Goa'uld Camulus will be hunted down by the Goa'uld Ba'al once we rescue him to do this job." General Samantha O'Neill points out trusting Orlin's Instructions are to 'Protect Shay Morgan's Life' inside the past.

* * *

Interdimensional Overseer 1: The Celestial Toymaker

Team Players: Darkseid's Forces

Home Base: Planet Apokolips

Interdimensional Overseer 2: The White Guardian

Team Players: Rose Tyler and Jack Harkness

Home Base: Planet Earth from the Doctor Who Universe

Interdimensional Overseer 3: The Black Guardian

Team Players: The Time Lord Omega (5th Doctor Appearance)

Home Base: Planet Raston

Interdimensional Overseer 4: Orlin

Team Players: SG-1

Home Base: Planet Earth from the Stargate Universe

Interdimensional Overseer 5: Madame Web

Team Players: Spider-Man(Peter Parker), Black Cat (Felicia Hardy)

Home Base: Planet Earth inside the X-Men Universe inside Reality (Earth 92131)

Interdimensional Overseer 6: Booster Gold

Team Players: Justice League

Home Base: Planet Earth from the Justice League Unlimited Universe

* * *

The Fate of Shay Morgan was only the opening act for a much larger threat to be discovered by the 11th Doctor wandering into the middle of it unexpectedly.


	210. The Games Begin, Part 2!

Two weeks after the 13 year old Shay Morgan had been given her Asgard Homing Device and the Ori Troops are still searching for her hiding place unaware why Darkseid wanted her.

"The Tau'ri Female is no longer on the Planet Earth, check the Planet Abydos and keep the Goa'uld Cloaking Device working to avoid detection." The Ori Commander orders as they left Orbit of the Planet Earth towards the Planet Abydos.

"The Peace Talks between the Orici and Darkseid are going well." The Goa'uld Ba'al told himself thoughtfully walking with two Ori Bodyguards following him around nearby the Stargate.

Orlin was unsure what Darkseid was up to or why the White Guardian warned him that Shay Morgan was in danger, but, he took action to protect her regardless of the reasons behind Shay Morgan becoming a target being unknown to him.

* * *

The Alpha Site calmed Shay Morgan down by just being there among the American Colony Guarding their Stargate.

The Goa'uld Camulus was being told how to Integrate Asgard Technology into his Goa'uld Technology as payment for 'Protecting Shay Morgan' when the two of them made a run away from the Ori Alliance with Darkseid coming after them.

* * *

"Darkseid's Forces have been attacked by the Cybermen inside the Alternate Reality we are going to, I have no clue what else is there, Please be careful over there." Orlin says before vanishing from Stargate Command.

"We have the Location that Orlin gave us to enter the Interdimensional Maze, it is a Planet outside the Stargate Network." Doctor Daniel Jackson says from the Bridge of the X-303 Class Starship checking out the area carefully for Stargate Command.

"Sam, we found a Dalek Research Center with a Broken Quantum Mirror taken apart here." Daniel Jackson reported alarmedly to Samantha Carter knowing how dangerous the Daleks are by themselves.


	211. The Games Begin, Part 3!

**"The Warehouse is secure...wait, Unidentified Interdimensional Transportation Detected...Investigation Underway Immediately! " The Dalek Drones reported.**

Spider-Man(Peter Parker) had just returned home with Madame Web, Mary Jane Watson and Norman Osborn to discover the Dalek Drones roaming around the Warehouse that they had transported into expecting it to be empty.

The four Golden Dalek Drones are on the other side of the Warehouse searching along the maze of Cargo Crates as Spiderman crawled sideways across the walls towards them to get a closer look.

Spiderman thinks the Daleks looked like Robots and crawled back towards Madame Web to warn them about what he saw careful to sneak past the Daleks unseen before his group of people are found.

"We need to get out of here right away!" Spiderman yelled frantically.

"Why, what's wrong?" Mary Jane Watson asked confusedly.

"This Warehouse has Robotic Security looking for us." Spiderman explained while checking if anything followed him.

"Robotic Security means Kingpin, Parker." Norman Osborn points out to Spiderman as Mary Jane Watson rolls her Eyes at the idea that Spiderman is Peter Parker thinking that Norman Osborn is just crazy.

Madame Web transports the four of them across Dimensions worriedly unsure what was really going on.

* * *

Alternate Doctor Who Universe, Planet Earth, Same New York Warehouse as the one they left from in their reality.

"What went wrong?" Norman Osborn demanded still tied up in his Green Goblin Outfit looking around bewilderedly at the same Cargo Crates that they just left beforehand.

"Nothing has gone wrong, we have moved across Dimensions to avoid capture, however I'm unsure where we are because I have never explored this reality." Madame Web admits frowning to herself.

"I'll check the area out while Mary Jane keeps Osborn out of trouble." Spiderman says before Web-Swinging towards the nearest wall to climb up and see if anyone was around from.

A handful of the Night Watchmen patrol the Warehouse with Flashlights, but none of them are searching near Mary Jane's Location yet and Spiderman sighed hopefully until the New York Police Officers noticed him.

"Hey, look up there, it's Spiderman!" One of them yelled pointing right at him as he tried to lead them away from Mary Jane's Location as they chased after him.


	212. The Games Begin, Part 4!

Torchwood Three got the report of the 'Spiderman Sighting Inside New York' wondering how the Comic Book Character became the real deal out of thin air.

"We have confirmed Rift Activity Inside the New York Warehouse that this Spiderman Overwhelmed the Security Guards at last night." Toshiko Sato says pointing at the Rift Sensors.

"Meaning this Spiderman used our Cardiff Rift Energy to transport himself to the New York Warehouse in the first place." Captain Jack Harkness pointed out frustratedly at the Computer Display.

"The Rift Energy Readings are the same as when Torchwood One Pulled the Cybermen across the Void Between Universes, but this Spiderman only used his Web-Shooters in Self-Defense of himself from the Police Reports we got so far." Toshiko Sato stated worried looking over everything they had so far while frowning to herself in thought.

"You are Bloody kidding me, Fictional Super-Heroes Crossing Dimensions by Piggybacking Torchwood Technology?" Owen Harper asked jokingly shaking his head in disbelief.

"This is not a joke, Owen, this Spiderman is real and he has already hacked into our Torchwood Computers searching for our Technological Development!" Toshiko Sato yelled at Owen Harper.

"Do we know where this Spiderman is now?" Captain Jack Harness asked hopefully.

"Hiding inside New York City just like the Spiderman Comics." Gwen Cooper added helpfully to the rest of her team.

"It is possible that this Spiderman comes from a Dimension that mirrors the events of the Comic Books because of some Telepathic Link from our reality told someone else enough to make Spiderman Real from the Human Memories of the Spiderman Comic Books themselves. Using Human Knowledge of Spiderman to Create the real thing might explain how this Spiderman exists, however it does not explain why he came here in the first place." Captain Jack Harkness considered the idea carefully with the rest of his Torchwood Team.


	213. The Games Begin, Part 5!

Spider-Man had never used his Web-Shooters against Police Officers in Self-Defense beforehand and now he was feeling very confused by the whole thing.

"I didn't save all reality from Spider-Carnage to be hunted down by some Ignorant Policemen afterwards!" Spider-Man Protested to himself as he captured all the Security Guards in his Webbing Cocoons and gave Madame Web the all clear to come out of hiding with Mary Jane Watson.

"I'm checking the Government Computer Databases for information of this reality." Madame Web stated while typing into her Computer Laptop thoughtfully.

Spider-Man just stared at the Green Goblin trying to free himself bemusedly cheering himself up before realizing that he needed his help to Protect Mary Jane Watson and Madame Web from any hidden dangers that might show up.

"Hey, Osborn, are you willing to work together?" Spider-Man asked hopefully.

"Why would I work with you, Parker?" Norman Osborn/Green Goblin asked curiously.

"Maybe, because I know that Harry Osborn is the New Green Goblin and the Kingpin will be going after him sooner or later." Spider-Man remarked using the only information he knows might work.

"You're right, Kingpin would go after Harry Osborn and I can't allow it! If working together saves my son from the Kingpin, you have yourself a deal, Parker!" Norman Osborn Proclaimed.

"I'll go tell the others and then, you can help Madame Web learn more about this Dimension we are hiding in." Spider-Man tells the Green Goblin and goes back to Madame Web to explain his whole plan.

"Are you sure that you can trust the Green Goblin?" Mary Jane Watson asked worriedly.

"The Green Goblin needs my help to protect his son from the Kingpin and I need his help to get back home in one piece, we both benefit more from working together than against each other here!" Spider-Man Proclaimed.

"Wonderful Speaking, Parker, truly inspirational, now what did you have in mind here?" The Green Goblin says walking towards them in his Green Goblin Mask.

"Madame Web can show you what she found during her Computer Search so far." Spider-Man tells the Green Goblin as Norman Osborn nods in agreement.

"This Torchwood Agency looks like the most Technological Advanced Organization Worldwide, but I don't think that they will help us based on the Cybermen Invasion that came from another Dimension pretty much scared them out of their Interdimensional Technology Research." Norman Osborn remarked frowning to himself thoughtfully reading over the Battle of Canary Wharf details carefully.

The Torchwood Database gave the Green Goblin many ideas of what Alien Technologies that he can salvage for his own use if he needed to defend himself from Torchwood itself.

Spider-Man Recognized the Daleks from the Torchwood Database and realized his Reality is under attack frantically checking for more about the Daleks from Madame Web's Laptop.

* * *

Back at Torchwood Three, Captain Jack Harkness was checking for Spider-Man Sightings when a Torchwood Research Lab is attacked by the Green Goblin and the Spider-Man working together.

"Do we even know what was 'Stolen' yet?" Captain Jack Harkness demanded outragedly.

"Ionic Plasma Rifles... Anti-Tank Type Weaponry Designed to fight the Cybermen in the future and fell into the past two weeks ago when we recovered them beforehand." Toshiko Sato reported.

"The Ionic Plasma Rifles are taken by this Spider-Man within two days of his appearance inside New York and the Green Goblin took one of the Torchwood Jeeps to make their getaways afterwards with the Weaponry." Toshiko Sato added frowning at how Torchwood is being made fools of by Living Comic Book Characters.

"Is there any chance this Spider-Man is from the future?" Gwen Cooper asked thoughtfully.

"I don't recall hearing anything about Spider-Man being real before now." Captain Jack Harkness remarked shaking his head at the craziness going on around him.

"I never saw the day that Torchwood would be going after Spider-Man." Gwen Cooper admits to herself bewildered by the very idea.


	214. The Games Begin, Part 6!

Resident Evil/Doctor Who Universe

"Wait a minute, did you say there are Other Time Lords?" Amy Pond asked the 9th Doctor.

"Of course I did, why do you ask?" The 9th Doctor responded curiously.

"The Time Lord that we travel with says that he is the Last Time Lord left." Rory Pond reminds his wife worriedly.

"That sounds like a horrible future, maybe I can change it from happening." The 9th Doctor tells them hopefully.

Amy and Rory look at each other questioningly as the 9th Doctor searched the 11th Doctor's TARDIS Computer to land inside his own TARDIS so he can take both Gallifreyan Vehicles with him at once.

"Ok, this way." The 9th Doctor says walking outside the 11th Doctor's TARDIS into his own TARDIS as the Ponds follow him glancing around the New TARDIS bewilderedly.

"Did we just enter one TARDIS from inside another TARDIS?" Rory asked looking back into the TARDIS Doors that they just came from and back to the New TARDIS Control Room feeling overwhelmed.

* * *

Doctor Who Universe Hunting Spider-Man

Spider-Man's Stolen Jeep vanished into a Red Wormhole that just appeared on the Highway out of thin air and closed behind them again leaving the Torchwood Vans empty-handed.

Madame Web watched as her Red Wormhole pulled Spider-Man's Jeep 12 hours into the past and continued evading the Torchwood Van that followed them while the Green Goblin throws his Smoke Bombs at the Torchwood Van to slow it down.

The Smoke Bombs Create Car Crashes as the Torchwood Van continued chasing them along the Highway.

Spider-Man's Stolen Torchwood Jeep swerved between Cars as it reappeared driving at night 12 hours into the future from another Red Wormhole 2 miles ahead of where it vanished from beforehand.

To the Torchwood Forces, it just looked like Spider-Man's Jeep keeps appearing and disappearing out of the Red Wormholes as it moved down the Highway trying to escape them.

Spider-Man drives back into the Sunlight as the Red Wormhole exits from the Dark Highway into the Morning Highway all over again.


	215. The Games Begin, Part 7!

"Subject Vehicle Located exiting from another Red Wormhole 2 miles from last sighting." The Torchwood Helicopter reported.

The Smoke Bomb Created Traffic Jam was blocking their path towards Spider-Man's Capture as the Local Police Department are being called in to make Road Blockades that turned out to be useless when Spider-Man just drives into the past to avoid them thanks to Madame Web's Red Wormholes.

"Subject Vehicle is gone again." The Torchwood Helicopter stated as Spider-Man vanished on them before running into the Police Road Blockade.

* * *

5 hours before the Police Road Blockade are created, Spider-Man and the Green Goblin's Jeep exits the Red Wormhole to drive behind the Police Cars chasing their future selves to the added confusion of the Torchwood Forces trying to capture them.

The Green Goblin took the Steering Wheel as Spider-Man fired his Web Shooters at the Police Cars, clogging their windshields with his webbing to help them get away from the Torchwood Vehicles still behind them.

Zigzagging across time had the Police Cars and the Torchwood Vehicles completely confused as Spider-Man ambushed them from two places at once with his Windshield Clogging Webbing.

9 hours before the Police Blockades are created, Spider-Man reappeared noticing his past self appearing 4 hours later behind the Police Cars chasing him while thanking Madame Web for her New Wormhole Tactics because he was following her instructions driving into the Red Wormholes from the beginning.

12 hours later the Torchwood Vehicles are still chasing after Spider-Man's Past Self unaware that he was already escaping them into the next Red Wormhole.

4 days before the Police Road Blockades are created, Spider-Man exits the last Red Wormhole as the Green Goblin drives towards their New Hiding Place surprised nobody is still following them.

"This Torchwood Agency is no match for the powers of your Madame Web, Parker." The Green Goblin remarked laughingly at how easy it was to bewilder them with the Time Travel Wormholes that they used to escape.


	216. The Games Begin, Part 8!

The 9th Doctor frowned at the realization that he was going to be the Last Time Lord in existence if he failed.

The T-Virus had 67% of Humanity wiped out on the Planet Earth by the 22nd Century.

33% of Humanity on the Planet Earth are 'Fighting Zombie Outbreaks Worldwide' and the Time Lords sent the 9th Doctor to the past to 'Rescue Humanity from extinction' before the Time Lords destroyed the Planet Earth to save the rest of the universe from the T-Virus Outbreaks.

"How am I going to tell Humanity that the Planet Earth is doomed?" The 9th Doctor asked himself unaware that he was falling in love with the Human Female Named Rose Tyler without even noticing it happening.

The Resident Evil Dimension have their own version of the Time Lords, but the Daleks do not exist and Torchwood itself was falling apart dealing with the Undead Horror Hunting Humanity.

* * *

Amy Pond watched the 9th Doctor bring Rose Tyler and Mickey Smith into the TARDIS wondering who they are and what was going on outside the TARDIS itself as she asked her husband how he was holding up.

The 11th Doctor was missing and Amy Pond was worried about him inside the one universe where Humans are about to be wiped out by their own Biological Weaponry Research done by the Umbrella Corporation that turned everyone against each other to steal their resources afterwards in the chaos.

* * *

The Umbrella Corporation was run by the Artificial Intelligence Programs Called the Red Queen and the White Queen to study how Albert Wesker used the Umbrella Corporation's Resources after he was Cloned from the DNA Sample taken from when was a child inside the Wesker Project or Project W as it was called in the past.

**"Alert, Time Lord Detected! Location London, England, Deploying Nemesis Unit." The Red Queen AI Proclaimed alarmed at the threat to the Wesker Project that it discovered.**

**Nemesis Combat Unit Activated **

**Target Species: Gallifreyan Time Lord**

**Threat Level: High **

**Subject Name: Unknown **

**Primary Mission: Terminate Time Lord Threat!**


	217. The Games Begin, Part 9!

The 9th Doctor was explaining how Regeneration changed his appearance after he told Amy Pond and Rory Pond who he really was to their amazement.

"I can't believe the Doctor never told us about being able to change his appearance beforehand." Rory Pond says.

"Regeneration is the Time Lord's way of cheating death, it is a very personal thing to talk about and I only tell people if I need to explain it. Besides, I try to avoid running into people from my own future because it gets very confusing." The 9th Doctor replied while looking over the ponds thoughtfully.

"OK, Doctor, what is our next move?" Amy Pond asked teasingly.

"I think that we need a group meeting." The 9th Doctor stated leaving the TARDIS Control Room to check on Rose Tyler and Mickey Smith as the Ponds followed him.

Amy Pond and Rose Tyler are both watching the 9th Doctor faithfully sure that he will save them all while Rory Pond and Mickey Smith are looking at the Road Map of the area outside together.

"The Reanimated Corpses are swarming all over the place and I need to stop them! The best way to do that is to learn more about this T-Virus causing the Zombie Outbreaks!" The 9th Doctor proclaimed and took the TARDIS to the nearest Umbrella Corporation Research Center for the information that he needed.

Sonic Screwdriver and Assault Rifle both at the ready, the 9th Doctor walked out into an Abandoned Laboratory with Trashed Test Tubes and several Mauled Human Bodies in Lab Coats as the 9th Doctor frowned to himself at the sight all around him.

* * *

The 9th Doctor scans the Mauled Human Bodies in Lab Coats with his Sonic Screwdriver discovering huge traces of the very T-Virus that he was looking for was inside their bloodstreams knowing that he only needs one Blood Sample to learn everything that he needed about the Outbreaks of the T-Virus from it.

The 9th Doctor glanced around for something to get the Blood Sample of the T-Virus with before going back to the TARDIS to study it with his Microscope.


	218. The Games Begin, Part 10!

It was an era of endless terror as the T-Virus Outbreaks Overwhelmed Humanity, thousands fought for their daily survival until one day the Time Lord Called the Doctor gave us hope once more.

* * *

The 9th Doctor had Developed the Anti-Virus for the T-Virus to save what was left of Humanity on the Planet Earth inside the 21st Century.

Amy Pond and Rose Tyler watched as the 9th Doctor inoculated everyone on the TARDIS with his Anti-Virus to protect them from the T-Virus before using it on himself.

"I'm sending all the information on the T-Virus to the rest of the Time Lords in case something happens to me and landing the TARDIS at the nearest Human Military Base.

Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge Stewart watched as the 9th Doctor's TARDIS appeared and provided the Anti-Virus Inoculations for the T-Virus itself.

The United Nations Intelligence Taskforce has control of the British Army Forces to deal with the T-Virus Outbreaks inside the United Kingdom Population Centers.

**The Doctor Who/Resident Evil Combined Universe was untouched by the Daleks, but it still has the Cybermen and the Undead Zombie Outbreaks to deal with instead! **

**The Planet Gallifrey was never destroyed and the Planet Skaro didn't exist giving the Time Lords the chance to learn from the Humans that are about to explore the rest of the Milky Way Galaxy.**


	219. The Games Begin, Part 11!

Inside a Pocket Dimension Identical to the Milky Way Galaxy, Rupert Giles watched as the Yautja Warriors fought his two Alpha Female Vampire Slayers making their last stand to save Sunnydale.

Buffy and Faith are finally retreating as Xander was providing cover fire with his Machine Guns.

The Potential Slayers are all in hiding and the First Evil had tried to escape inside Spike's Vampire Body before the Interstellar Hunters beheaded him to wipe out everyone living in Sunnydale afterwards.

Sunnydale was now the Hunting Grounds of the Yautja Empire once the Hellmouth stayed open and Spike's Amulet Backfired because the First Evil Possessed him in the middle of the Final Battle for Sunnydale using the thing's power!

The Turok-Han Army of the First Evil Lured the Yautja Invasion right to Sunnydale and the Slayer Army was caught right in the middle of both sides during their blind retreating for their lives.

* * *

"The First Evil is gone and Sunnydale has fallen into the hands of the Head-Hunter Alien Invaders... so not feeling like a Winner right now because of this, Giles." Buffy Summers protested as all the Vampire Slayers are hidden at her house waiting for their next plan of action.

"Right now, the Head Hunter Aliens are ignoring us to wipe out the First Evil's Army and the United States Military are outside our windows." Xander points out unsure what was going on.

"This can't be a good thing." Buffy Summers tells everyone as they watch the American Troops marching towards the Hellmouth without a clue what was going on there.

"Buffy, wait, the United States Military will not listen to you unless we have proof that Demons exist." Giles points out worried that she might get herself killed trying to reason with the Ignorant Human Soldiers.

"Why not ask them for Medical Attention to stall for more time?" Xander asked thoughtfully.


	220. The Games Begin, part 12!

**The Torchwood Universe where Spider-Man Appeared!**

The Yautja Hunter falls out of the Dimensional Rift and cloaks himself to escape the Torchwood Agents sent after him.

Watching from the rooftops as the Torchwood Agents searched for him, the Yautja studied his new prey thoughtfully before making his next move.

Alfred Ironside joined the Torchwood Agents because of the Canary Wharf Madness between the Cybermen and the Daleks made his family feel unsafe. Alfred Ironside wanted to make the world safer again for everyone and his dream was cut short when the Yautja ambushed his team from above them.

Alfred's Torchwood Team scattered and opened fire with their Earth Weaponry effortlessly against the Yautja Hunter coming after them with Wrist-Blades panicking the Torchwood Humans like crazy.

* * *

"What is this? Scifi Movie Characters become real day?" Captain Jack Harkness demanded while watching the Yautja Warrior taking out the Torchwood Team on the Security Tapes beside the rest of Torchwood 3.

Watching the Spider-Man Movie Characters of the Green Goblin and the Spider-Man working together against Torchwood was one thing, but the Alien Versus Predator Movie Characters becoming real was worse because people would start getting killed outside of Torchwood sooner or later!

"Spider-Man can wait, this thing that took out Alfred Ironside's team is far more dangerous!" Captain Jack Harkness stated as his team nods in agreement after watching the Yautja Warrior in action fearfully.

* * *

The Yautja Warrior had taken out the Torchwood Humans mostly because their Earth Weaponry was useless against his Body Armor and he wanted to show some Human Skulls to the rest of his Hunting Clan when they showed up to scout the New Dimension for New Hunting Grounds to explore for themselves.


	221. The Games Begin, part 13!

The Yautja Warrior sent to scout the New Dimension for New Hunting Grounds for his Clan Elders to explore discovered that Alfred Ironside's Torchwood Team was not prepared for him at all!

Alfred Ironside's Torchwood Team had been armed with Handguns and Flash Grenades when the Wrist-Blades slashed at them during the start of the ambush throwing them off their feet before scattering in terror from the unseen threat.

Bleeding and unaware what attacked them, Alfred Ironside's Team took Defensive Positions firing blindly against the Yautja Warrior toying with them.

* * *

"What is that thing?" Alfred Ironside's Troops asked him fearfully firing their Handguns and Throwing Flash Grenades hopeful to slow it down before it killed them.

"Where did it go?" Someone asked before the Plasma-Caster blasts a hole in his chest from above them and everyone went back to firing while panicking their way into retreating in horror at what was happening to them.

"That thing was watching us fire in the wrong direction and laughing at us from the rooftops... how did it move so fast to get up there?" Alfred Ironside proclaimed as his Torchwood Troops ran for their lives leaving him talking to himself in the middle of the combat zone.

"Whatever is hunting us is invisible and..." Alfred Ironside says as his head was removed by the Yautja Warrior's Wrist-Blades sneaking up on him when he was not looking and his Human Inventory was taken for study.

* * *

Human Inventory Collected: Car Keys to Torchwood Vehicle, Item Useful. Torchwood ID Card, Item Useful. Human Money, Item Useless to the Yautja Warriors. Human Weaponry, Trophy Items.

Once the Torchwood Car Keys had been taken away, Alfred Ironside's Troops discovered that they can't use their Escape Vehicle to avoid being hunted down like animals and their Group Morale fell apart on them afterwards.

* * *

"That thing took everything besides Alfred's Money and Credit Cards from his dead body." The Torchwood Agent says alarmed that their Car Keys are gone.

"It took all his Torchwood Equipment and left his Money behind for us to fight over?" The Other Torchwood Troops pointed out what it looked like to them.

"Perhaps it hopes to 'Lure Human Looters towards the Dead Bodies of our friends' to slow us down." Another idea was stated as everyone glanced around uneasy at being out in the open searching for the Missing Car Keys while the Invisible Alien Hunter was roaming around killing them left and right.


	222. The Games Begin, part 14!

The Yautja Warrior smiled at how easy it was to get the Human Prey panicking for their lives, take away their Car Keys and watching them turn on each other worked great so far.

The Torchwood Humans lost control of their Ground Vehicle while he has samples of their Human Inventory to study for the Yautja Clan Elders.

The Car Keys and the Security ID Cards are what the Clan Elders sent him to collect from the First Group of Human Prey he runs into for information on the New Dimension.

* * *

Sunnydale Universe where the First Evil Hijacked Spike's Body and got beheaded regardless

"They are called the Yautja and the Watchers Council was at war with them before they were all wiped out." Rupert Giles explained to Buffy the Vampire Slayer who was fighting the First Evil's Army inside Sunnydale.

"The Watchers Council made enemies with the Demon Army that is taking out the First Evil's Army inside Sunnydale and we need to get out of here before they come after us next?" Buffy Summers asked knowing that she must be cursed for this to be happening to her.

"The Yautja Warriors are far more dangerous than any Demon Army within 50 miles of here and hopefully they will end up 'Destroying Sunnydale' for us while we are running for our lives." Giles explained as the Vampire Slayers and the Scooby Gang retreated into the Magical Portal together.

* * *

Torchwood Universe where Spider-Man Appeared

Buffy and Faith lead the Female Vampire Slayers into the Empty Woodlands where Sunnydale would be if it had ever been built inside the new reality.

"I think we found out why Sunnydale was never built here." Xander says pointing to the Destroyed Military Base ahead of them as Rupert Giles cleans his Eyeglasses in bewilderment.

"The Hellmouth is gone!" Willow yelled feeling the change in the air once everyone exits the Magical Portal that vanished behind them.


	223. The Games Begin, part 15!

The Yautja Warriors left Sunnydale with one of their Bombs to finish off the Hellmouth as they charged the American Troops standing in their way of 'Hunting Buffy the Vampire Slayer' unaware that she escaped into another Dimension with her Female Vampire Slayer Army.

Several Plasma-Casters fired on the American Troops trying to block off their escape from Sunnydale as the Yautja Warriors scatter, cloaking themselves and blast their way out of town before Sunnydale exploded behind them.

The American Government soon has Female Vampire Slayers appearing worldwide without Buffy the Vampire Slayer to keep them in check and the Yautja Empire rejoiced at the chaos that followed.

* * *

Patricia was a Young Thief living off the streets when the Vampire Slayer Powers started while she was escaping the Police Officers for stealing what she wanted.

She overwhelmed the Police Officers with her Slayer Strength on instinct alone and finally Patricia took their Police Car to make her getaway in the confusion.

* * *

Spike and Angel Discovered that Dana the Vampire Slayer escaped some Psychiatric Hospital while checking Wolfram & Hart Records together.

"Buffy is still MIA after Sunnydale was destroyed and I ended up here." Spike points out.

"Blame the Wolfram & Hart Amulet for saving your life after the First Evil Possessed you in the first place." Angel offers his advice to his Vampire Friend Named Spike.

"I got beheaded and came back to Wolfram & Hart as a Vampire Ghost... not sure the Great Amulet helped much inside Sunnydale unless making me look like a fool was why the Amulet got sent in the first place!" Spike yelled upset about what happened after the Amulet allowed the First Evil to use his body against the Vampire Slayers that he was fighting along side during the final battle for Sunnydale.

"I think the Wolfram & Hart Amulet also lured the Yautja Army right to you at the same time." Angel the Vampire admits sheepishly as Spike frowned in disbelief at him.

"Are you says that the Wolfram & Hart Amulet used me to double-cross the First Evil like a Living Homing Beacon?" Spike Demanded more outraged knowing the truth about the Amulet.

"It is starting to look that way." Angel agreed as Spike cursed being used like some Wolfram & Hart Weapon without his knowledge about it beforehand.


	224. The Games Begin, part 16!

Dana the Female Vampire Slayer was insane when Wolfram & Hart went after her and without Buffy's Vampire Slayer Army being around to help them keep Dana under control, she escaped them.

The Powers that be frowned as Cordelia Chase became a Vampire Slayer and Buffy the Vampire Slayer vanished throwing all their plans into chaos knowing that Cordelia Chase needed to replace Buffy Summers before all the New Vampire Slayers are killed or go insane themselves without leadership to keep them in check.

Cordelia Chase wakes up from her coma inside Wolfram & Hart because the Powers that be needed her to clean up after Buffy Summers going missing while the Yautja Empire was searching for her also.

* * *

The Yautja Warriors used their Wrist Gauntlet Computers checking the Bank Records for Rupert Giles and anyone else that might know where Buffy the Vampire Slayer was hiding.

The Bank Records told the Skull Hunters that Wolfram & Hart was spying on Buffy the Vampire Slayer beforehand and everything else just turned out to be dead ends.

Dana the Vampire Slayer ambushed the Yautja Hunters not expecting her Roundhouse Kick knocking one of them off the Rooftop Building as the other one fired his Plasma-Caster at Dana while she dodged out of the way and fled the Alien Predator coming after her.

* * *

Dana the Vampire Slayer has no clue who the Yautja Predators really are and thinks that they are just Normal Demons unaware of how dangerous her new enemies really are until it was too late!

The Clan Elder sent 12 Yautja Hunters after Dana the Vampire Slayer when she killed one of his Hunting Party being hopeful to test how long she will last before her Slayer Skull was collected for their revenge.

Angel and Spike are still cleaning up the damage from when Dana the Female Vampire Slayer escaped Wolfram & Hart when everyone started panicking about the Yautja Hunters roaming around the city outside trashing everything within sight in large numbers.


End file.
